Bowties, Fezes and Stetsons
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: They aren't just accessories... NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT! But a COLLECTION of them... Rory and Amy appearance. WARNING! Some... intimate details... READ and REVIEW please. ELEVEN/RIVER
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO i had to go back and fix those horrible mistakes in here... I am so sorry it took this long. I can't remember what i wrote before, so basically this is a collection of one-shots, having originally been a single one-shot, but escalated to a collection. This came about via a conversation with Mrs Marcus Volturi, and she's helped me throughout this story. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it, and please, review...**

**Bowties, Fezes and Stetsons**

It was raining. Again. But it was always raining in Stormcage, so it wasn't that big of a deal. Inside the cell with the highest of security, a woman sat, a blue book in her lap. Her mass of wild blonde curls blew softly in the wind. Her head snapped up when an all too familiar sound echoed through the empty corridor. She grinned mischievously, closing her book and placing it in her jacket pocket. She stood up, strolling toward the bars of her cell. She sighed as the TARDIS appeared, just outside of the door. He left the brakes on... Again.

The door of the TARDIS opened, a head popping out. Looking back and forth, he grinned. Floppy brown hair, deep green eyes and yes, that ridiculous bowtie. The Doctor. Her Doctor. She cocked her head to the side, smiling seductively at him.

"Hello Sweetie." She purred out, leaning the front of her body against the cell door.

The Doctor faltered slightly, blushing a slight red.

"River" He gulped.

Shaking her head, River laughed.

"So, what brings my favorite Doctor to Stormcage?" She said, still smiling.

He started forward, pulling his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket. Whizzing it around in front of him, he coughed.

"Ahh well... I thought you, being you, were getting bored, so I, being me, decided an adventure would fix you're, ah, boredom."

The door clicked open, River grasped one of the bars, swung herself out. Grinning, she shook her head.

"So in other words, you were bored, didn't want to admit it, and thought I could entertain you, without you having to actually say you were bored."

The Doctor opened his mouth, prepared to argue, but instead sighed. He smiled sheepishly at her, her still shaking her head. She leaned forward, whispering in to his ear.

"I'm sure I could find, _something_ that could keep you occupied."

She winked at him, releasing the bar and walking toward the TARDIS. The Doctor stared after her, swinging his arms. Spinning, he took after her. The TARDIS doors shut behind him, and he climbed up to where River was standing at the console.

"So... Where are we?" She asked, leaning back against the console, her palm lying flat, feeling the TARDIS hum beneath her. "Have we done Demon's Run?"

The Doctor nodded, reaching for her palm and pulling her toward him.

"Silencio?" She breathed, her eyes staring deep in to his.

He nodded again, twirling his finger in her hair. River grinned, placing her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her mouth closed over his, her tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. His other hand, the one that wasn't entangled in her hair, started flapping about in the air. She smiled into his mouth. He never knew where to put his hands did he, she thought to herself. It was only moments before his hand settled on her hip, pulling her as close to him as possible. His tongue darted out to meet hers, battling with her for control. Growling at him, she pushed him backwards. She did not back down, not without a fight at least.

There was only one problem; she didn't take in to account the stairs behind her Doctor. His foot slipped on the top step, sending him flying to the ground in an almighty crash. And, of course, his hand flew out, grabbing on to her own to stop him falling. This, obviously, pulled her down with him too. She landed hard on top of the Doctor, him wheezing out as the air rushed out of his lungs. She pulled her arms up, resting her hands on the Doctor's chest. She was straddling him, looking over his body in concern for injuries.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" She asked, smiling apologetically at the man beneath her.

He blinked up at her, his eyes settling in on the glow of her hair from the light behind her.

"Mhm... Peachy... I like that word. That's my new word... It's cool." He mumbled, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

She narrowed her eyes, giving him a sultry look. She leaned down, pushing her hips in to his own. She swallowed his groan as she kissed him, biting his lip harmlessly. His hands ran up her side, settling on the back of her neck. He pulled her in closer, enjoying the soft groan she elicited against his mouth. His hands travelled down her back, over her hips and rested on her bum. Her hands tightened on his arms, her nails digging in through the fabric of his shirt.

"Ahem." A cough broke them from their stupor. Both of them panting heavily, they turned their head toward the door. The Doctor winced, gulping in fright. Rory the Roman. Not a good person to have walked in on them. He does have a sword. A sharp, pointy sword.

"Ah, Rory... the Roman. Rory the Roman... This, is not... That is to say..." He stuttered out, his eyes wide, a blush creeping onto his face.

Rory blinked at the sight before him, his eyes drifting to where the Doctor's hands were. Seeing this, the Doctor attempted to move his hands from the Roman daughter's arse. Unfortunately for him, River would have nothing of that. Her hands left his arms to grab the Doctor's own, griping them where they rested. Leaning back, still straddling the Doctor's hips, she smiled up at her stuttering father.

"Hello Dad. Is mummy here?" She asked innocently.

Rory continued to stare deathly at the Doctor's hands, but nonetheless nodded anyway. As if reading their mind, Amy appeared at his side.

"Rory. I thought you were going to find the Doctor and see if he..." She trailed off, finally following her husband's line of sight toward the pair in the middle of the room.

The Doctor grinned sheepishly at the red head, eyes darting anywhere but toward the man beside her.

"Mother." River grinned, still sitting on top of the Doctor. He was squirming beneath her, more than likely attempting to escape from her grasp. It only set to make things worse. She was sitting directly on top of him, one hand still holding his own, the other on his chest, keeping him firmly trapped beneath her. This was not helping his situation, with both her father, and his... problem.

"River... Is there a reason you're sitting on top of the Doctor in the middle of the TARDIS?" She asked casually, attempting to hide her amused smile.

"Well... I didn't realize you two were here."

Amy grinned, huffing as she choked back a laugh.

"And that explains this because?" She asked, waving in general at the two of them, one of her hands reaching up to rest on Rory's shoulder.

"Because... I was planning on having fun with my husband." She casually explained, looking directly into her mother's eyes. Amy could see a glimmer of amusement in her eye.

Amy looked from River's amused, slightly annoyed look to the Doctor's embarrassed, sheepish look. She shook her head, finally letting out the laughs she'd been trying to hide. Rory looked at her, clearly annoyed she wasn't as bothered by this as he was. A yelp caught their attention, their heads snapping back to the couple on the floor. The Doctor had flipped them over, River staring wide eyed in shock and lust. Amy felt Rory shiver in discomfort. The Doctor jumped to his feet, turning from all three of them and rushing up the stairs. He started pushing buttons, and flipping levers. The TARDIS hummed, in what only River knew to be mirth, as she started spinning through time and space.

"So, how about a little adventure hm? Maybe we could go see a few old friends. Beethoven? Shakespeare? How about we go to Ancient Greece? Or we could go to Plarion... Granted their customs are a little strange there and we'll have to give Rory another arm but they've got this food... Or, we could drop in at Leadworth. Go visit your parents huh Amy?"

River sat up, huffing in annoyance and glaring at her father. Amy rolled her eyes, whacking Rory on the arm before moving to help River up from the ground.

"What did I do?" Rory whispered, rubbing his arm. Following his wife and daughter cautiously, he stepped up to the console, watching the Doctor with a father's eye.

~.~

They slammed through the doors to the TARDIS, the Doctor and River racing up the stairs. Flipping levers, they breathed in relief as the TARDIS spun away. Rory lay on the floor, an arm over his eyes. Amy was bent at the knees, her hands holding her up, as she leant against the TARDIS walls. Both of them were inhaling deeply. The Doctor collapsed into the chair next to the console. To out of breath to move anywhere else, River collapsed on top of him, her back to his chest. They were quiet; the only sounds were the rugged breaths escaping their mouths. Finally, the Doctor breathed out, staring up at the ceiling.

"And that, Rory, is why we don't touch things on alien planets. Particularly, things standing on pedestals. Even more particularly, thing standing on pedestals in the middle of the room."

Rory, barely able to breathe let alone speak, simply nodded his head, not caring if the Doctor could see him or not. Amy stood up straight, leaning her head back against the wall before pushing herself off. She walked toward Rory, extending her hand and pulling him to his feet.

"I could use a rest. Or, a shower maybe." She led him away, leaving the two time-travelers alone. They were still sitting in the chair, River's head resting on the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor had caught his breath only moments ago, River's still slightly erratic. He breathed in deeply, taking in what had to be his favorite scent in the world. River's scent. He buried his nose into her hair, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She sighed in contentment, her breath finally stabilizing. She turned her head, gazing in to his eyes. Grinning, she hopped off his lap, gripping his hand and pulling him up with her.

"I think, Doctor, that we need a shower too. Wouldn't you say so?"

She smiled flirtatiously at him, dragging him toward his rooms. She pushed open the door, barely letting it shut before pushing the Doctor against it. The Doctor, completely caught by surprise, found himself with handfuls of River. River's hair, River's body, River's smell. Everything. River.

Her tongue forced its way in to his mouth, her body pushing against him to a point they were almost molded together. They fit perfectly, everything about them. Her jacket was pushed off her shoulders, falling to the floor with a soft thud. She ran her hands over his torso, finding their way under his own jacket. Sliding it off, she tugged at the bowtie around his neck. Blue. Like the one from the pyramid. This made her tug at it faster, desperate to get as much clothing off her Doctor as she could. She threw it over her shoulder, shivering as her top joined the jacket on the ground. His hands burned trails across her body, goose bumps appearing wherever he touched.

His mouth left her own, trailing kisses down her jaw, then up to just behind her ear. She arched her back, pushing further in to the Doctor, eliciting a hiss from his mouth into her ear. The soft blow of wind made her shiver, her hands tightening once again on the Doctor's arms. She fumbled at the buttons, furiously tugging them off. They split from his shirt, flying everywhere. Not that either of them cared. She pulled the shirt off him, hands returning as soon as possible to his body. Roaming over his arms, chest, stomach... Anywhere she could touch, she did. He pulled back from her neck, flipping them so her back hit the door. She hissed in pain, but it felt too good to stop. Her hand travelled up his spine, tangling in his hair.

He returned back to her neck, sucking on the spot just over her pulse. She gasped out, closing her eyes and tightening her grip in his hair. He continued down, kissing every spot over her shoulders, collarbone, down her upper arms and back up. He travelled further down, reaching the top of her breasts. He kissed the top, just above her bra, before pulling away. He stepped away from her, causing her to moan in disappointment, opening her eyes. She growled deeply, raising her eyebrow to him questioningly.

"I need a shower." He said his voice deep with lust. He grinned at her, spinning and running in to his bathroom.

She stared after him, mouth slightly open in disbelief. Blinking, and shaking her head, she grinned in amusement. She stripped out of her boots and pants. Leaving on her bra and underwear. She knew he liked taking them off himself. She sat on his bad, one leg over the other staring around his room. Her eyes landed on the closet, as she heard the shower turn on. Sliding off the bed, she padded across the room toward his closet. Looking back at the door to the bathroom, she grinned cheekily. Slowly opening the doors, she almost gasped in shock. Of course. Bigger on the inside. Shaking her head, she walked in.

She looked around, eyes taking in the bright colors and unorganized racks of clothes. She came across several questionable items. A feather boa, what looked like leather pants, and a tiara... Just to name a few. Nearing the back of the closet, she came across a suit, pin-stripe. This, she assumed, must have been what he wore before he regenerated. Before the tweed and bowtie. Speaking of.

On the back wall, hundreds of bowties, hung up, color coordinated and in order from most worn to least. Of course this would be the only thing in here organized. Above them, shelves of hats. A Santa's hat, a Statue of Liberty crown, an actual crown. And of course. A fez. Or, many fezes. And many stetsons. Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes at the offending items.

She jumped slightly, as arms encircled her waist. She could feel the water dripping from his hair onto her shoulder. Turning, she placed her arms around his neck.

"Why you insist on wearing those god awful things I will never know." She said teasingly.

He grinned at her, pulling her closer to him.

"They aren't just accessories you know. They could be used for other... things." He said with a grin.

Her eyes widened, pulling away from him slightly. She turned her upper body, staring at the objects before her. Smiling to herself coyly, she yanked a black bowtie from the hook. Seeing as how it matched her bra, she thought it fitting. Grinning, she reached up, grabbing a fez. Turning back to him, she quirked an eyebrow, smiling seductively.

"Oh this could be fun"

And with that said, she reached down, yanked the towel from around his waist.

**A/N: So, hopefully everything's been fixed... Review it please... Thanks...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, okay i know i said that it'd be a oneshot, but i just had too... So this is now a collection of oneshots, revolving around River/Doctor... I say Doctor instead of ELEVEN, because i may add a chapter with TEN... Maybe.. **

**As you can tell from the title, it's pretty much from what River imlied in First Night, and Last Night, the mini episodes of Doctor Who. Seeing as i have two Doctors, both being ELEVEN, i refer to them via the colors of their bowties... Sorry if it annoys you... **

**Guys i'd also really like some more reviews, just to know if i should continue this, as i'm very nevous about adding to this story cause it's so... intimate... I literally had to shut my eyes when i wrote some words... **

**Oh, and in regard to Prodigy, i haven't given up, i just haven't had either the time, or the laptop, to write... But i had this idea, and really needed to upload it... Also, check out my collab story Doctor Knows Not, it's a cross-ver of Sanctuary and Doctor Who, as if we're not getting much interest we may not continue it... Thanks guys...**

**The Mind Races**

She'd only joked about it. Sure, having two Doctor's all to herself… Now that would have been a night to write down, highlight, memorize and dream about, every night. But she never expected it to happen. The Doctor can't cross his own timeline without causing a massive disturbance in the universe. Shame, really.

And then he went and surprised her. As if he expected her to…well, expect this.

It started with Stormcage. As it always did. And then she got bored. So she strapped on her Vortex Manipulator, pressed a few buttons, slipped her diary in to her pocket, and flashed out of her cell. She'd planned to appear in the TARDIS, say a few… Suggestive… words, have an adventure, then return to the Doctor's room and have mind-blowing sex. Well… She got as far as the suggestive words. At least… For now…

"Hello Sweetie."

She smiled, stepping out of the haze surrounding her. The Doctor stood before the console, his back facing her. She trot up the stairs, leaning her back against the console, her head turned toward the Doctor next to her.

"Been a while Sweetie. Where are we?" She asked, pulling her diary out. "Have we done the Byzantium yet?"

His head remained firmly looking down at the console. His eyes rolled up, green staring into her own. River raised an eyebrow, confused at his coldness.

"You… You do know who I am right… Sweetie?"

He continued to stare at her. It was really starting to worry her.

"Sweetie?... Doctor?"

Suddenly, a grin spread across his face. He let go of the console, spun around, and lifted her off the ground. She yelped as he lifted her over his shoulder. She banged her fist against his back, but couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her.

"Put me down!"

"Nope" He said, carrying her through the corridors of the TARDIS. She could feel the TARDIS laughing, shaking her head, she silently cursed the box.

"Where are we going?" She laughed out, as he kicked the door to his room open.

"I have a surprise for you. And I know it's a surprise, because you wouldn't think it'd be possible. So, hence, SURPRISE!"

He put her down, and spun her. She was a little dizzy at first, but eventually her sight set on a figure standing in the corner. Her lips parted as the figure stepped forward.

"Doctor?"

She whispered, blinking in disbelief. Turning, she looked at the man behind her.

"Doctor?"

He grinned, stepping past her and next to… him.

"Yep…"

He looked at himself, himself looking back at him. They both turned their heads, grinning at her.

"Two of us."

She looked at the two men standing before her, identical in every way baring age. They have to be different ages right? Unless he's a clone… She smirked at the Doctor… Both of them… Shaking her head, she parted her lips in what could only be described as a dangerous smirk.

"Two? Oh the mind races does it not…"

One stepped forward, and the only possible way she could identify which was which was the difference in bowties. One, red, the other, oh that bowtie brought back memories. Blue… The same blue from Utah.

Red gripped her hand, tugging her towards his torso. Spinning at the last moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Blue stepped into her awaiting arms, caressing her cheek, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She groaned when she felt lips on her neck, her knees going weak as they sucked on the point above her pulse. Red's hands travelled up her waist, under her shirt, toward her breasts. Her head fell back, falling onto his shoulders.

She could feel other hands creeping down her stomach, but was distracted by the mouth now covering her own. She moaned as he forced her tongue into her mouth. He licked above her teeth, sucking on her lower lip. Her eyes fluttered close, one hand gripping Blue's shoulder, the other gripping Red's arm.

She gasped as Red tweaked her nipples, arching her back, pushing her hips into Blue's. She smirked as he moaned, pushing his hips in retaliation. The zipper of her leather vest started sliding down, who was doing it, she couldn't tell. The button of her trousers came undone, followed by the second. One of Red's hands left her breasts, sliding down, rubbing circles across her flat stomach.

Her vest was now completely undone, hanging on her body simply because her arms had yet to leave the Doctor's neck. Red trailed kisses up her neck, settling on the spot behind her ear. Her head lolled to the side, a moan escaping her lips. Her trousers fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. She was pulled forward, dragging the Doctor behind her along. She fell on to the bed, her in nothing but her underwear, the two Doctor's still completely covered. She shook her head, crawling backwards off the bed to lean up against the pillows.

"Here I am, almost naked, and yet you two are still dressed. Now, I don't think that's very fair, do you… Doctor?" She purred, crossing one leg over the other, falling back against the pillows, her hair fanning out around her.

The two Doctor's looked at each other, grinning, they began undressing. Starting with their shoes, the socks, their tweed jackets sliding off their shoulders. They moved to un-do the bowties, but a tutting noise stopped them.

"Keep them on… How else would I tell the difference between you two?"

They looked at her, equal looks of confusion visible on their faces, when suddenly realization set in. It was quite amusing seeing it happen, at the same time. They unbuttoned their shirts, letting them fall off their bodies. Left in just their own trousers, River slid down the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She tugged Red toward her, looking up at him through hooded eyes. Blue knelt on the bed behind her, caressing her back with kisses. Her head bent forward, taking the zipper of Red's trousers in her teeth. She looked up, staring into his eyes as she slowly undid the zipper. He groaned at the sight, watching as she pulled his trousers down, grinning when she smiled in amusement. Tiny little TARDIS'… Oh she should have known. A chuckle from behind her made her turn her head. Both of them looking at the other Doctor still kissing her neck.

"Ironically, those are the same ones I'm wearing."

Red grinned more, nodding his head.

"Luxran 19, that noble-woman gave it to us…"

Blue nodded in sync with him.

"She was very touchy-feely wasn't she"

River shook her head, blinking.

"Mood. Dying. Right now."

The two Timelords looked at her, shaking their heads, before returning to her body. Red pushed her backwards, forcing her to lie on top of Blue. Blue rolled her, so her back was on the bed, the two kneeling above her. Blue crawled up her body, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, his tongue flicking across.

She arched up, giving Red room to pull her knickers down her legs. He nudged them open, tracing kisses up the inside of her thighs. His tongue slid up her entrance, causing her to gasp out. He eyes slowly closed, the last coherent thought passing across her mind.

_I love surpri… OH GOD!_

__**A/N: Alrighty... Thanks, Review, so i know whether i'm doing a good job here... I just want to say right now, ALEX KINGSTON IS FREAKING AMAZING! Just had to say it... I've an idea for a Time-baby-ish fic, but i'm not entirely sure yet, so, i'll keep you posted... REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: IMPORTANT! This isn't like the other chapters, as it's actually rated K... So sorry if you guys were looking for a little... sexy times... but i was really interested in writing this, and didn't want to screw this up via sex... Pun not intended... I have the next few chapters planned out, and are probably gonna update every day if i get the chance... It's shorter than teh other chapters, hope you don't mind**

**This is set after the Doctor drops River off at Stormcage, after Impossible Astronaut and what not... I'm sorry if it wasn't what you guys were looking for... Also, the softer, more vulnerable side of River is shown here, as you can sort of see it in Alex's performance of this seen, which was amazing by the way... Awesome... Enjoy **

**Not Your Last**

He watched from the shadows as his past self casually strolled away from her. He didn't need to see her to know, she was heartbroken.

"You know what they say… There's a first time for everything."

He clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head. _Idiot… Stupid, stupid idiot._

"And a last"

The TARDIS slowly faded, River barely holding herself up. When it finally disappeared, she let out a gut-wrenching sob, losing her grip on the iron bars, falling to the ground in a heap. She shook, tears threatening to fall. She felt a hand on her back, rubbing circles, easing her sobs. She didn't need to turn, she knew who it was.

He stepped forward, watching as she fell to the ground. His hearts ached just watching her, falling to pieces before him. He knelt down, placing his palm on her back and began rubbing circles. Her crying slowed, not completely, but just enough for him to hear her.

"You… You're first… Doctor… You know what that means… I'm never…"

She gasped, as if the very thought struck painfully at her very soul.

"Shhhh… Shhhhh love" He soothed, hooking his arms underneath her own.

He pulled her up, leaning her body against his own. He lifted her, carrying her over toward the bed in her cell. He sat her down, kneeling on the ground between her legs. His palms rested on either knee, thumbs continuing their drawing. He looked up at her, jaw clenching at what he saw.

Tear tracks stained her cheeks, her hair fell like a curtain around her face. Her eyes were dark, pained and sorrowful. She was biting her bottom lip, as if trying to hold back the screams of pain he knew she felt. He lifted his hand, caressing her cheek, wiping the trails of water he found there.

"I… That is to say me… Well, past me… The me just then… am an idiot. Young and stupid, oh so stupid River, and a complete arse. But, I, the me right here River"

He lifted her chin, forcing her to stare in to his eyes. He leant forward, resting his forehead against her own, still staring deep into those light green eyes he loves so much.

"I love you River. I always will, no matter what age you find me, you captivate me from the moment you appear. Don't ever, ever, think otherwise. And that… That first kiss… Your last… Is complete rubbish… You are my wife, and I'm here, right now, and I intend to kiss my wife tonight. So don't cry love, because it breaks my hearts to see you cry"

Her mouth parted, her cheeks blushing just that tiny amount, that shows the softer side of River Song, the side he rarely sees. She lifted her arms, wrapping them around his necks.

"It hurts Doctor. The more I see you, the younger you are, and the less you know me. It hurts… Like nothing I've ever experienced before. And it kills me, that a man, a simple, mad man with a box, could do this to me. With nothing but a look, or a word."

He shook his head, pulling her by her wrist up from the bed. He pulled her close, one hand tight around her waist, the other lost in that magnificent hair he never gets tired of. Her arms remained locked around his neck, their foreheads still touching, eyes still locked.

"I love you River Song… Melody Pond… And I'm sorry, for what' s happened to you, and that I'm hurting you. I'm truly sorry, because one day, one day far from today, it's going to hurt like it's never hurt before. And I'm not going to be there to make it better."

She choked a little, shaking her head.

"I don't care. You're here now, and I know how you feel, towards me, for me. That… That's enough…"

They stayed, locked in each other's embrace, River's head resting against the Doctor's chest. She looked up, that familiar spark in her eye.

"Doctor…"

He smiled at her, internally admiring that spark.

"River…"

She grinned wickedly, cocking her head to the side.

"You said something about kissing your wife tonight"

His grinned matched hers, and remained there as their lips touched. And oh, did they touch.

**A/N: WEll, what did you think? I hope it was good enough. Also, i'd really like some more reviews, they make me smile, and motivate me more. If you have a particular episode you think i could write for, tell me, and i'm sure i could come up with something.. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter... I'm sorry you didn't get one last chapter... There's been a situation... Almost had to go into hospital, step-dad did go into hospital... but i've been told to have the next few days off school, so i should be able to update, if i'm feeling okay and not in agonising pain...**

Also, this is the first chapter with actual sexual content in it... And i know absolutely nothing about that, so i'm sorry if it's not up to your standards... Set after Let's Kill Hitler... Hope you like it...

**Not One For The Diary**

They'd left her. They spent barely a minute with her after she'd woken up, and just left. They didn't even say goodbye.

She thought… She didn't know what she thought. That they'd cared? They seemed to. Must be good actors then. Maybe she should have listened to Madam Kovarian… Her parents didn't care about her… They cared about their baby… Not her… She wasn't a baby anymore. Never really was…

And the Doctor…

"_Find her… Find River Song… And tell her something from me…"_

River Song

Her mother… Amy showed her who River Song was… It looked like her… The new her… Curly hair, golden skin, green almost grey eyes, teeth…

She's not River Song. She's Melody Pond. River Song has something she'll never have. Never get the chance to know.

A family… Parents who care about her, either as her parents, or as her best friends. She could tell. From the way Amy looked at that tessalector. And the way Amy looked at her. It was different… A man… A man who loved her, like no one else could ever compare… A man who'd rather die, before he hurt her…

" _I love you River Song… Always, and completely… I love you."_

How could he ever love her? She killed him. Sure, she brought him back… But she wouldn't have needed to bring him back, if she hadn't of killed him in the first place… How could he ever love the girl who was raised to be his assassin?

She'd never be River Song. She never could.

Would he have left River alone in a hospital? Without saying goodbye? Without anything?

The blue book didn't count. She didn't even know what it was for.

She turned on her side, staring at the aforementioned book, still wrapped in its red ribbon. She glared as the light caught on the metallic red, glittering in the mostly dark room.

"It's a diary."

She startled, scowling at nothing at the reaction. She turned slowly, still glaring at the figure in the doorway.

The Doctor moved forward, hands fidgeting at his side.

"It's to write down all your adventures… And my rules… You remember my rules? They're great rules…"

Her jaw tightened, glaring holes at the Doctor as he leant against the foot of her bed. He smiled at her, shyly and awkwardly.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked, confusion taking over momentarily.

"What?"

His hand found its way to his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"For leaving… Amy and Rory are asleep in the TARDIS… I… I didn't want them around when I spoke to you."

She frowned, sitting up to lean her back against the headboard. HE swung himself around the bed, flopping down in front of her. He stared out of the window, like he had just hours before.

"You're wrong you know… About Amy and Rory… Your parents… They do love you"

She scoffed, but bit her tongue, letting him continue.

"And I meant what I said… I do love you River."

She scowled, barely containing a growl.

"Don't call me that."

He started at her hiss, his head snapping to her. She shook with barely contained rage, eyes lit up in anger.

"My name, is Melody. I am not River Song. I never will be. Why don't you just leave Doctor. You seem to be talented at that."

Her jaw clenched tight again, lips parted, showing just a tiny amount of bared teeth. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, before he grinned that stupid, crooked grin. His body twisted, his hands either side of her legs. He leant forward just a little, shaking his head at her.

"Oh but you are! You don't see it, but I do. You're her, right now, you're River. When you're angry at me, your jaw tightens, and you get this hum in your throat, like a growl. And when you're annoyed with me, your nose crinkles, and you purse your lips. And when you're teasing me, you… Well, you're always teasing me. Everything you do teases me, so that's not a very good example…"

He trailed off, staring into her eyes, green meeting green. His right hand lifted, caressing her cheek. She tried not to, but she leant in to his touch, completely involuntarily of course. She bit her lip, which, of course, was a mistake.

"And there. You do that, all the time." His hand ran across her cheek, his fingers dancing over her lips. " You do that when you're unsure. When you're trying to stay angry, but all you want to do is laugh, or sigh. You do that a lot…"

Suddenly, his left hand was in her hair, burying itself in the golden locks.

"And you're hair… Only River Song could have hair so magnificent, so magical… I love that hair of yours. A life of its own, you would say."

Her eyes drifted closed, as his hand began massaging her scalp. She was so confused. She's not River Song. She's not.

"But my favourite part about River… About you…"

Her eyes opened, widening when she saw he'd moved closer. He was so close right now. It reminded her of before, the poison, and the kiss. So very close.

"My favourite thing about you, River Song, Melody Pond… Are your eyes… These eyes right here… Oh how they change colours… The most magnificent colours ever seen in history… Oh how I love those eyes."

He whispered to her, lips barely moving as he stared into the eyes he says he loves so much. His hand left her hair, both now one holding either side of her face.

"You are River Song… Because River Song wouldn't exist without Melody Pond… And I love River… Like I love you."

Her eyes closed once again, thoughts running across her mind at light speed and faster. Then, his lips were on hers, and the thoughts stopped. He was soft at first, hesitant… She was still just as dangerous as she was not long ago. She couldn't think. Couldn't decide. Kiss back, and become the woman the Doctor loves, become River Song… Fight it, and stay the woman with no one to love, stay Melody Pond.

…

To hell with it. She grabbed his hair, tugging him into her body as she leant back. His lips pressed harder, she was sure it would bruise. He yelped, shocked by the sudden movement. She didn't know what he looked like. Her eyes were still firmly shut.

"Mhmmmm…Riv…mhmmhmmhmm"

She smirked as he mumbled against her onslaught of bruising kisses, laughing internally as he fumbled awkwardly, trying to hide something she very much wanted to see. Her eyes opened, and she knew, if he opened his own, he'd see the lust that she felt, reflected there.

His left hand returned to her hair, pulling just a little, enough to make her groan in both pain and pleasure. His right… Oh where was that right hand going? It trailed down her chest, running over her breasts momentarily, down her stomach, and skipping the one place she desperately needed him. His hand ran across the inside of her thigh, reaching where thigh met her pelvis, before jumping over and repeating on the other side. She growled, thrusting her hips up, bypassing his hand and pushing against his erection.

He hissed, but he got the message. His hand hit the top of her thighs, pushing her underwear out of the way; he slid his fingers across her entrance. She gasped, her hands tightening on his shoulders, nails digging in as far as they'd go. He palmed her clit, grinning as her hips jerked upwards once again… He slid a finger, relishing in her moan as she clenched around him.

He started slow. In, out. In, out. He added another finger, nipping her lips with his own. She arched her back, gasping as he slowly built up her orgasm. A third finger, and that was it.

She exploded around his fingers, walls pulling him in tighter. Her nails dug painfully in to his back. She screamed, his tongue instantly quietening her, otherwise the nurses would investigate. Stars appeared behind her eyes, her heart increased to a hysterical beat, attempting to burst from her chest. She rode out her high, arms gripping the Doctor to her as though he were his only lifeline.

She supposed he was. He was all that mattered now. Him, and her. The Doctor, and River Song.

Yeah… She was River Song… What of it?

There is one other thing she knows though... The blue book... She's supposed to write about her adventures and about him... Well, this was definitely not a story for the diary...

**A/N: So i hope it was okay... Also i'd love some more reviews... it's make my day after such a shitty one :D pwease? lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews guys... Made me feel incredibly happy... Now this one... Is a little different, as it is a lot more descriptive and does the cliche, explain the clothes, shit, but i promise, it's good... I hope... Any way, as with the reviews, i'm actually going to reply here to two of them...**

**VeraSonger: Thanks you, I'm glad that you like it so much... I'm sorry about the whole i not being I thing, i have an excuse but it's a really stupid one so I'm not going to bother... :D**

**smokeydog: I'm hoping for more younger River too, actually a lot more River would be appreciated too... About the sex... Yeah sorry if it's not... quite right... I admit, i've never... so i don't know anything bar what i've read in other fics... I'm hoping it gets better, but i don't know... I'm planning some more emotional, not so full of sexyness in i think two other chapters, possibly more.. I'm trying to balence it out...**

**So there we go guys... This chapter is actually the longest chapter i've written i think... Maybe the first one... So i hope you guys enjoy it...**

**The Doctor's Name**

Stormcage…

A familiar whooshing…

A blue box…

How could she resist?

She'd already broken out of her cell by the time the TARDIS fully materialized… Don't ask her how… She'd never tell you…

She didn't bother waiting for him to open the door himself… She had a key… (Spoilers)…

He was at the console when she entered… Amy and Rory were sitting on the stairs, talking in hushed voices. She couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed… She'd hoped to be alone with the Doctor. Nonetheless, she was always happy to see the pair.

"So when are we then?"

The Doctor continued pulling levers and pushing buttons, barely even startling when Amy shrieked.

"River!"

The red head bounded over to her, skipping steps and frightening Rory as she slipped on the last one. River surged forward, grabbing on to her before she fell flat on her front. Amy threw her arms around her, laughing despite her husband's growing heart attack.

"Careful sweetie."

Amy opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by sudden appearance of the Doctor. He rushed to River's side, eyes wide and pouting.

"I thought I was Sweetie…"

River let go of Amy, turning to him and smiling in amusement.

"You are… But I do call others that occasionally you know."

He continued to pout, his bottom lip sticking out, trembling just a tad, his eyes wide and sparkling. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly, hugging him to her. Rory coughed, glaring slightly at the Doctor.

"Doctor." He warned, his eyes sliding to where the Doctor's hands had awkwardly ended up. River grinned, jumping from the Doctor to Rory, hugging him almost as tightly as she did the Doctor. Almost.

"So you know then… That makes it what? Sometime after Demon's Run?"

She asked after she'd navigated her way out of her father's embrace. Rory stood, an arm wrapped around River's waist as one of hers gripped his shoulder.

"Actually… We've just done Kronon 14… Nasty infestation of flesh-eating Zorerags… Horrible creatures they are. Rather polite though, even when attempting to eat ones arm"

River frowned, attempting to sort out her thoughts. She pulled out her diary, flipping through the pages…

"I… I don't think I've done Kronon 14"

The Doctor shook his head, laughing as he leant over and pushed her diary down.

"Not 'we've' as in you and us… 'We've' as in me, and these two…"

River furrowed her eyebrow, looking at them in confusion.

"Then why are you lot here? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but did you need my help for something else? I think I would have written this down somewhere in here, or something.."

She trailed off, looking up from the diary she'd returned to eye level. Rory was looking at Amy in annoyance. Amy was looking at the Doctor in amusement. The Doctor was looking at her in… Shyness? He rubbed the back of his neck, scuffing his foot against the floor.

Cliché? She thought…

"I, uhhh… I wanted to take you out somewhere. Amy and Rory are going to babysit the TARDIS… Or the TARDIS is going to babysit them… One way or the other…"

She lowered her diary, raising her eyebrow at the Doctor.

"You picked me up… For a booty call?"

She smirked as Rory started choking on air, and the Doctor blushed all shades of red. Amy just grinned at her, winking as she hit Rory on the back.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no… That's not… I mean, it's not a… That!"

He stuttered, trying to speak but unable to form a coherent sentence.

"It better not be" She heard Rory mutter, having finally been able to stop choking.

River grinned, running her hand up the Doctor's arm.

"Then what is it then Sweetie?"

She saw Rory narrow his eyes, about to say something when Amy covered his mouth with her hand. She looked back at the Doctor, expecting a blush, and a little awkward stare. He, however, was staring at her with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"It's our one year anniversary."

Her mouth fell open slightly, she breathing in deeply, and her throat tightened. Their anniversary… Her grip on his arm slackened. It'd been five years for her… But she'd never seem first year him before.

His eyes widened, a panicked look crossing his face.

"You… You haven't done this yet have you? I wanted it to be a surprise, but if you've already been through this than then it's not much of a …."

Ignoring the fact that her parents were but three feet away from her, she crashed her lips against his, humming as he immediately responded. Her arms wrapped around his neck, remaining there as she pulled away.

"I have no idea what you have planned Sweetie."

He breathed a sigh of relief, the sparkle returning to his eyes.

"In that case, Mrs Doctor… You are dressed wrong."

Mrs Doctor… Oh how she liked that… Sort of. She stepped away from him, looking down. Red dress, black heels, black waist belt… What can she say? She'd only just returned from a party in 2034… She didn't have time to, (nor did she really want to), change. She looked back up, raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at him. He grinned, spun around, and ran up the console.

"Go on then. Down the hall, first left, second right, up the ladder, through the crawly space, fifth left, second past the aqua button… NO!"

He said, spinning from where he'd started typing in to the TARDIS mainframe. He looked up for a moment, thinking intensely.

"That's the way I sent Jack. Don't want that to happen to you."

River shook her head, grinning. She knew exactly where those directions had sent Captain Jack Harkness. And oh how she loved to mention that to him.

She turned on her heel, calling over her shoulder.

"I know where I'm going love."

She could feel his eyes on her back, and her laughter echoed through the corridors as he called after her.

"DON'T SHOOT MY OTHER HATS RIVER!"

Her? Shoot his hats?... Would she ever do such a thing? The TARDIS hummed around her, and she chuckled in amusement.

"Oh please lovely. You and I both know those hats do absolutely nothing for him"

She pushed open his door, breathing in the scent that was distinctly his. The Doctor's room was the only one in this corridor… In the surrounding five actually. And it was incredibly hard to notice the door unless you knew it was there…. Luckily, she knew.

She strolled in to his room, kicking of her heals and curling her toes into the carpet. She almost headed toward the wardrobe when she noticed the box sitting on the bed. She walked over to it, smiling at the blue box with, yes, a red party bowtie stuck on the corner. There was a white tag sticking under it, 'River' written in Gallifreyan. She picked it up, smiling fondly. She lifted the lid, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she saw what was inside.

White…

A white dress…

She lifted it carefully, watching as the light hit the dress just right, causing what little bling stitched on to sparkle. It was a simple dress, just plain white. Tight around the torso, until it hit the hips and ruffled out. There were blue, (she thinks it was TARDIS blue), tiny diamonds hidden in the ruffles, only seen when turned a certain way.

She carefully stepped in to it, pulling it up and zipping it as carefully as possible. It stopped just before her knees, the ruffles clinging tightly to her legs. She turned, looking in the mirror and admiring the way the dress seemed to make her curvier/ She caught sight of the box, still sitting on the bed, and saw that it still wasn't quite empty just yet.

She stepped over to it, pulling the paper away and laughing at what she saw. Only the Doctor, could intend for her to wear such a spectacular dress, and pair it with come blue converse chucks. She was slightly worried about his fashion sense. If it weren't for the fact she loved to toy with that bowtie of his, she'd force him to change. But nonetheless, he must have wanted her to wear them for a reason.

She slipped them on, shaking her head at herself in the mirror.

"Despite the odd pairing… It actually doesn't look too bad."

She grinned once more, checked the box one last time, and then left the room.

When she entered the console room, she smiled at the Doctor, even with his back to her. He was in a suit. Only this time without the top hat. Maybe he thought she'd shoot it. Rory saw her first, grinning at her like it was her prom of something. He nudged Amy, flinching when she squealed in his ear.

"Oh My God you look amazing." She squealed, rushing over to stand in front of her.

River smiled at her, but her eyes wandered to the Doctor. He'd turned around, a look of sheer awe shining in his eyes. He stepped away, climbing down the few steps toward her. He grinned down at her, lifting her hand and kissing her palm.

"Gorgeous" He breathed out.

She smiled, removing her hand from his own, placing it on his cheek.

"Thank you Sweetie… Now… Where are we going?"

He grinned, replacing the awe with mischief. He looked at her parents, they looked at him.

Simultaneously, they shouted at her.

"SPOILERS!"

She shook her head, laughing despite her increasing need to know what was going on. The Doctor grabbed her hand, tugging her with him as he headed toward the door. He picked up a box, and called instructions over his shoulder, but the door closed before he finished.

River looked up, around… everywhere. All she saw was a pyramid. She was so very confused. She looked at the Doctor, who must have been somewhat empathic.

"It's the pyramid."

She rolled her eyes, smiling despite the lack of information.

"I can see that Sweetie."

He shook his head, his floppy brown hair flying across his face.

"Nooooo… This is THE pyramid. The one we married on… Sorta…"

Her hand flew to her mouth, covering the gasp that escaped her mouth. She didn't think it was possible, for her to love this man even more. It seemed, that she was wrong. He gripped her hand, pulling her along. They climbed, up and up, until they reached the very top. Now she knew why heels were not an option. She walked to the edge, closing her eyes as the wind ruffled her hair. She sighed, enjoying the warmth that came with it. She heard a crash from behind her, startling her from her thoughts.

She turned, giggling as her eyes fell on the Doctor. He'd placed the box down, setting up a picnic blanket before turning, and stumbling over the box. He was lying flat on his back, staring up at the sky, the contents of the box sprawled all around him.

"You incredible, clumsy man" She sighed, smiling all the same. She walked forward, offering her hand to him. He gripped her writs, but instead of getting up, pulled her down on top of her. She laughed, smiling into the kiss he pulled her in to. He flipped their positions, pushing her into the ground while his hands trailed along her stomach.

"I have something for you."

She pulled away, raising her eyebrow and smirking. He blushed, eye widening.

"That's not… I didn't mean that…. That, didn't come out… I mean, I was talking about…"

She laughed, kissing him quickly. He rolled off her, sitting up on all fours and searching through the mess that was once in the box. She sat up, leaning on her hands and watching as he rummaged around. She cocked her head to the side, watching his bum as he bent lower to the ground. So far, so good… With a shout of victory, he crawled over to her, handing her a small jewellery box. He sat on his knees, bouncing slightly as she opened the box.

A ring…

More than that… A wedding ring…

White gold, she thinks. Blue crystal… She's not sure what kind though. Her lips parted as she looked up into his eyes. He grinned at her, nodding toward the ring.

"It's engraved."

She looked down, holding it up to the light. It was! It looked like… Gallifreyan…

"I…Don't recognise it."

He grinned, shaking his head. He kissed her cheek, whispering in to her ear.

"It's my name."

She looked up, shocked. His name… He, was telling her his name…

"Oh my god."

He smiled as he kissed along her jaw, whispering as he created a path toward her lips. She shivered, tingles shooting up her spine as his name echoed in her head. She slipped the ring on her finger, lifting her arms, and gripping the back of his neck.

She pushed her hips up, grinding against his own and earning herself a muttered groan. She wrapped her legs around his waist, flipping them over. She sat up, grinning down at him. He seemed a little dazed, staring at her in lust. She ground her hips against his once more, beginning to unbutton his shirt. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, arching her back as his hands found their way between her thighs.

Her hands trailed down his chest, over his abdomen and in to the waist band of his trousers. Her hand gripped his length, eliciting a kiss of pleasure from the man beneath her. One of his hands crawled up her back, taking the zipper at the side of her dress and pulling it down. It dropped down her body, pooling around her thighs. He hand returned to her side, caressing along her stomach and up to her breasts. He cupped one, massaging it. She moaned, pushing her core down against his erection. She jerked as she made contact, the material of his trousers scratching against her underwear.

She removed her hand, pulling the zipper of his trousers down frantically. She reached back in, releasing him from his confinement. He groaned, muttering her name repeatedly. She lifted her hips, his other hand moving her underwear to the side. She looked in to his eyes, and was sure he could feel the heat he was causing between her legs. She lowered herself, groaning his name as he filled her completely.

Her nails dug in to his shoulders, her back once again arched. They didn't move, barely breathed, just for a moment. But when she lifted herself, and sunk back down, time stopped. Everything, they could feel everything. Worlds, planets, everything stopped. Stopped spinning, stopped moving. Then, all at once, stars exploded, suns burned, planets moved and they finally breathed in. It was perfect.

They built up a rhythm. Gasps and groans and yelps and moans… Nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing, the soft mewls they made as skin hit skin… It filled the air, the perfect soundtrack to a perfect sunset. The sun set beyond, and as it did, as the sun disappeared and the moon rose, as she screamed his name, his real name, and he gripped her hips with bruising hands, uttering her own as though it were the best word in the universe, time restarted.

**A/N: So...yeah... this is it... Not IT IT, as in the end IT, but the...yeah... Reviews? I've already written the next one, or what i think will be the next one, but since this is a collection of one-shots, it doesn't really matter what order i put them in, so yeah, i've written the next one... So if i get a few more reviews soon i'll probably update tonight, otherwise it'll be tomorrow... Kay, thanks... Bye...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well... Another Chapter... No, there's no Amy, or Rory... But they are in the next chapter, only briefly... Guess there's nothing else i fell up to saying... Reviews would be awesome... I like that... I'd like that a lot... Please...**

**The Wedding Of Amy Pond**

She gripped her diary, pulling it from the Doctor's hand as he stretched it toward her. She knew he wouldn't have read it… He wouldn't risk it… Wouldn't risk either the repercussions it would cause for the universe, or what she'd do to him if he did… And she knew which one scared him the most.

"_Are you married? River?"_

She smiled mysteriously, pursing her lips in that all knowing smirk of hers.

"_Yes"_

Oh if only he knew… He was so young… So very, very young… One last look at that face, that youthful_, _completely unknowing face, and then she was gone. A flash of blue light from the Vortex Manipulator, and she reappeared in her cell. She shrugged her coat off, rolling her shoulders to rid the knots. She moaned when a hand pressed into her shoulder blade, massaging the tightness in her shoulder.

"You were so young." She moaned, leaning her head against his shoulder as his hand dug the knots out of her muscles. The other trailed across her side, gliding across the soft skin of her stomach. They pulled her closer, her back hitting his chest.

"So young… And you didn't know…"

Lips found their way to her neck, nipping at the spots that make her knees go weak. She breathed in deeply, sighing in contentment. She was spun around, those lips crashing against her own. Her eyes closed, and she melted in to his embrace. She released his lips, his forehead falling against hers.

"And you loved every minute of it" He whispered, teasing her with gentle nips at her bottom lip.

Her eyes opened, and she smiled at the Doctor… Her Doctor.

"Hello Sweetie." She sighed, biting her lip as his eyes darkened.

She slipped out of her shoes, her hand reaching behind her back to pull down the zipper. The dress fell, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and the large necklace decorating her chest. She began walking backwards, pulling him along as he shed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

"So… Amy Pond's wedding… Almost as eventful as your own, wouldn't you say love?"

She sat down on the bed, pulling him by his belt toward her, standing him between her legs. She looked up at him revelling in the look of unconditioned lust that coloured his eyes.

"The end of the universe… The end of time… Not much of a difference sweetie."

He grinned down at her, hips thrusting forward after she undid his trousers and she slipped her hand in. She pumped him slowly, her eyes never leaving his own. In some ways, this made it all the more intimate… Exhilarating… He groaned out her name, his hands burying deep into her hair.

She could feel him tensing, holding back as much as he could. She knew he wouldn't last, not for long. And there! He snapped… His hands gripped hers, pulling himself free from her caress. He surged forward, pinning her to the mattress. He kissed, (or bit depending on how you looked at it), down her neck, over her chest, unclipping her bra as he went. He didn't stop there though, despite how she wanted him to. He kissed down her stomach, over her hips and pulled her knickers down with his teeth. He still didn't stop. He bit the inside of her thighs, hands leaving her own to grip her hips, stopping her from thrusting against his mouth. He kissed her core, tongue flicking down and up, in and out, swallowing the heat of her entrance. He stood up, pulling his trousers down and freeing himself with a groan.

She stared up at him with hooded eyes, her hair fanned out across her pillow and her teeth biting her lip. Yeah, she knew what it did to him… And that, is exactly why she did it. She missed this him. This Doctor… The one who wasn't afraid of accidently hurting her… The one who loved fighting back, just as much as he did submitting…

He returned to the bed, hovering just millimetres above her. He stared into her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. He kissed her, hard and bruising. Then, he thrust, entering her fast, completely… He sunk in to her, groaning at the feel of her velvet walls clenching around him. She gasped, whispering his name into the stillness of her cell. He thrust again, faster and harder. He kissed down her throat, across her clavicle and down the valley between her breasts. She tangled her hands in his hair, gasping as his tongue darted out to lick the underside of her breast.

He flipped them, causing her to sink even further down him than she had been just moments before. She pushed her breasts further into his face, throwing her head back, and tightened her thighs against his hips. He gasped her name, and she knew he was close. She circled her hips, clenching tighter around him.

She screamed his name… He screamed hers… She shook, and fell against his chest, so close to blacking out. He hugged her close to him, turning them so they were on their side. He pulled the blanket over them, hugging her tighter, trying to get as close as physically possible. She hummed, running her hand up and down his bicep… And fell asleep.

When she woke up, she had expected him to be gone… He hardly ever stayed around too long… He did have planets to save, others who needed him almost, but not nearly, as much as she did. But he wasn't. She was draped over his chest, their legs tangled together. He was asleep, which was yet another thing that he rarely ever did. She smiled, snuggling even closer, burying her head into his neck. Some days, just sometimes… They got to act like a normal couple… And sometimes… Those days were her favourite…

**A/N: So... Yeah... Not much... As i said... And once again... Reviews would be real awesome .**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I LOVE THIS ONE! Its a very dark and sort of vulnerable Doctor, straight after The God Complex, so i'm sure you can see where this is going... This, as far as i can remember, has no smut whatsoever, so if you were looking for sex, there's none in this chapter...**

**I wanna thank everyone who's been reviewing... Thank you guys... I WOULD LOVE SOME MORE THOUGH! Please... *hinthintnudgenudge**

**My Nightmare Is You**

He'd already opened his door. And no matter how hard he tried, the image just wouldn't fade. He'd seen it before, in his dreams, his nightmares…. It was one of the only reason's he was glad that he rarely slept. But when he did… It became harder and harder for him to wake up.

It wasn't the first time it had happened. And he knew it wouldn't be the last. He just wished, with all the power of the universe, he wished, at it would end. He didn't need to see it again. HE didn't need to relive it.

He stumbled from the TARDIS, barely hanging on to Rory as Amy ran forward.

"River!" He heard her cry, as if River weren't just a few steps before them. He looked up, watching as she stood from her cot and ran to the bars of her cell. Her hands wrapped around the iron gate, her knuckled turning white.

"What is it? What's happened?"

He destroyed Amy's faith. People died… Innocent people… And then, the door. That's what happened, not that he told her. He remained quiet, staring past her head at a spot on the wall. There was a muffled sound surrounding him, he supposed it was Amy explaining what was wrong.

She didn't know though. Amy… She didn't know that here, in this place, with this woman, was the last place he wanted to be right now. She thought she was helping. Who else was better to help the Doctor other than the woman who seemed to know him best?

River was talking to him now. What was she saying? He couldn't hear her properly, nothing but a light buzzing. But he thought he could guess. The Sonic. To open the doors… That's what she'd want. She'd want to be able to touch him, hold him… Make sure he was alright.

He pulled out the screwdriver, waving it casually over the door. It clocked open, and then, he was in her arms. She said something… To him? No, to Rory. He looked up, blank eyes watching as his two friends slowly returned to the TARDIS. They shot one last look over their shoulders. They were worried. About him… They didn't need to be.

He felt River sit him down on her cot, but he barely paid attention. She knelt in front of him, hands on either thigh and eyes staring in to his own. She didn't say anything. He didn't expect her to. He knew her well enough now to know… She knew him better.

He looked away first, once again staring at a spot on the wall.

"I rarely sleep you know"

His voice sounded strange. Was it because his voice had disturbed the silence that had previously surrounded them? Or was it because he sounded… Defeated? She didn't say anything… He didn't want her too.

"But when I do… Do you know what I see?"

He looked in to her eyes now, searching for a hint. A hint that yes, she did know, she knew everything about his dreams. There was no recognition in her eyes though… She didn't know.

"I see you… And I hate it."

She recoiled… Only slightly. Anyone else would have thought she was just fidgeting… He knew better.

He knows it sounded harsh… But she didn't know what he meant…

"My nightmares are filled with images of you. Everything… You. And I can't tell you why… And I hate it."

He stood, stepping away from her and backing in to a corner.

"You're my biggest fear River"

She stood, eyes wide with confusion.

"I don't understand Sweetie."

He scoffed, chuckling as he looked away. He turned back to her, shaking her head.

"Spoilers"

The word tasted foul in his mouth. He hated it. He hated what it stood for. What it meant.

"I can't tell you River. And it's killing me. But you… It's not just you, you know. It's everyone. And I can't even name who, because than you'll know… And you can't know River. Spoilers and all."

He paced up and down her cell, his shoulder brushing the wall. She remained quiet, just watching him as he ranted.

"How can you stand it? How can you…. You know things… Bad things. Bad things that are going to happen. How can you stand knowing it, and not saying anything. Not changing it. Why won't you change it?" He was standing in front of her now, hands on her shoulders, and he knew that was all that was keeping him upright.

She looked up at him, eyes so very knowing.

"I can't." She whispered, a small, sad smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Her hands caressed the side of his face, pulling him down closer to her. "I can't stand it. You may think I can… But I really, really can't. It hurts, Doctor. That every time I see you, you know me less."

He pulled her closer, hands tight around her back. He closed his eyes, images flashing across his mind.

"How do you do it River?"

He sighed, body finally relaxing in to her embrace.

"I think of all the adventures that wait for you. All the fun we're going to have. And oh, my love, do we have fun."

He held her, the two standing as close as possible in the middle of her cell. Her head was on his chest, turned in to his neck. His right hand was lost in her hair, his left running up and down her back. He had no idea how long they stood there, her listening to the double beat of his hearts, and him breathing in her scent. But it must have been a fair while. Because there was Amy, at the door of River's cell. Rory was leaning in the TARDIS' doorway, and Amy smiled apologetically.

"Phone call Doctor"

River stepped away from him, smiling.

"Go on then you. Save the universe. Just… Have fun doing it."

He grinned at her, kissing her forehead and smiling as her nose scrunched up.

"Yes ma'am."

He ran past her, jumping into the TARDIS, Rory only just managing to get out of the way. He swung himself back out, staring at River.

"Thanks."

She grinned, shooing him away with a flick of her hand, a soft smile his only reply.

**A/N: AMY AND RORY WERE BACK! And for those of you wondering, there will be a Pond Family bonding chapter, just later on... I have 52 chapter for Bowties, Fezes and Stetsons, which all have the basic plot or something already written... I hoped you guys liked it, and please, please, please review some more... Love you guys, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AA/N: Hey there people of the universe. So, first off... Yes there is once again, no smut... Felt weird writing it with this title, plus... It just felt right to end it where i did... I hope you don't mind, but i promise, the next will have some sexy-time... A big thank you to Mrs Marcus Volturi, because she's awesome, and helped me out with this... So... Here you go... Enjoy**

**Jenny**

She'd known as soon as the TARDIS had appeared. What day it was… Was that even possible? For there to be a day, when you lived in a time machine? It didn't matter, she shook her head clearing the thought as she opened the door. She closed it quietly behind her, climbing the steps to the Doctor as he stood stoically at the console. She approached, hand reaching up and wrapping around his neck. She leant against him, pulling him close.

"Hello Sweetie"

His arms wrapped around her waist, his head on her chest as though listening to her heartbeat. She flicked a switch on the TARDIS control, and led him out of the room. She looked down, biting her lip as his eyes closed shut tightly. She sat him down on his bed, climbing on next to him and lying down. He rested his head on her stomach, his arms tightening around her. She played with his hair, tangling it in her fingers, waiting for him. He'd start speaking soon. He always did.

This had happened a few times before. Not always, not every year... Just sometimes… When he couldn't bare the thoughts…

Jenny…

She supposed it was a cruel punishment… Allowing him to get that family he so desperately wanted, only to have it ripped from him a mere hours later… She'd never even met her… Jenny… But she had always known she'd have liked her, simply for the fact they were somewhat similar. Both born for warfare… Both finding solitude in the Doctor.

The first time the Doctor told her about Jenny, she felt… She wasn't really sure how she felt. How do you respond when the man you love so very much, tells you he had a daughter, who had died only hours after he had met her? That first time, one of the rare times she'd ever seen him break… That first time it had been comfort… He wanted comfort, from someone who knew him so well… The second, it'd been about calming him, stopping him from doing something stupid… Stupider than his many other ideas that is… The third, it'd been to help him forget… Forget all he had lost… So what did he need this time?

She stayed silent. Letting him sort out his own thoughts, instead of asking him to help her with hers. Her hands left his hair, trailing down his neck, on to his back, and drawing meaninglessly over his shoulders. His head buried further into her stomach, and then he sniffled. He looked up at her, his hand mimicking her own on her stomach.

"I've done this before?"

River looked down, smiling sadly at his watery eyes.

"Once or twice Sweetie."

He shook his head, sighing.

"I'm sorry. It's stupid. I'm stupid. This is stupid. It's all…"

"Stupid?" She finished for him, her hand halting in his hair, her other gripping his side tightly. "Don't be ridiculous Sweetie. I understand, I really do. Don't try and push it all away. It'll just hurt more."

"You understand?"

She smiled, despite the situation.

"Spoilers." She whispered, leaning her head forward and kissing his forehead.

His eyes closed as he breathed in deeply, taking in her scent.

"Talk to me Sweetie. Let me in."

His eyes opened, his head lifted. He stared in to her eyes, getting lost in the multitude of colours in her eyes.

"I didn't want her. Jenny. I rejected her at first. Donna… Donna tried to make me see. See her, like a real person, not just a thief who stole my DNA." He swallowed, sitting up. His hands gripped her own, he looked down as he spoke. "She had a heart River. Two of them! She was like me. She was a part of me."

She sat up, tucking her legs under her, as she leant forward. He looked up, tears threatening to fall.

"She reminded me of Gallifrey. And all that I'd lost. Everyone that I'd lost. I thought maybe I wouldn't be so alone. Finally, it wouldn't just be a companion and me… It'd be a companion, and me… And Jenny."

"And then she was gone."

He nodded, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"And then she was gone."

She pulled him in to a tight hug, rocking him back and forth as he cried. She'd only ever seen him cry, truly cry, a few times before. This… This was heartbreaking. He cried for his people. He cried for his planet. He cried for his daughter. And he cried for himself.

They remained that way, him clinging to her, for well over an hour. His cries had subsided, but he sniffled every now and then. She stared at the wall before her, her hand once again running through his hair. He lifted his head, sniffling yet again.

"Thank you."

She broke her gaze from the spot on the wall she'd been staring at. Looking in to his old, pained eyes, she smiled in sympathy.

"Always sweetie."

He smiled at her, tears streaking his face. And at that moment, as the TARDIS's wall lights haloed her hair, he'd never loved her more. He leant forward, pulling her in until his lips fell against hers. He kissed her, nothing passionate, nothing simple. And she'd never admit it, but it was the best kiss of her life.

**A/N: Now... There's something hidden in here, that i wonder if anyone can pick up on. Haha... Now, this is only one of many of a few two-parter chapters, despite the fact i said these would be one-shots only... The next part of this, will be up quite a few chapters after this, so don't hold out for it... Also, if anyone has a plot idea they may want me to write, feel free to ask, and i'll get right on that... I'm at 56 planned chapters for this... I want to get to a hundred... That is my goal for this story... So, thank you very much for reading, i hope to update again soon .**

**Oh, also... Reviews? Please? I'll love you for ever... . haha, bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay... So, i was hoping for a few more reviews, but hopefully this time i'll get some more . Please, Please review! Also, I said i wasn't going to update, until i got a few more reviews, or i'd written a couple more chapters... but i couldn't resist... I hope you guys like it... Great big thanks to Mrs Marcus Volturi, yet again... Awesome... On ya read!**

**Locked In!**

It wasn't the first time that the TARDIS had acted of her own accord. Sometimes, she sends them to planets, all on her own. Or a year, where there was someone, or something, she wanted them to meet. Sometimes she sent them aimlessly through the vortex, refusing to move until they've had a rest. This, however… was a little new.

It had happened before. Though, on those occasions, it was with assistance. Caan… House… The Dream Lord… And all had managed to either lock them in, or out of the TARDIS. The TARDIS locking them in… That was new…

Amy sat on the stairs, watching as the Doctor ran through from one corridor, and in to the next. River was leaning against the door, cleaning her gun. Rory sat lying on the floor under the TARDIS controls.

"SEXY! Come on old girl. Let us out!"

The Doctor came bounding in to the room, spinning around as he shouted at the TARDIS. River stepped forward, placing her hand on his shoulder to stop him from falling.

"Sweetie… I'm sure she has her reasons."

He pouts at her, sticking his bottom lip out.

"But I want to know them"

She rolls her eyes as he whines. Holstering her gun, she smirks at him, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Doctor" She purrs. " You know there are some ways to pass the time other than shouting at the TARDIS, right?"

He cocks his head to the side, frowning.

"Like what? She doesn't need to be looked at or anything. It's not like she needs servicing, or something."

She licks her lips, grinning. Leaning forward, she whispers in to his ear.

"Oh but I can think of someone else who could use a good service. Doctor"

He blushes, shifting around on his feet.

"River!"

Amy giggles in the background, imagining exactly what River said to him. Rory shifted on his back, uncomfortable.

"That was…. What I meant was… I was talking about…"

The Doctor splutters, attempting to string a coherent sentence together. He coughs, drawing himself to full-height. Shifting around so his jacket is pulled down, he strides off, past River towards another corridor.

"I think, we should check if every room is on lock-down. I'll… Check this way."

He rushes through, still blushing furiously. River grins at Amy and Rory, as the two stand up. Winking at them, she laughs.

"Oh it is so fun to… ruffle him up."

Amy laughs, nodding. She grips Rory's arm, dragging him in the opposite direction of the Doctor.

"I think… We'll check these rooms. Over here. Far from the Doctor. Wouldn't you say he's need some help River?"

Rory chokes, blushing at the suggestion in Amy's words. River laughs again, nodding her head.

"Quite a lot of help I think. I think I'll go… give him a _hand_"

Amy roars with laughter, as Rory shifts around before breaking her grip and running off. The two women watch as he runs, before turning to grin at each other.

"See you later then, River. Have… Fun"

She walks off, laughing as River's answer echoes down the hall.

"Oh I intend to."

River watches as Amy leaves. Turning on her heel, she heads off to follow the Doctor. Before leaving, she places her hand on the TARDIS' wall, smiling appreciatively.

"Thank you darling."

The TARDIS hums beneath her fingers, laughing along with River. As River heads in search of the Doctor, she grins to herself.

_What the Doctor doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides… I doubt he'll find out I asked the TARDIS to lock the doors._

She grins at her thoughts, yelping suddenly when her arm is grabbed. She's spun around, her back hitting the wall with a loud thump. The Doctor stands before her, eyes dark and breathing heavily. She smirks up at him, shifting so she's centre to the Doctor. He growls slightly, causing her breathing to quicken. Oh how she loved when he got like this.

"That… Was not very nice of you, Doctor Song"

She pushed forward, attempting to kiss him along his jaw, when his arms pushed her back, pinning her to the wall.

"I'm not a nice person, Doctor."

He pushed his hips forward, his erection pushing against her thigh. She moaned, lifting her own to grind against him. He hissed, pulling back.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there."

Then… He kissed her. Forcing his tongue between her lips. He pushed himself into her, trapping her further against the wall. She moaned, as his hands trailed down under her shirt and burned a path along her skin. She moaned, arching into him as his hands disappeared under the waistline of her pants.

"River."

She opened her eyes, looking up at him with pure lust.

"Doctor?" She gasped out, as his fingers trailed along her folds.

He grinned, flicking her clit, watching as her back arched further and she gasped.

"Your name suits you."

Her eyes flew open, and she's staring at him in completely shock. He took this as an opportunity, pushing a finger into her roughly.

"Doctor!" She moaned, eyes once again closing.

He pushed in and out of her, relishing in the sounds she was making. Adding another finger, he ground his erection against her thigh, moaning in delight. He dropped his head, kissing and sucking and biting at her neck. He kept his grip on her, not letting her move other than to squirm under his touch. One hand trailed up her stomach, sneaking under her shirt to rest on her breasts. He froze as his hand reached that golden valley.

"No bra?" He murmured against her skin. He felt her shake her head. Her curls tickling his cheek. He knew she was too close now to be able to speak. It made him smirk.

As his hand tweaked her left nipple, he curled his fingers inside her, hitting that oh so delicious spot within her. She banged her head against the wall, a throaty scream escaping her.

"Oh God!"

He kissed her neck as she shattered, smiling as she slumped against the wall.

"Not god. Just Doctor."

She smiled shakily, attempting to slow her breathing and the twitch her legs had gained.

"Cheeky" She breathed out, her heart finally slowing to its normal pace.

He pushed his hips higher, forward, his erection grinding in to her core. She gasped again, jerking at the sudden touch.

"You love it." He replies, mouth returning to her neck, the other side this time.

He loosens his grip on her arms, allowing her to move, but only slightly. They fall immediately, wrestling with his zipper in a desperate attempt to rid him of his pants. They drop, pooling around his feet, and there's barely any delay when her hands have pulled down his boxers and gripped his throbbing length tightly. He groans, his own hand ripping her pants down to join his at their feet. He hadn't noticed before, too busy to care. But she's not wearing underwear. Any. At all. He groans again, gripping her thighs and lifting her up. They wrap around his waist, and he uses the wall behind her to keep her supported. Her hand pulls him forward, resting him at her entrance. Looking in to her eyes now, he thrusts, entering her completely and fully. She groans out, the sound reverberating through the hall. He grunts, freezing as her silken walls clench around him, still experiencing the aftershocks from her first orgasm. When she's adjusted to him, she's panting.

"Doctor. Please. Now"

He doesn't need any more encouragement. He pulls out, only stopping when he's almost completely left her. Thrusting back in, she slides up the wall, and she's moaning again. He thrusts in and out, her groans, moans and pleas of more echo in his head. He's so close. She tightens her legs around him, screaming out as her orgasm catches her by surprise. Her walls grip him tightly, and that's all it takes. He comes, calling out her name. He's giving everything to her. All of him, all that ever was and all that ever will be. And she's doing the same.

She's still shaking when the stars leave his vision. Her eyes are closed; a thin sheen of sweat has appeared on her forehead. He leans forward, resting his on her own. They're breathing heavily, their hearts racing. When they've caught their breath, the stare at each other, looking into each other's eyes. The Doctor grins then, lifting a hand to pull a curl from her head, laughing as it springs back to place.

"So… Good enough service, Doctor Song?"

She laughs, batting his hand away from her hair.

"Only the best, Doctor."

They're smiling at each other as they enter the console room, flushed and hair messed up, Amy laughs at them. Rory rolls his eyes, but joins his wife in laughing.

"We're out of the vortex now. The TARDIS just landed herself, like, right now."

The Doctor turns to raise an accusing eyebrow at River, finally having pieced everything together. No underwear, lack of panic… River planned this.

She winks at him, laughing as she bounds up to the controls. And he simply shakes his head. _That impossible woman. She'll be the death of me._

**A/N: So, if anyone was confused about the change from past to present tense... It was supposed to be that way... Sorry if it annoyed anyone... please, Please review guys... It makes me write more ;D haha thanks... Allonsy!**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so this is a little angsty, and very short, and i apologize for that... River... Is fairly vulnerable here, so please don't see that as OOC-ing her... I personally don't think River was always as strong/confident as she is now, and that maybe the vulnerabilty that River may have once felt, is still there deep down... Any way, i'm hoping this is okay, and thank you everyone for the reviews... Once again, as you will probably see quite a lot, cause she is amazing and gives me advice with chapters, Thanks Mrs Marcus Volturi... You're awesome .**

**You Won't Find Her**

"You won't find her."

He froze as he excited the TARDIS, the sonic screwdriver ready in his hand. He'd looked for Melody. Oh how he looked. But he just couldn't find her. So, he went to the best person to tell him. He had appeared inside Stormcage, just outside her cell. Though, as soon as he stepped outside, he knew. She had been waiting for him.

Her back was to him. She was facing the wall, staring out through the bars on her… windows. He stepped forward, waving the sonic about until the door clicked open.

"You won't find her." She repeated, the Doctor having barely stepped foot into her cell. "And I won't help you to." She turned around, and he froze as he saw the tears threatening to fall. River, was someone who he'd hardly ever seen cry. She once told him, she was raised to believe crying was a sign of weakness. He hated that, now more than ever. He stepped forward, holding his arms out, letting her fall in to them, as she whispered "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, pulling her in tighter, kissing the top of her head.

"No. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have been more careful, more prepared. I was cocky. But River," He pulled her back, lifting her chin so he could look at her properly. " River. Help me. Please. I can fix this. Help me."

She shook her head, tears finally falling. It tore at the Doctor. This was the worst he had ever seen her. It was heartbreaking.

"I can't. " She whispered, staring at him through broken eyes. "If I tell you, this… All of it. It'll never happen. I can't let you do that. I just… I can't."

He understood. But… He didn't. What was he supposed to do? He promised Amy he'd find her daughter. But he can't hurt River. Not like this. His thoughts wondered back to the Library. She'd sacrificed herself. She'd died! So that they could have what they had now. What made him think she wouldn't give all this up, for a childhood he knew would be better? It was the same thing. Save Melody. Save River. In the end, he knew what he had to choose. He'd known all along. He just hadn't wanted to admit it… Yet another promise to Amy, that he'd have to break.

He pulled River closer, closing his eyes, hiding his own tears. He thought about her. River… Melody. What had she gone through? What was her life like? Was she happy? Was she safe?

He tightened his grip, on both River, and his eyes. He didn't want to think about it. Ever. But he knew, one day… He was going to have to. And he really, really wasn't looking forward to it.

**A/N: Okay... As i said... Very short, but... I felt it was something that may have been addressed, or should be addressed... Really i just felt like writing it... Thanks guys... Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So.. I'm hoping you guys a relatively safe reading this... Because as i write this Author's Note, i am sleep deprived, having been awake for 21 hours writing chapters for this story... Suffice to say... I am up to chapter 17... Anyway... I don't even remember what this is about... I apologize if it's crap... I don't thinkit has smut... I honestly don't remember... But, whatever... Enjoy?**

**No You Don't**

"I hate you" She scowled, as she shimmied herself in to the dress on the bed before her.

"No you don't". He leant against her back, his breath flying across her neck. His hands went to the ribbons on her back, helping her to tie the tight corset top up.

"I really, really do."

His fingers lingered on her lower back, caressing the small amount of skin visible there. He leant forward again, his mouth by her ear. She shivered, as breathed out, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Never."

She spun around, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him in to a deep kiss. Their tongues battled, moans filled the air. He lifted her dress, scrunching it up around her waist. She pushed her hips forward, grinning at the hiss she caused. His hand had just about to untie the top, when a knock interrupted them.

"Mr Lake? They're ready for you."

The Doctor pulled away, his breath ragged and his grip on her, tight.

"Thank you." He called out, stepping away from River. She pulled her dress down, turning to look in the mirror.

"I still can't believe you said my name was Harmony Lake. Do you realize how incredibly tacky that is?"

He scoffed, leaning back against the door.

"It's a cool name."

"You think everything is cool Sweetie"

She rolled her eyes, standing up from looking in the mirror and turning towards him. She smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well? How do I look?"

His eyes darkened slightly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

"Ravishing."

She grinned, walking forward with just that tiny bit of sway in her hips. She pushed him back against the door, her hand pressing hard against his chest. Leaning forward, she kissed him quickly on the lips, smirking as he whined when she pulled away.

"Come on then Doctor Lake. You're the one that got us in to this."

He swallowed, nodded, then spun around holding out his arm.

"After you, Mrs Lake."

She shook her head, laughing as she wrapped an arm around his own. Leading her out of the room, they made their way down the stairs. River turned her head slightly, whispering to the Doctor as they walked towards the ballroom.

"So… What exactly are we supposed to be doing here?"

The Doctor nodded at a couple as they crossed paths, before looking at River to answer her.

"The President of Clrafric, the opposing ruling government, think there's something odd going on over here in Clratref. He asked that I help them in finding out what."

She raised her eyebrow, shooting him a curious smile.

"And I'm here, why?"

As they reached the doors, he turned to her and grinned.

"Because Amy's sick, and Rory just won't make the same impression. Also… There's dancing. Dancing! One can't dance on their own River, they'd look ridiculous. And we're supposed to be diplomats, well… I'm supposed to be a diplomat. You're just my wife."

Her eyes widened slightly, and feigned hurt look crossing her face.

"So… First, I was your third choice to bring here. Second, I'm just here so you have someone to dance with. And third… I'm arm candy?"

His grin dropped slowly, and he blinked quickly, looking anywhere but at her.

He opened his mouth to speak, when the doors opened, and their names were announced. He spun quickly, pulling her back in to his arms, and striding forward. River grinned, turning to smile at all the guests in the ballroom. They made their way toward the Clratref President, bowing when they reached him. They spoke for a few moments, and from what River could see, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them. She caught the Doctor's eye, nodding in return to his own. Neither did the Doctor apparently.

She felt herself being pulled toward the dance floor. She turned her head, returning the Doctor's smile. He pulled her closer, resting his hand on the small of her back. His other lifted her hands, placing the around his neck. Returning to her side, he held her close and begun swaying them to the music. She smiled softly, resting her head on his chest.

He spun her around the floor, quietly humming the lyrics to the song. Pulling herself up closer, she kissed him softly. Leaning away from him, they smiled at each other. Resting her head back on his chest, she sighed.

"This is nice."

She nodded her head, mumbling her agreement.

"I am curious though. There's nothing wrong with the Clratref Ruling Council. Why are we here?"

She lifted her head, looking at the Doctor in confusion. He frowned, looking around the room.

"I'm not sure."

Their eyes snapped to each other as they felt a slow rumbling build up through the floor. They stopped swaying to the song, turning to stare at the doors.

"But… I think I have an idea." He whispered to her, eyes staring at the doors.

River looked around, taking notice of the fact, not a single one of the other guests were reacting. This did not look good. Turning back, her hand flew to the Doctor arm when the doors banged open. They could barely see through the smoke, but they didn't really need to.

"The Doctor is here." A robotic, high pitched voice drifted through the smoke. The Doctor placed his hand over hers, gripping it, as she looked around for alternate exists.

"Oh no." The Doctor groaned out. The robotic voice once again spoke, the signature phrase echoing through their heads.

"He will be Exterminated! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

Through the smoke, a metallic red Dalek appeared. The Doctor looked at River, shrugging his shoulders.

"Feel up to a run, Mrs Lake?"

River grinned, pulling a gun from a holster on her thigh.

"Aren't I always?"

He grinned, despite the annoyance he felt at her weapon. Gripping her hand, and closing his eyes, he nodded at her. He heard the tell-tale sign of her blaster's shot hitting something, and opening his eyes, he rushed forward, dragging her with him. Running full sprint, they turned the corner, coming face to face with the TARDIS doors. Rushing in, they barely closed the door when a shot fired from the Dalek. Laughing, they hit buttons and pulled levers, sending the TARDIS in to the vortex. Spinning around the console, River took hold of the Doctor's jacket. Pulling him in, she kissed him, dragging her teeth across his bottom lip. Leaning back again, she smiled seductively, pulling him along towards his room.

**A/N: That... Pretty much all i'm coherent enough to write (did that even makes sense?)... Peace out bros... Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter, not many reviews... Honestly, i don't even care right now. I'm sleepy, but i figured, may as well. I can't remember if i like this chapter or not... Sorry if it's absolute garbage... Meh, night?**

**Always Comes Down To Handcuffs**

A normal day…

For once in his very, very long life… He's experiencing a normal day.

The TARDIS… The Ponds… River's even let him keep the Fez on. That… Really should have told him something. But he was just so enamoured by a normal, non-running, not being shot at, day. They were sitting in the middle of the console room, playing Cluedo (which, the Doctor was winning at… Surprise, surprise), and talking… Just… Talking…

"AHA! I told you it was Colonel Mustard in the Ballroom with the Knife! I've met the actual Colonel Mustard you know… Nice old chap, though he had an odd obsession with cigars…"

He carried on talking, leaning down eye level to the ground, staring at the small figurine that was Colonel Mustard. Amy exchanged glances with River, the latter rolling her eyes at him. Rory was lying on his back, barely listening as the Doctor babbled on.

"Oh Sweetie… Please, tell us all about you're interactions with all the characters currently on the board." River leant back on her hands, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Which, the Doctor unfortunately didn't pick up on.

He spoke about Miss Scarlet next, chatting on about how the dress was his idea. The three Ponds stared at each other, silently communicating over who was going to interrupt. Amy and Rory both glared at River, clearly saying it was her job. Leaning forward, Amy whispered in her ear.

"He's your husband"

Tilting her head, she whispered back.

"He's your best friend."

Narrowing her eyes, Amy adopted a stern tone.

"I'm your mother. Do as I say."

Looking at Amy in shock, she shook her head, muttering under her breath as she crawled towards the Doctor.

Amy grinned triumphantly at Rory, grin growing wider as he chuckled in amusement. Looking back over, she cocked her head to the side as she watched River attempt to silence the Doctor. It was really a half attempt though… At least that's what Amy thought… Because really, once the Doctor's started, you really can't stop him… River obviously knew that.

She was leaning over him, her chin resting on his shoulder as he babbled on. She rolled her eyes, finally clamping a hand around his mouth. She turned to Amy and Rory, smiling deceptively sweetly.

"Mummy… Why don't you and Daddy take a walk outside… We should be parked on a beach."

Amy blushed, but nodded and pulled a protesting Rory to his feet. She pushed him out, as he attempted to squirm around her. He glared at the Doctor, but the doors closing on the two before he could speak. They could he his protests as they walked away.

"But… But Amy! Doctor.. And River.. Daughter… In the TARDIS!"

River rolled her eyes, returning to look at the Doctor, who was completely immersed in his story, he didn't even notice their leaving.

She wrapped her hand around his neck, swinging down to kiss his jugular. He tensed, shifting slightly on the floor. Looking up, he scrambled forward, spilling the figurines over the TARDIS' floor.

"River! What about Amy and Rory? I don't think they… Where did they go?"

She smirked, crawling forward until he was backed against the railing. Leaning over him, she swung her leg over his thighs, straddling.

"Left… Went for a walk… You should really be paying more attention Sweetie."

He attempted to protest. He was the Doctor. He paid just the right amount of attention, thank you very much. But his protests were muffled by River's mouth. River's mouth that was trailing kisses down his neck, over his stomach, down his hips, over his thighs. Repeating, over and over again, until she stopped over his mouth. She forced her tongue through his teeth, nibbling softly on his lip. He groaned, pushing his hips upward. He was so completely focused on River's hips, and River's hands, and River's chest, that he missed the echoing sound of metal clicking against metal. It wasn't until he attempted to lift his hands to run down her side that he realized he was quite literally pinned. She'd handcuffed him to the rails!

"Really River? Why must it always come down to handcuffs?"

She circled her hips, grinning at his hiss. Leaning forward, she kissed up his neck.

"You love it."

He groaned, pulling against the metal bracelets, desperate to feel her touch. She ran her hands up and under his shirt, tracing a path up and down his torso. They disappeared in to the waistband of his trousers. Unbuttoning them with a practiced ease, she shimmied down his legs, dragging his trousers with her. She looked up, her eyes hooded and dark. The Doctor groaned, unable to even form coherent sentences, let alone words. He tried to deny just how turned on he was by this, but the rapidly growing tent in his boxers gave him away.

She crawled back up his body, one hand drawing meaningless picture over his chest, the other sneaking in to his boxers. She gripped his cock, smirking at his slight jump and exclamation of 'River'. She pumped him slowly, dragging her nails along the sensitive flesh. His hips thrust forward, he groaned in both pain and pleasure. The metal of the handcuffs were digging in to his skin, but it was oh so worth the pain.

She dragged her body up his legs, keeping a firm grip on his cock. She straddled his hips, beaming down at him. He groaned, his eyes becoming unfocused as the light created a halo around her head. He whimpered as she pulled her dress up, breathing heavily as he watched her slowly sink down. He was transfixed, staring as his cock slowly disappeared into luscious curls. She closed her eyes, moaning as he filled her. She threw her head back, pushing her chest forward, just out of reach of the Doctor's mouth. He whimpered, pulling against the restraints wrapped around his wrists. He watched as she bounced, groaning as she took him all the way. He felt her clench around him, fluttering as she approached her orgasm. He pulled against the handcuffs, wincing as they dug in to his skin. He groaned out her name, feeling his climax approach.

River's nails clung in to his shoulders, tightening as she screamed out his name. The TARDIS hummed, a low vibrating drawing out their orgasms. She collapsed on top of him, still fluttering around him, experiencing the aftershocks. His wrists began to hurt, cramping from the angle.

"I love those handcuffs"

She shook her head against his chest, a low, throaty chuckles her only reply.

**A/N: ^ that... I dunno... See ya...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay... So another relatively short chapter... This is yet another first chapter to a two-parter... possibly three-parter... This isn't one of those, romantic, fluffy kind of ones... I'm hoping you guys like it... It's a little different. Enjoy...**

**Into The Dark: Part I**

Darkness… He hated darkness… It reminded him of Vashta Nerada… Which reminded him of The Library… And of course that reminded him of River… And River's death…

He hated darkness…

So it was just his luck that the only possible way out of this god forsaken forest was through an incredibly dark tunnel, with absolutely no source of light baring his Sonic Screwdriver. He took a deep breath, ignoring the curious looks he knew Amy and Rory were shooting him. He gripped River's hand in his own, holding her tightly. He stepped towards the tunnel, images flashing before his eyes.

He really, really hated darkness.

He turned slightly, looking at the group of people behind him, waiting for him to lead them out. He caught River's eyes, frowning at the confusion he saw. He looked away quickly, not being able to look any longer. He tugged her closer though, making sure he kept a grip on her hand. Stepping forward again, he slowly led them into the dark.

He pulled out the Sonic, turning it on. The green light swept across the tunnel, creating an eerie glow amongst the shadows.

"This is quite exciting, wouldn't you say Sweetie?"

Her breath blew into his ear, causing in involuntary shiver. No. It wasn't actually. But he couldn't tell her that. He nodded, expecting her to have seen, due to the Sonic light. Their footsteps echoed down the tunnel, the sound reverberating along the stone walls.

Did he mention he hated darkness?

He was waving the Sonic in front of him, making sure there wasn't anything he could trip over, when it happened. River's hand slipped from his. He spun around, forcing the light on to those following. No River.

He turned madly, his breath quickening.

"River! River! River where are you?"

A noise alerted him to his left. Something moved. He turned quickly, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw River. She was standing near the wall, staring intently at something.

"River?"

She barely acknowledged him. Simply tilting her head.

"Doctor. You may want to have a look at this."

He turned, telling the others to stay put, not to move off. He approached her, hand coming to rest on her shoulder. He needed contact.

"What is it?"

She didn't move her head… Didn't even blink.

"That… Looks an awfully lot like a Weeping Angel."

He jumped, pulling River back and eyes flashing to the stone figure. It certainly looked like an angel. Whether it was a Weeping Angel… He had no way of testing the theory. River stepped around him, shrugging off his grip despite his protests.

"There's something strange about it. The tunnel was completely dark before we entered. We didn't even notice it at first. Why didn't it move before?"

The Doctor shook his head, jumping when a voice appeared at his shoulder.

"Doctor. Is that what I think it is?"

Turning, confident that River had her eyes on the angel, he glared at Amy, Rory standing just behind her.

"What do you not get, about don't go anywhere? You never listen when it comes to those things do you? What's the point in telling you, if you don't follow instructions?"

Amy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Then don't."

Rory shrugged behind her. Honestly, she was Amy. What could you do? A gasp made him turn, eyes settling on River.

"What? What is it?"

She stepped back, head shaking.

"It is! It is a Weeping Angel. But… It's frozen!"

He frowned, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? River?"

She looked away, staring directly at him.

"The Weeping Angel is frozen to the wall. It can't move. Even if we look away."

His head snapped towards it, as did Amy and Rory's. River shook her head, leaning forward for a closer look. The Doctor pulled her back, ignoring her exclamation's. He waved the Sonic over the Angel.

"This… Is not normal. It should be impossible. Something… Maybe someone… Caused this." Turning his head, he looked directly down the dark tunnel. "And I think it's still here."

They stared in the same direction, and this time, he voiced his thoughts.

"I hate the dark."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Okay, so there you go... I hope you guys enjoyed it... Reviews once again, would be awesome... Allonsy**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So... This is full of kinky stuff... BTW i'm sorry if the platform is full glass, i think that only some of it is, and the part where the Doctor is sitting actually isn't, but i can't remember... Please don't flame me if it is, i honestly couldn't remember... Anyway, i hope you enjoy it, i realize this chapter is fairly short, as is the next one i'm sure, but please be patient... There are a few that are at least over 1000 words coming up.**

**On another note.. I've just uploaded a new story... Kinda... Really it's a companion to Mrs Marcus Volturi's new story Journey to the End, which i recommend, and would like to ask you all to read The Gamma Forest, which is my companion bit... Anyway, enjoy this chapter... And a little spoiler for you all... The next chapter, is even more different then the others i've said are different... As who knows, is it the 11th Doctor? Or is it a different one? Well only i know, so i hope you guys enjoy... Stay tuned ;D haha**

**Psychic Paper**

He really shouldn't be surprised. This was most definitely something River would do.

It had started as your ordinary day. Or what counts as an ordinary day when you travel with the Doctor. There'd been talking, and investigating, and a hell of a lot of running. One can't have an adventure without a little running.

They were standing in the TARDIS now, at the console choosing a planet to go to next. Rory and Amy were flirting. And oh were they flirting.

He felt a burning sensation on his thigh. Yelping, he reached in, pulling out the psychic paper. Amy and Rory looked at him oddly, an amused smile gracing both their lips. Smiling awkwardly at them, he flipped open the paper. Words begun to appear, half loopy writing materializing. He knew that handwriting. River…

_Hello Sweetie… Hope I didn't burn you xo_

Frowning, he cocked his head to the side. Confused as to why River used the paper. He didn't even get a chance to reply, when the words disappeared, only to be replaced with more.

_I could always kiss it better for you…_

He shifted on his feet, licking his lips. He smiled at the Ponds, creeping down the stairs and under the platform. Sitting on the swing, he looked back at the paper. River sure didn't seem to need him to speak… Or, write… Another message replaced the previous.

_Or lick? Would you like that Sweetie? For me to lick you?_

He swallowed, feeling a rather uncomfortable tightness in his trousers. He shifted again, eyes glued on the paper.

_You're enjoying this aren't you Sweetie? You want me don't you?_

He nodded, despite the fact she couldn't see him. He looked around suspiciously, as if he wasn't quite sure of that statement. A burning in his fingertips told him River sent another message. Taking a deep breath, he looked down.

_I want you. Oh how I want you Sweetie. I can imagine you. Those hands of yours. Running up my bare, naked skin. Can you see it Sweetie?_

He gulped, imagining that exact scene in his mind. The golden skin of hers would be flushed, sweaty with aching need. She'd be warm, and his cold hands would cause her to shiver, as he trailed a path up her stomach, over her breasts and circling her nipples. The bulge in his trousers tightened even more, and it took all his willpower not to reach for his zipper.

_I can feel it. Your hands. I love those hands. Down my stomach, into my waistband, stroking my folds. Oh Doctor. I'm so wet for you._

That does it. His zipper is down, and he pulls his cock out. The cool air causes him to wince, but the relief is well worth it. His vision is taken over again. Golden skin, blonde curls, green eyes… He can see her hands. Watching them as they travel between her own breasts. They skit across her stomach, down over her hips and over her damp curls. He sees her small delicate hands, with her perfect nails, as they flick over her clit. She'd arch in to her own touch, moaning as her fingers skirted across her most intimate area.

He'd barely even realized until the message burned his hand, that he was now stroking his painfully hard cock. Blinking, he looked at the message.

_I'd beg you for more. And you'd slip a finger in. OH, how I love your fingers. You'd build a rhythm, adding another. God, Doctor. I'm so wet for you, and you slip in and out so easily._

He's breathing heavy now. Now gripping his cock instead of simply stroking it. He groans out, eyes closing as he watches her in his mind. She'd be clenching around him by now. She'd always had a thing about his fingers.

_You curl your fingers, and I'm sceeeeereammingg yoeru naymee!..._

He can see her. Screaming, her throat making the most animalistic of noises. She'd been right, about being a screamer. And he can see her as she spasms, her legs shaking and her eyes screwed shut. His name never sounds as good as it does when she's screaming it in pure, lustful ecstasy. And that's it… That's all he needed. His name, on her lips. His groaning out her own, coming at the thought of her heavy lidded eyes watching him.

He's panting now, sitting on the seat boneless and spent. He swings back and forth, the paper held loosely in his other hand. Noises on the stairs draws his attention. Amy and Rory apparently looking for him. Rory pops his head under the floor, luckily the Doctor managed to zip up his trousers in time.

"Doctor? We've got a planet. Amy said she wants to go… Now."

He nods, standing shakily. Before putting the paper back in his pocket, one last message appears.

_Until next time Sweetie xo_

__**A/N: Well there you go... A whole new meaning to phone sex wouldn't you say? Haha... Hope you guys liked it... Allonsy .**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So this one is very short, and not at all fluffy... basically it's just one of those filler chapters, plus i really, really wanted to write this... Mrs Marcus Volturi has tried ever so hard in attempting to guess what this chapter was all about, and while giving me major ideas for new chapters, were not right. So on that note, i am not telling anything... You'll just have to read... Haha... Also, thanks you guys so much for the reviews... I'm loving them...**

**In regards to the next installment of Chapter 13, all of my two-part stories are sor tof just mixed in here... It'll be up eventually... Just like Jenny Part II will be... And so on... Anyway... Enjoy**

**Professor Song?**

He should have expected this. He knew their timelines were all wonky. He just didn't know he'd see her so soon. It had only been a few weeks, and yet here he was, having just been picked up by a rescue ship, and the first person he sees when he get off?... Her.

The curls were a dead giveaway. He's never seen such magical hair before. Her body (not that he was looking before), but her body is definitely something he'd remember. And boy did he remember. And that most definitely was her body.

She was talking to a group of people. Either friends or colleagues… He wasn't quite sure. Her hair was different. Blonde… Had she always been blonde? He walked up behind her, one of the women she was talking to giggled. She turned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Professor Song?"

She furrowed her brow, smiling in amusement.

"Professor? Sorry, not quite yet. I've only just received my doctorate."

He nods, smiling apologetically, spotting Donna in the distance.

"Terribly sorry Doctor Song."

He walked passed her, only making it a few steps before her voice called out to him.

"I suppose you'd be looking for an older me Sweetie."

He spun around, seeing her wink before she slunk away, smirking over her shoulder. He blinked, grinning to himself. Oh he was going to have fun running with her.

He strolled up to Donna, noticing her distracted gaze. She was staring after Doctor Song, a frown on her face.

"I know that woman. That's not that Professor from The… The Library?"

She looked at him in confusion, having obviously forgotten the clashing timelines.

"Nope. Not her. Well… not her yet. Come on… Let's get going. All new adventures await."

She shook her head at him, but turned on her heel anyway. He shot one last look over his shoulder, smiling sadly, before striding off towards his blue box.

**A/N: Like i said... very short...But to those of you not quite on the same page... This was the 10th Doctor (David Tennant) meeting an earlier River, set in the episode Midnight... How was that, for different and surprising, Mrs Marcus Volturi? HAHA! told you you wouldn't guess what it was about :P...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: so, since my last chapter was so short, i thought i might add another one, just to be nice. this one, i like quite a lot, simply because it's flirty, sexy, teasing fun, with just that small soft, fluffiness we all know and love. if any of you have any prompts for me, add them in your review, or PM, an i'll add it to the growing list of planned out chapters . lucky you, my list is currently at 56 . enjoy**

**Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold**

It must have been a retaliation. She's always shooting his hats. It had to be because of that. Because there is no way, no damn way, he'd get her all hot and bothered, just to shoot her down and leave without a damn good reason. And as far as she was concerned… The universe had to have been on the brink of ending, for him to be able to leave. So her shooting his hats… That had better not have been his reason.

It took her a few moments to catch her breath. The ache between her thighs was even more persistent, especially since the usual satisfaction that tamed that ache… Was missing… She stared at the ceiling of her cell, her breath ragged. Whether from the lack of orgasmic screaming, or the anger she felt… She couldn't exactly tell.

She shook her head, closing her eyes and picturing perfect scenarios of revenge. But oh, why not simply return the favour. The Doctor is going to learn, working River Song into a shuddering, almost there, mess, and not finishing what he started… Is not something he'll ever want to do again…

She picked a time when she knew Amy and Rory weren't going to be there. Just so there weren't going to be any… distractions. Materializing inside the TARDIS… His jump of shock was a great start to her plan. She didn't even give him time to speak. Stepping forward, she pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. Kissing him thoroughly, her tongue darting in to lick just behind the top of his teeth. He groaned, attempting to speak but all that came out was a muffled version of her name. She straddled his hips, pressing hard down against his own.

She swallowed his groan, allowing him to rest his hands on her thighs. She lifted her hips, reaching down, under his trousers. She gripped his cock, smirking at the hardness of it. He bucked beneath her, causing her to lose her grip and forcing him to hit the heat of her core. She gasped, almost forgetting what she was supposed to be doing. Shaking her head, she smirked down at him, watching him squirm beneath her. Leaning down, she kissed him again, rolling her hips in to his until he grabbed her thighs and flipped them. He ground against her, moaning her name. She counted in her head, refusing to let her arousal take control. She knew he was so very close. About now, he'd rip her thong off and thrust in to her. Which was exactly why she wrapped her legs around his waist, flipping them back to their previous position…

He thrust upwards, but came in to contact with air. His previously closed eyes opened, confused. River, was no longer there. Sitting up, he saw her standing, smirking at him.

"River?"

She grinned, holding up her wrist. She cocked her head to the side, winking at him.

"Sorry Sweetie… I've got to run. Kiss, kiss"

And then she flashed out, gone in a fraction of a second. He stared, wide-eyed, at the spot his wife previously occupied. Shaking his head, he blinked in confusion.

"What just happened?"

River had barely stepped foot in her cell when the TARDIS' familiar whooshing echoed through the currently un-guarded corridors. She turned, the door flying open and the Doctor standing there, complete confusion all he showed.

"What was that?"

She shrugged, turning away from him and pulling her heels off. Placing them near the bed, she turned back.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold dear."

He frowned, striding forward.

"What did I do?"

She roller her eyes, crossing her arms.

"The exact same thing. Doctor. You showed, kissed me senseless, got me all hot and bothered, just on the brink of shattering… And then you left. Doctor. You left!"

His eyes widened, jaw hanging slightly.

"Oh."

She scoffed, leaning back on the bed against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah. Oh."

He walked toward her, sitting on the bed next. He put his hand on her knee, caressing her through the fabric of her dress.

"I'm so, so sorry. The paper burned, in my pocket. Amy hit something in the TARDIS and Rory was knocked out. I'm so sorry love."

She shrugged, ignoring the fire that restarted between her thighs when his hand begun to draw circles on her knee. He shook his head, slowly pushing her down on to the bed.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have at the least come back. Let me make it up to you."

She sighed, shivering as his fingers skirted across her stomach. Well… At least now he knew to finish things he started…

**A/N: So there you have it... The next chapter in a long list of pre-planned chapters... Hope you enjoyed it, give me a few prompts, i may even already have them, review... Whatever ... Allonsy .**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yes i know... Another short one... But the next chapter is over 2000 words long, so i think i can be forgiven... Now i'm not totally happy with this one, but Mrs Marcus Volturi said she likes it, and it's good, so i', trusting her one this -.- Not sure if i should ;D haha... Now... Thanks everyone who reviews... Thanks everyone who reads it... Maybe we could combine the two yeah? haha... **

**Normalcy's Over-Rated**

This was not his bed. These were not his pillows. That… Was definitely his wife. Luckily. If it wasn't… He may have to run faster than ever before.

Waking up, the first thing he noticed was that the bed was just a little softer than normal. The second, was that the pillows were just that extra bit fluffed. And the third, the ceiling was white. This was not his bedroom. He sat up in bed, shaking his as if trying to shake his vision. Closing his eyes tightly, he counted to three. Opening them… Still white.

"What happened? Oh no, oh no, oh no… This is very, very not good. "

A moan caused him to freeze. His wife… Maybe… Duplicate… Possibly… Evil dopple-ganger… Narrowing his eyes, he turned, kneeling down until his chin touched the mattress. Staring at her through narrowed eyes, he reached a finger toward her, poking her in the side. Warm, fleshy touch… Not a duplicate.

Green eyes slowly opened, a frown joining the confused look.

"John… Sweetie what are you doing?"

He blinked at her, cocking his head to the side. John? What? She sat up, letting the sheets fall around her waist. And she was naked. Naked! Closing his eyes tightly, he crawled backwards. Miss-calculating… He tumbled off the side, falling in to a heap on the floor. He looked up, dazed, when River appeared, lying on her forearms, head crooked to the side.

"Sweetie?"

He mumbled, whatever he was going to say muffled by the sheets. He scrambled to his feet, hastily mumbling an excuse, before rushing out of the door and down the stairs. He stopped a few stairs from the bottom, staring at the pictures that lined the wall. Him and River. River, Amy and Rory. Him and Rory. All of them. Photos upon photos. Shaking his head, he ran in to the kitchen, standing with his hands gripping the counter and stared out of the window.

What was going on? What was happening? It can't be the Dream Lord again could it? No, this is too weird for him. Too… normal. Hands wrapped around his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder. Kisses planted themselves along his neck, and his eyes closed.

They snapped open, and suddenly he was back on the TARDIS, the console in front of him instead of a counter.

"Are you okay Sweetie?"

He spun, nodding before a grin spread across his face. River's eyes widened, and he stepped forward. She shook her head, spinning and running off through the corridors. He grinned, chasing after her. This… This was normal. Normal for him. Everything else… Everything else was over-rated.

**A/N: Well that was weird wasn't it . haha... Nothing else to say, apart from ALLONSY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So this one is fairly long, compared to the other ones... I'd also like to say, this is one of my favorites that i have written so far. So since it's so long, i'm hoping to get a few more reviews... Please? Haha... I hope you like Chapter 18... I know i do .**

**The Pool In The Library**

He loved this room. Who wouldn't? It was a library, with a pool in it! How could it be anything less than cool?

He'd originally gone in intending to pick up a nice, old, papery book, sit down, and laugh at all the mistakes that were written... He should've just tinkered with Sexy.

Walking in, it seemed perfectly normal. High, fully stocked bookcases. A large, Olympic style pool. A few tables and some chairs scattered around the room. There was even a fire place in the far corner.

He walked over to a section... History Books... Oh how he loved correcting these. Though sometimes, he was actually mentioned in them. Not that anyone would make the connections...

He picked a book at random, pulling it off the shelf and lifting it up. He sniffed the pages, sighing at the smell. Time... Oh how he loved that smell.

He carried the book over to a table near the pool. Sitting down, he stretched out his legs, flipped open the book, and began to read.

A shifting of water caused him to look up, having only managed a page or two. The pool, having been Olympic size, something he'd know a great deal about thank you, was not empty. It was so big, that when he entered the room, he didn't quite see the person sitting at the bottom of the pool. But now... Yeah, now he could see.

Lifting herself out of the water, in true clichéd slow motion form, was River.

Her normally curly, bouncy, magical hair, clung to her face and shoulders, dripping furiously. This caused him to watch the small drops of water as they cascaded down her face, along her neck and disappearing into the cleavage of her bikini top. This, of course, gave him a brilliant view of her breasts, which were hidden behind a blue halter top. The water must have been cold, because her nipples peaked out under the material, visible amongst the damp area of her breasts.

His eyes travelled further down, following a few beads as they marked paths down her toned, golden stomach. His eyes lingered on her hips, her thighs and what they concealed, before once again moving southward. Her legs were long, despite her somewhat shirt stature, and he found the image before him burned permanently in his brain.

"Hello Sweetie"

Eyes snapping up to her face, he blushed slightly at her raised eyebrow and knowing smirk. He shifted on his seat, as she picked up a towel from the chair near the pool. She lifted it to her head, leaning slightly to her left as she rubbed it against her hair. He licked his lips, suddenly finding them dry.

"What are you reading?"

He'd barely even noticed that she was speaking to him. Having been to focused on watching her wet, quickly drying hair. Luckily, his mouth was working while his brain wasn't.

"Book"

Maybe not so luckily. She laughed at his answer, holding the towel down and cocking her head to the side.

"See something you like Doctor?" she teased, placing a hand on her hip, playing with the string of her bikini bottom.

All he could do was nod, his book falling to the table still, his hand still clutching it open. She laughed again, dropping the towel and stepping back.

"Maybe you should come and investigate. Don't you think?"

He nodded again, standing up, the book flipping shut carelessly, forgotten. He stepped forward, ignoring her grin as she spotted the tenting in hid pants. She stepped back again, raising her eyebrow at the challenge. He narrowed his eyes, pulling his jacket, braces and shirt off. She grinned, winking at him and pulling the string on one side. It came undone, hanging together by the loose knot. His eyes zeroed in on it, narrowing as though commanding it to fall through sheer will power.

He unzipped his trousers, eyes still trained on her bottoms as his pants fell to the floor. He stepped out of them, almost tripping over his braces as he stepped closer. She laughed, throwing her head back. His eyes narrowed, and he crept closer. Her eyes opened, smirking at him, she winked. She ran the rest of the way to the pool backwards, turning at the last second to dive in to the water. He stood frozen to the spot as he watched her resurface, grinning at him. She raised her eyebrow, hand disappearing behind her back and returning about water with her top. He blinked, eyes wide as he saw the swell of her breasts through the crystal water. Gulping, he watched as she three the top at him. Catching it, he tossed it aside, now considerably more interested in what it was hiding as opposed to the material itself.

"Are you not going to join me Sweetie?"

She called to him, sinking lower in to the water and crossing her arms over her chest as she tread the water. He growled playfully, running and jumping in to the water after her.

She squealed slightly as he flew through the air, and when he came up she was laughing hysterically. He grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows. She shoot her head, closing her eyes as she laughed. He swam towards her slowly, his head half in the water so only his eyes were seen. She shook her head again, pushing away from him and swimming backwards towards the far end of the pool. His eyes narrowed, and then he was after her.

Her eyes widened as he gained speed and shortened the distance. Turning, she sped up, water splashing in his face as she kicked.

He caught up to her near the end of the pool, gripping her foot and pulling her back. He let go, letting her come up for air. She glared at him playfully, then laughed as she splashed water towards him. He grinned, shaking his floppy hair, spraying her with water. He loved when she was playful, childish and so full of life. She was so carefree... He loved it, like he loved her.

He ducked under the water, swimming toward her and pulling her under with him. Her eyes opened under water, a full blown smile joining her sparkling green eyes. He moved forward, pressing his lips softly against her own. She kissed him back, smiling at the same time. It was soft, and sweet... And wet... He deepened the kiss, pulling River closer to him under the water. He thought her skin had felt amazing when dry... But it was nothing compared to when surrounded by water. It was so soft, and silky, and felt absolutely perfect. He lay his hands on her back, pulling her in to his arms. Her eyes fluttered close, bubbles floating to the surface as they both breathed out through their nose. He could feel the building pain from lack of air slowly creep up his chest. He pushed off the bottom of the pool, lifting River up with him.

They broke the surface, still kissing hungrily. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs doing the same around his hips. He tread the water, backing her up against the side of the pool. She moaned in to his mouth, her tongue flicking out to lick at his lips. He opened them, his tongue meeting hers in the middle. He removed on hand from her back, lifting it to trace along her collarbone. His fingers danced along her skin, leaving trailed of water to run down the top of her breasts to hit the water. They dipped beneath the cool surface, running down the valley of her breasts only to return back up to circle her nipples. She bit down on his lip, thrusting her hips forward, grinding against the tip of his cock. He groaned, lifting her further out of the water so her nipples were no longer covered by the liquid. He bent his head, latching on to one and sucking harshly. She moaned out his name, one of her hands leaving his neck dip under water, skate across his stomach and reach in to his boxers. She gripped his cock tightly, running her nail along the length of him. He hissed, biting down on her nipple.

His own hand mirrored her previous movement, skating along her stomach to the waistband of her bikini bottoms. He fingered the material, gently pulling at the knot she'd loosened. He pulled t the other one, setting the garment free from her legs. He lifted it from under water, throwing it a few feet from the pool.

His hand returned to her hip, drawing small circles that had her shifting against him. Her grip on his cock tightened, making him hiss. His mouth placed kisses up her neck, at some point leaving a rather large hickey. Her head was thrown back, her lips slightly parted. He kissed up her jaw as his fingers travelled south. They skirted along the top of her curls, one finger stretching to press against her clit. Her head lolled forward, catching him in a kiss as she moaned and jerked amongst him. The rest of his hand joined his lone finger, cupping her core and pressing at her clit. She moaned, legs tightening around his legs. She kissed him harder, her teeth clicking against his own. Her hand reached deeper in to his boxers, cupping his testicles softly. He thrust forward, a low moan emanating from his throat.

He teased her, running his finger between her folds until she stopped kissing him and begged. He slipped a finger inside, groaning at the slick, silky feel of her walls. He added another, swirling his fingers inside her as his thumb flicked her clit. She gasped his name, thrusting her hips forward meeting his fingers as the thrust in and out of her. Her legs quivered, tightening around his hips. His mouth latched back on to her breasts, as she arched back half out of the water. She came apart, screaming his name so it echoed through the library. She shook, and screamed, and gasped and heaved, her chest lifting up with every breath she took. Her legs were gripping his thighs tightly, her hand gripping his cock even tighter. He curled he his fingers within her, drawing out her orgasm to the point she thought it may have actually been a second one.

She was still shaking when his fingers left her. She whimpered softly, her previously closed eyes opening to watch him as he pulled his boxers down. Flinging them to join her own bottoms, he returned to her, letting her raise her arms until they wrapped around his neck again.

He swam her sideways, until they reached the shallowing water and the steps that resided there. He spun, lowering them in to the water as the reached the stairs. She sat, straddling him with his hands resting in her sides. She smiled down at him, one hand leaving his neck to once again take his cock in to her grip. She leveled him to her, positioning him so he was centre. She lowered herself, moaning as he filled her now sensitive mound. She stilled, adjusting to his size. He groaned at the feel of her slick walls engulfing him. She began to move... Lifting and sinking, circling and clenching. He groaned out her name, one hand gripping her side as the other tangled in her drying hair. Her eyes were closed, low moans escaped her throat as she threw her head back. His eyes unfocused, the only sight visible were her breasts bouncing in from if his eyes. He leaned forward, licking the water as it ran down her chest and into the pool. She gasped, her breath hitching.

Up and down... Up and down...

It seemed to last an eternity. Oh how he wished it had. He'd gladly give eternity up, if he could just stay like this.

He could feel his orgasm coming. The tightening in his balls and the painful-yet-pleasuring throbbing of his cock. His hand left her hair, reaching down and flicking her clit once, twice, three times. Her walls clenched around him, a half-animalistic scream tearing from Rivers throat, and he came. He shouted at her name, repeating it over and over again as he spilled in to her, filling her. The feel of him as he came, the spurts of him that hit her fluttering, after-shocked walls, only caused her to shudder, drawing an intense, heavy orgasm from her. Four times, in under an hour! Her vision blacked, and she fell forward, clutching to the Doctor as he fell from his own high.

They lay there, half covered by water, clinging to each other in post-orgasm bliss. Grinning to himself, as she sighed against his chest, he knew, he god damn knew... He would never be able to look at this room, let alone swim in this pool, the same way ever again...

**A/N: Well... River certainly was a lucky girl wasn't she . haha... Hope you like it... Allonsy...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So this was both a requested chapter, and a chapter that i had planned. This is another two-parter, that i had quite a lot of trouble with, and if it wasn't for Mrs Marcus Volturi, i would have ended up scrapping this whole chapter. I hadn't originally intended to have Tabetha and Augustus in the story, but i just started writing it... So in this first part, they tell Pond seniors about River... In the next one, there will be some actual time spent as a family... With a little running at the end. I hope you liked it, it was oh so hard to finish... Please enjoy...**

**Pond Family Bonding: Part I**

"Doctor! I'm getting really, really bored here."

His head snapped up, almost colliding with River's as they stood from arguing over an artefact. River, being the archaeologist, was adamant that the robe half-shredded had belonged to Christler Faben, an old Zorog noble that was responsible for half his populations death... The Doctor was certain it was his old party dress.

"One, River. It is not a party dress. It's a robe, that I'd worn to a party..."

"A party dress." she reiterated, nodding and smirking as he clutched his hair in frustration.

"No! And two, Amy" he said, spinning on the spot. "This is not boring."

She nodded, widening her eyes and puckering her lips as though thinking about it.

"Yeah... Yeah it kind of is"

He narrowed his eyes, walking to stand in front of her, his head pushed forward until he was staring directly at her face.

"Oh? And what do you want to do, hmm?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looking over at Rory who'd moved to stand next to River. His eyes widened and he held his hands up as though backing away.

"I have nothing to do with this. I am fine with looking at old, dusty objects."

Amy huffed, shaking her head.

"Some help you are stupid face," She muttered, arms crossed over her chest.

The Doctor pointed at her, a triumphant grin spreading across his face.

"Aha! See... You're the only one who's 'bored'," he said, air quoting rather harshly.

He frowned, pouting as he held one of his fingers suddenly.

"Ow. My finger cracked'

River rolled her eyes, walking forward and taking his hand. The Doctor looked at her, pouting still. She barely glanced at it, before sighing.

"You're fine Sweetie"

He sniffled dramatically; lifting it up until it was level with her lips.

"Oh my god," Amy mumbled, shaking her head.

Once again rolling her eyes, River gently kissed his finger. She stepped back from him, shaking her head.

"You're impossible."

He grinned, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to Amy.

"So Mrs Amelia Pond... What DO you want to do?"

She shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head as she spoke in exasperation.

"Oh I don't know; something fun and ordinary and not causing us to run for our lives and/or endanger them."

He stared blankly at her, his eyes widening. He began to shake his head, frowning.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Ordinary? Why would you want that? Ordinary is what's boring. No, I don't want to."

River sighed as they began to bicker. She exchanged glances with Rory, who was watching the two of them un-interested. She bumped her shoulders to his, cocking her head in their direction.

"What are we going to do with them two" He asked her, watching as their voices began to get higher.

She smirked, winking at him.

"We could always lock them in their rooms and go out on our own"

He frowned, pursing his lips in serious consideration.

"Daddy-Daughter day, eh? Sounds good to me."

They smiled at each other, oblivious to the two others who, at that point, had gone silent.

"Oi! No way. I'm her mother. I get River first." Amy stalked toward River and Rory, standing just in front of the two.

Rory shook his head, throwing his arm around River's shoulders.

"Not fair! You met her first, and you got to have an adventure with her first."

River watched in amusement as her parents fought over her, eyes darting between the two of them. Rory lifted his arm from around her shoulder, pointing at Amy as he spoke. The Doctor walked up behind him, throwing his own arms around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Roronicus. You could have a Daddy-Doctor day?"

Rory turned his head, staring blankly at him. Amy and River laughed, though River attempted to cover it with a cough.

"No" Rory said, turning to look at the two women.

Amy jumped, hands in the air as she shouted.

"Oh I've got it!"

They looked at her with equal looks of confusion.

"We're going to Leadworth."

Rory and the Doctor frowned, while River's eyes lit up.

"Why Leadworth? It's all boring there."

Amy glared at the Doctor, while Rory looked away, having thought the same thing though was too afraid to say anything.

"Well for one, my parents are there, raggedy man. And two... We're going to go out. As in proper out, not 'let's-go-save-the-universe' kind of out."

The boys groaned, though they trudged off towards their rooms anyway. Amy smiled at River, winking at her. She laughed, linking arms with her mother as they followed them.

"I knew I got that from you."

Augustus and Tabetha Pond were used to strange things. With their daughter, everything surrounding was strange.

They remembered two lives. One, where they had disappeared, leaving their daughter to live with her Aunt. The other, where they lived and watched her grow up.

Their daughter, Amelia, had had an imaginary friend when she was little. Raggedy Man, the Doctor, she'd call him. Several years later, her imaginary friend appears from thin air in the middle of her wedding reception.

These two occurrences were the strangest they had ever encountered. Until, today.

Tabetha had answered the door, squealing when she saw her daughter and her son-in-law standing on the welcome mat. She surged forward, hugging Amy tightly. Arms still wrapped around the girl, she looked up, past Rory, and straight at the Doctor… Amy's imaginary friend. He smiled at her, waving awkwardly. Her eyes flicked to the woman standing next to him. The first thing she noticed, and something she expected happened a lot, was her hair. Such amazing hair. The next thing was that she seemed to have this look in her eye. A look she'd seen Amy get quite a few times growing up. That, 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look.

She stood back, straightening her back as she smiled at them.

"Amy. Oh, it's so good to see you. Rory, you as well."

"Hey mum. We need to tell you guys something. Is daddy here?"

Tabetha nodded suspiciously at her daughter, thoughts flying through her head as she called out for her husband. She gestured to them, moving aside so they could walk into the house, the unknown woman sending her a grin. Who was she? Tabetha wondered but held that thought back until everyone was inside and seated in the living area.

Amy sat beside her father, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and Rory sat beside her, watching the Doctor as he spoke animatedly to River, his hands gesturing wildly. River winked at her father and got to her feet as Tabetha returned from the kitchen with Tea and Jammy Dodgers, at the Doctors request of course.

"Can I help you with that, Mrs Pond?" River asked politely. Tabetha nodded, smiling brightly at the woman despite herself.

"Thank you, love. And may I just say, you're hair is fantastic!"

River chuckled, the tiniest of blushes creeping to her cheeks.

"Well, I'd say the trait ran in my family…" Amy snorted as she sipped her tea and Rory rubbed her back soothingly, sending River a toothy smile.

"Speaking of family," The Doctor started, grinning. His hands were buried in his pockets and he rocked back on his heels from his spot beside the fire place, his eyes scanning over the pictures of young Amelia Pond.

This would be interesting, he thought. He knew how uneasy the senior Ponds were about him, particularly Tabetha. They were even more so after he had turned up to their daughters wedding in a Time Machine that had materialised in the centre of the dance floor, but somehow they managed. And yet, here they were today, about to be told probably one of the strangest things of their lives, even stranger than the fact that their daughter's child hood imaginary friend was real and that they, joined by Rory, travelled through Time and Space. Not that he was sure they believed that anyway, but this news was definitely going to be more shocking.

Augustus grinned at the Doctor. Unlike Tabetha, he found the man utterly hilarious, and was intrigued by the stories he had told at his daughter's wedding.

"Yes, Yes, of course Doctor. You're as much a part of the family as Rory here is."

Amy giggled, while Rory spluttered. Just as much… They'd known him all his life! They'd met the Doctor once. River hid a smile, sipping her tea.

"You have no idea." She heard the Doctor mutter.

"What was that, Doctor?" Tabetha asked, raising her eyebrow as she lifted the teacup to her lips.

Amy cleared her throat, bring the rooms attention to herself.

"Daddy, mummy…"

River snorted, recognising the tone and words as something she would say quite often.

"Remember how I told you that we, Rory and I, travelled with the Doctor?"

They both nodded, Tabetha rolling her eyes while Augustus' lit up.

"You said he was an alien, and that he travelled through time and space in his spaceship that looks like a police telephone box."

Amy nodded, smiling at her father.

"Well… River here… River Song… She's a time traveller too."

The two elder Ponds looked to River, causing her to blush and shift in her seat. River was hardly the shyest of people. If anything, she was the opposite. But these were her grandparents she was talking too… And they'd already met her before, not that they were aware of it, and she was an absolute terror then. Ask the Doctor, and he'd say she still was. They were drawn back to Amy, as she cleared her throat.

"River's… Also… Well you see."

"Oh spit it out Amelia." Tabetha said, rolling her eyes as Amy looked anywhere but her parents.

She glared at her, biting her lip.

"Fine. River's also Melody Pond. My daughter."

The crashing sound of a teacup hitting carpet was the only sound that followed. Tabetha's eyes were wide, staring into her daughter's own in complete shock, confusion, and disbelief. Augustus glanced between Amy, his wife, and River.

"Our daughter." Rory corrected, only to be shushed by Amy.

Tabetha shook her head, hands raised and eyes wide.

"I'm sorry… What?"

Amy breathed deeply, licking her lips.

"I was pregnant, and kidnapped. But Rory and the Doctor didn't know I was kidnapped, because there was a clone of me, with the two of them. They didn't realize it, until I went in to labour. I gave birth to Melody, and this woman named Kovarian…"

River winced, gripping the table with her nails. Tabetha noticed, out of the corner of her eye, but her attention returned to Amy.

"Stole Melody, and left with her. Melody is part Timelord, so she can regenerate. She did this, and became Mels. You know Mels. My best friend. Anyway, Mels found me and Rory one day while we were looking for the Doctor. We went back in time, because she wanted to kill Hitler, but something went wrong and she was shot. She regenerated, turning in to River. River was raised by Kovarian, and these aliens called the Silence, as a weapon to kill the Doctor. Which she did, but didn't at the same time…Twice."

The room was quite, ever one of its occupants staring at Amy as she attempted to get her breath back. Augustus turned to River, blinking at her.

"You tried to kill Hitler?"

Tabetha groaned, shaking her head at her husband.

"Oh don't tell me you believe them Gus. I mean no offense love, "She said, turning toward River, "But you've got to be at least twice Amy's age."

River shrugged, blushing again.

"Time travel." She said, sinking lower in to her chair.

"Oh come one Tab… That man over there appeared out of thin air, in the middle of a wedding reception. What makes you think what Amy said couldn't be even the slightest bit true? August argued, leaning back in his chair.

"Well because… Because… It doesn't make any sense, that's why."

"Actually dear, it makes sense to me."

He stood up, walking over to River and embracing her tightly, ignoring her shocked yelp.

"Welcome to the family love. Oh!" He said, pulling back and holding her by the shoulders. "I suppose that makes me a grandad." He said with a smile.

He frowned, turning toward the Doctor, his hands still on River's shoulders.

"But what I don't understand, is why that would make you family." He said, eyes narrowed.

Tabetha huffed, falling back against her chair with her arms crossed. It wasn't that she had anything against River, she liked her in fact. It was that the entire thing was absolutely ridiculous. The Doctor shifted, looking anywhere but at the man standing in front of him. River rolled her eyes, lifting a hand and resting it on her grandfather's own.

"The Doctor is my husband."

"Oh for god's sake." Tabetha exclaimed, standing and walking out of the room.

August watched, looking down at River.

"She'll be fine in a few hours. You know, I always found Mels amusing." He said with a wink, about to follow his wife out of the room.

Before he did, he stood in front of Rory, eyebrow raised.

"I hope you've had a little one on one talk with that Doctor over there."

Rory blinked, shaking his head. Augustus laid one hand on his shoulder, shooting a quick glance at the Doctor.

"Well I suggest you do then son."

And with that, he left the room. River let out a breath, leaning back in her chair.

"I don't believe I have ever been as nervous as I was just then."

The Doctor grinned, moving to stand behind her, arms wrapped around her shoulders. Amy laughed, standing up next to Rory with her arms crossed.

"It definitely turned out better than I expected."

They laughed, as Augustus' excited voice rang down the stairs.

"Time travel Tabetha. Time travel!"

**A/N: There we have it... I hope it was good, or at least okay... I'm not completely happy with it, but i don't hate it either. Reviews would be awesome, i seem to be lacking in quantity of them in the last few chapters... I must be getting boring :L haha... On that note... ALLONSY!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So another chapter . Happy? Not so happy? I dunno :L ... It's another short one, and to be honest the next one is rather short too... And for that i'm sorry... It's a little... Odd this one... I'm not sure how i feel about it. Now normally, i'd have mrs Marcus Volturi look over the chapters (with the occasional one that i'd upload as a surprise to even her), and i haven't had her look over this one, or the next one, and i'm particularly nervous. I'm not sure if it's because i think the Doctor's OOC in this one, i've been trying so very hard so that all of them stay true to their characters throughout this whole series of story...stuff... So i'm not sure, maybe he's OOC, maybe he's not... I'm not sure...**

**So from what i'm looking at in the Title List, my list of pre-planned chapters, in order from what chapters is what and stuff, the next four or so chapters won't be so heavy on the smut, in fact i don't think there'll be much if any at all... I hope you've realized by now that not every chapter is smut, because if you haven't, and that's what you've been looking for, this isn't going to work out.**

**Also, from what i've been re-reading of this, from the pre-planned chapters, and the fact i'm pretty sure my writing style has change (not sure, may or may not have), but this will probably be resembling an actual storyline, plot thing, with references to other chapters... This will probably begin to occur around the time of Darillium, before the Silence of the Library stuff happens, and you'll probably notice that it is taking on more, story oriented look. **

**I'd like to warn everyone now, that when it comes to then, i will be saving River, and continuing on with the story. I'm thinking of adding in a timebaby (or a two). If this bothers anyone, i will put a warning in before it gets to then, and you can stop reading it. I thought now would be a relatively good place to say it, as i'm fairly sure Darillium is about 10 or so chapters from here, once again, not quite sure.**

**Moving on... I hope you like it, not sure if i do... PLease review it, and tell me what you think. I'm not trying to beg to get my reviews up, i generally just want to know what you thought of the chapters. With that not, read, enjoy... **

**Leaping Off Buildings**

Every time… Every damn time. He tells her. Over and over again, he tells her. One day, he won't be there to catch her. But does she listen? No… And this is why he's spinning around the console, throwing levers this way and that, desperately hoping he catches her. He doesn't even stop as he barks out, ordering Amy and Rory to go and open every door that leads to the newly moved swimming pool. They materialize finally, and he stands incredibly still. He cocks his head to the side, waiting for the tell-tale splash as something hits the water.

He sends them back in to the vortex, turning and leaning back against the console. He looks up as River enters, shaking her hair into a towel with Rory and Amy trailing behind her. She raises and eyebrow at him, smirking as she waits for his lecture about jumping off and/or out of buildings. He doesn't say anything though, simply staring at her with a blank look before turning and beginning to fiddle with Sexy's controls. She frowns, her hand ceasing movement in her towel covered hair.

"What? No scolding? No lecture? No, 'you shouldn't do that River'?"

He doesn't look up, barely even moves. She rolls her eyes, glancing at her parents. They nod, understanding washing over their faces before they move off, leaving the two of them alone.

"Sweetie? What's the matter?" She climbs the stairs, hand snaking over his shoulder as she comes to stand beside him.

He shakes her hand off, moving away and staring at the screen.

"Sweetie?"

His jaw tenses as she questions, looking up briefly. She staring at him, confused. He looks down quickly, shaking his head before looking back up.

"I'm not doing this anymore River."

Her eyebrows raise in confusion and shock. She's gaping, attempting to speak but he beats her.

"I'm not going to scold you. I'm not going to lecture you. There won't be anymore 'you shouldn't do that River'. You've never listened before, and you're not going to now. There's no point in me doing it. So I'm not."

He stares at her for a moment, looking back down and tampering with one of the stabilizers.

"Oh but Sweetie. That's the fun in it."

He glances at her, and she's smirking at him, hand on her hip and towel hanging around her neck. Her damp hair is sticking to the side of her face, and there are small drops of water that are threatening to fall from the top of her forehead.

"It's not fun for me. Every time you do it. Send me a message and I know. You expect me to be there. But I have told you a thousand times by now River. One day I might not be. Do you even realize how worried I get when I get that message? What if I set the coordinates off? What if I miss you by the fraction of a second? I can't keep thinking those things River."

The smirk has left her face now, and she's biting her lip. She moves to stand next to him, hand once again on his shoulder as she looks in to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sweetie. I had no idea it affected you so much. I'll try, I really will. But I know you. I know that when I send you a message, you'll always be there. You've always come when I called. And you always will."

She hugs him to her, tangling her fingers in his hair as she strokes his head. He closes his eyes, thinking back to the message and The Library. A cough from the doorway causes them to break apart, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders from where he had moved them. Rory's standing in the doorway, shuffling his feet.

"Amy's touched something, and now there's this gooey stuff everywhere, and she can't get free."

The Doctor huffs, muttering about humans and touching things they shouldn't. He takes River's hand, dragging her down the stairs to follow Rory. She giggles, and thoughts of her in that seat, the tears in her eyes, and the message signed with a kiss, are gone. And he thinks to himself as they run towards the yelps and curses echoing through the hall… There's still time. There will always be time, until he can't answer her calls. And he's determined, that that won't be for a very, very long while.

**A/N: Okay, so there you go. I said pretty much everything that needed to be said. I'm sorry for the massive rant up there ^, but i felt it needed to be said. Not because i'm being harassed or anything (because i'm not, and you guys are all amazing), and i'd really appreciate it if no one harasses me about this, but i generally thought it would be good to warn everyone now. Awesome, thanks for reading... Allonsy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Chapter 21... Dancing...Again... But, not like the last one... Yeah i dunno. Yet another chapter i one: wasn't completely happy with, and two: was completely random. Yeah... i dunno... The next one's once again rather different, and you'll see how when i post it which may or may not be later tonight... May be tomorrow morning. I dunno... I'm saying that a lot aren't i...I dunno... :L Oh well... Read on, enjoy... I dunno :L**

**Can You Dance Doctor?**

He didn't know why he was here. It was Amy's fault. And Rory's. But mostly it was Amy's. They only been on the planet for a little over an hour. They were getting ready to leave, not enough adventure was the Doctor's argument, when they were invited to a gala. The Doctor and Rory were adamant about leaving, but Amy demanded they be allowed to stay. She'd never been to a dance on another planet yet. Rory gave in first. He kind of had to otherwise he'd be sleeping in the control room of the TARDIS. The Doctor… Well he put up quite the fight. Eventually though, he'd agreed that they could attend the dance, and then led them back to the TARDIS so they could find something to wear.

He, of course, was already dressed. A tux, a cane, and a top hat. Oh how this ensemble brought back memories. He ran the cane along the railing, jumping as a voice startled him.

"Well don't you look handsome."

He spun, grinning as he spotted his wife ascending the stairs.

"River!"

She grinned at him, raising an eyebrow at the tux.

"Hello Sweetie. The tux?"

He looked down, holding his arms up and spinning on the spot.

"How do I look?"

He shook her head as she approached him, hands reaching up to straighten his bowtie.

"Ridiculous."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly. She sighed into his mouth, pulling back with a raised eyebrow.

"Why so dressed up Sweetie?"

He sighed in annoyance, crinkling his nose.

"Amy, you're mother," He said, pointing at her so close to her face so went slightly cross eyed, " Your mother, has roped me and Rory in to attending some stuffy old gala when we could be doing something much more interesting." His arms crossed over his chest, and he pouted slightly.

"Oh Sweetie." She said with a grin, shaking her head. "Can you dance Doctor?"

He shifted, frowning slightly.

"Well of course I can dance River, I'm over a thousand years old, I had to have danced some time."

She rolled her eyes, smirking at him.

"But have you danced with this body yet?"

He frowned, looking down at his legs then back up at her.

"Yet?"

Shaking her head, she pulled the cane from his hand, setting it down against the rails, and pulled him down the steps.

"Spoilers."

They stopped in the middle of the room, her holding both his hands as he stood awkwardly. She placed one hand on her waist, holing the other up in the air. Her free hand came to wrap around his neck, and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's not much different Doctor. You haven't danced with those legs of yours yet, that's all."

He gulped, before slowly swaying to silence. She began to hum, nodding her head to encourage him. He stepped forward, but underestimated the distance, not having danced since his previous regeneration, who had had somewhat shorter legs than his body now. He stood on River's foot, wincing himself at her quick grimace. She shook her head, smiling softly at him.

"Keep going."

Slowly, he spun her around the room, her humming the entire time. He flipped her mid-swing, pulling her closer to him, her back to his chest. His arms wrapped around her stomach, his head pushed into her hair, smelling her shampoo. She sighed against him, as they swayed together. She turned her head, looking up at him, smiling. He grinned back, leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. She moaned against his mouth, spinning so she could press against him. His tongue darted out, licking across her bottom lip begging for permission. She opened her mouth, her own tongue darting out to meet his.

They'd stopped swaying now, simply standing in each other's embrace as they kissed.

"Oh! Sorry… I didn't know you were here River. We'll just… Be that way."

They broke apart, turning to see Amy in a long, shimmery red dress. Rory was standing behind her, dressed in a black tux and a red tie. Not a bowtie. Those were apparently only provided for the Doctor.

"No problem mummy dearest. I was just teaching the Doctor to dance."

Amy grinned at her daughter, raising her eyebrow.

"That didn't look like dancing."

Shrugging, River let her hand slide in to the Doctor's pocket, extracting a key.

"This was what I was here for anyway. I'll be in your study when you get back Sweetie." She kissed him softly, walking forward and winking over her shoulder. She kissed Amy and Rory on the cheek, declined Amy's offer to join them, and walked off through the corridor. The Doctor stared after her, before sighing and gesturing to the door.

"I suppose we'd better go then."

Amy squealed, pulling Rory forward, latching on to the Doctor's wrist with her free hand, and was out of the door before the Doctor could even argue her treatment of him. Glancing back at the TARDIS, he was determined to speed this gala up as quickly as possible. At least he would delay the party with his injuring of any dance partners. And he could thank River for that. And oh would he thank her.

**A/N: Well there ya go... I wonder how the Doctor thanks her ;D *seedy, suggestive look... Well you'll have to use your imagination cause i'm not writing that part in. Though there will probably be a chapter where they shag on a desk in what i'm calling his study, so i suppose you can connect the two if you want... I dunno... Maybe... Okay, bye then... ALLONSY!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay, this one's a little short, and it probably makes no sense. To be perfectly honest, i don't quite like this one... But i'm going to upload it anyway. I'm sorry if it's weird and stupid, i dunno. The next one is actually another of my faves so hopefully you like that one better and it should make up for this one in the sense it's three times as long. Awesome... Enjoy**

**In The Dead Of Night**

She hates sleeping.

She rarely ever did. And if she did sleep… It wasn't for very long.

There were two reasons for this. One, she was part Timelord, and Timelords rarely slept themselves. It came in handy of course, particularly when with her husband. As both required next to no sleep, it made the nights oh so enjoyable. Two… She remembered.

Growing up, being raised and surrounded by the Silence… It took quite a toll on her. At such a young age… The constant forgetting was damaging.

She was lucky now. She hardly remembered any of it. Running, helped a lot. So did the Doctor. Running with the Doctor… The gaping holes in her memory were easy to ignore then.

But at night, if she closed her eyes and let her mind go blank… She remembered. It wasn't as though it was a horrific upbringing. She wasn't tortured, and she was fed and clothed. But she remembered loneliness, and feelings of abandonment.

She'd never been told much about her parents. They're names, general whereabouts and what they looked like. But apart from that, she hardly knew anything. She'd known something wasn't quite right. Even as a toddler, she'd known that what Madam Kovarian had said, about her parents leaving her in her care, was a little off. She always thought they'd given her up .That they hadn't wanted her.

She knew better now. She'd known better for a long while. But when she was asleep, when her thoughts weren't her own, and treaded in dangerous waters, those feelings came back up, resurfacing.

She'd tried so hard not to think about it. Sleeping, was the only time those thoughts would let loose. Nothing to occupy her, no Doctor, no adventure…

So she stays awake. For as long as possible. Breaking out and exploring the universe. She'd do that, if she couldn't find the Doctor. Travel the stars and have adventures. Or she'd drop in on her husband, steal him from his companion and lock them in his room. Join him as he caused trouble, correcting his piloting skills and flustering him with spoken promises. But when she leaves him… Kissing him goodbye, she can see the look in his eyes. He knows… He knows what the night does to her.

Because it's in the dead of night, when there's no distractions and she's drifting off in to oblivion. It's then, that she's at her most weakest…

And she hates it…

**A/N: So an all River chapter, hope it was at least relatively okay. I'm hoping to get at least another few reviews before i upload the next one. Think you guys could help on that? Depending, the next one may be up later tonight, or tomorrow sometime. Awesome, ALLONSY!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:Here we go, another chapter. I am extremely tired right now :L just thought i'd put it out there. Now, this one i actually really quite like, mostly cause i have written River as the kickass person she is as much as i'd like. Anyway... Here River meets one of the Doctor's previous companions for the first time (not including Donna of course), and she leaves behind a hell of a lot of mystery. Hope you like it... I love this one... Enjoy it guys...**

**Martha**

Earth… She always had the most interesting of adventures on this particular planet. Right now, she was sneaking through the corridor of an abandoned warehouse, keeping hidden in the shadows. Her gun was held tightly in her arm, and she could feel the cold metal of the knife strapped to her thigh, under the green dress she'd been wearing.

She's been tracking a rogue Sontaron for well over a month now. He had something she wanted, and she'd stop at nothing to get it. Her tracking had led her to Earth, the year 2010. She'd chased him over three continents now, until they were settled somewhere in central London.

A blaster shot hitting the wall directly above her head pulled her from her thoughts. She spun, gun out, shooting at what appeared to be nothing. She hit an electrical panel, causing every already horrible light to flicker before flashing off. She groaned softly, now frustrated with the cat and mouse game.

As her eyes adjusted to the sudden dark, a noise to her right cause her to fling around, gun raised and finger on the trigger.

"Whoa! Put the gun down would ya?"

She peered over the edge of her gun, still adjusting eyes taking in the man dressed head to toe in black, a massive gun cradled to his chest. She narrowed her eyes, licking her lips and raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She growled out, eyes quickly flicking to survey the room before settling back on the man.

"Hey, that's my line. Martha!" He called over his shoulder, eyes kept firmly on her own. "Martha, she took my line."

River hissed, moving forward and slamming her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! Are you trying to give away my position? God, you could get someone killed with that mouth of yours."

He mumbled an apology from behind her hand, jumping as a woman slapped the back of his head. River had seen her approach, though she appeared to have been accompanying him. River quickly surveyed her, looking her up and down. She slowly removed her hand from the man's mouth, flinging to her left when she heard a clanging noise.

"Who are you? This area's been closed off to civilians."

River scoffed, eyes peeling through the darkness. She kept her gun trained on the man, assuring that they wouldn't attempt anything.

"One, I've been here for well over two hours now. And two, even if I'd just arrived, your block wouldn't stand a chance against me."

The two exchanged glances, something she saw from the corner of her eye. She turned her head, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know what's in here?" The woman asked, hand resting at her hip where River saw held a walkie talkie.

The man looked around, bringing his gun up. River rolled her eyes, pursing her lips.

"If you're talking about the increasingly difficult to catch potato in a metal suit, than yeah, I know what's in here."

The woman's eyes widened, and she reached out to grip River's arms. River tensed, eyes flicking up to look at the woman.

"There's a Sontaron in here?"

River raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly.

"Why? What did you think was in here?"

The woman looked quickly at the man, shaking her head.

"A Flicrapetor."

River looked at the two in disbelief.

"And you needed the big guns for one of those?" She mocked, nodding her head to the gun in the man's hands. She laughed, shaking her head as she returned to scanning the room. "They barely pack a punch, and the venom only burns for 5 seconds."

The woman frowned at her, from behind her back. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Regardless. This area is under UNIT control, therefore I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

River rolled her eyes, narrowing as she spotted the slightest of movement.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say… Wait!" She spun around, eyes wide as she studied the woman. "UNIT? And, he called you Martha. You're Martha Jones?"

Martha tensed, eyes narrowing as she looked at her.

"Yeah. How do you know me?"

River grinned, shaking her head.

"Oh he said you were a spitfire."

Martha glanced at Mickey, sighing at his even more confused gaze. She looked back at her, raising her eyebrow.

"Who said?"

River smiled, winking at her.

"Why… The Doctor of course."

Martha's eyes widened, as Mickey spluttered next to them. She was about to say something, when suddenly River bolted. Running, she jumped over the ledge of a knocked down wall. Martha and Mickey stood, managing to see the waddled running of a Sontaron as it turned the corner. The two took off after River, bursting through the door she'd disappeared in to.

They ran in to her back, sending her forward a few steps. She quickly looked over her shoulder, glaring at Mickey. He backed away, hands up. River rolled her eyes, looking back to survey the room once again.

"You know the Doctor?" Martha gasped out, breathing heavily.

River nodded, mouth tight and eyes narrowed. There was no other exit from the room, except for the door that they were standing in front of. It was dark, but light streamed in through a window from a streetlight. She assessed the window, wondering if it could be used as an escape route. It was too high for him to have climbed up and out of in time for River not to have seen. Plus, this was a Sontaron. A Sontaron wouldn't have even fit through the small window. She doesn't even know if she could. A glint caught her attention, the light having reflected off metal. She smirked, lifting her hand to shush the two curious people behind her. She stepped forward, lightly placing her foot in front of the other. She held her gun with both hands, raising it slowly as she approached. As she moved closer, the metal moved, causing her to spring forward. She held the gun up, flicking off the safety.

"I suggest, if you would rather your insides not cover the wall, that you stay very, very still."

The Sontaron froze, hands raised as River growled at him. She stepped forward, pushing the butt of the gun at the spot at the back of his neck.

"Stupid move, exposing your back to the open. Stand up, very slowly."

He did as he was told, standing only a head shorted then River. She gestured with her head, cocking it to the right.

"Move it."

He walked slowly, hands still raised. River surged forward, pushing him down onto a pile of crates in front of them. She held his arms behind his back, the gun still pressed firmly at the back of his neck. His helmet was missing, something she took in to account. Martha and Mickey stood in the doorway, eyes wide as they watched her manhandle the alien.

"Now… You have something I want. Where is it?"

The Sontaron remained quiet, glaring at the wall before him. Martha shook her head, moving forward and resting her hand on River's shoulder.

"What's your name? Why are you alone?"

The Sontaron growled, shifting against River's strong grip. Martha noticed that she barely even struggled to keep him in place, which was odd, as the Sontaron's were stronger than your average human.

"I am Haa'th, ex-lieutenant of the Sontaron Stritem Fleet."

River pushed the gun into his neck, making his grunt in pain.

"I personally don't care who you are. Where, is it?"

Martha shot her a disapproving gaze, as Haa'th struggled.

"You won't find it. You won't find it, and the Doctor will die. Because you won't find it."

Martha stared at the struggling Sontaron, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"What did you just say?"

River rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Relax Martha, he's trying to distract you. All I want, is my hallucinogenic lipstick. Now where is it?"

Mickey dropped his arm, his gun knocking against the doorframe.

"All of this? For some lipstick?"

River glanced at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Don't you listen?"

Mickey shook his head, moving forward to stand in front of the Sontaron.

"Can't you just get another one?"

River shook her head, an annoyed look shooting his way.

"Do you know what it costs for just one tube? I may be a thief, but even I'm not capable of stealing hallucinogenic lipstick."

Martha narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to the side.

"Thief? You're a thief?"

River nodded, shrugging at her.

"Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

Haa'th moved backwards, hitting River's arm out of the way. He spun, lifting his arm and knocking her in the side of her head. He took off running, while River regained her balance. She wiped blood off her lip from where his metal covered arm scratched her mouth. Raising her gun, she pulled the trigger. A bright green ball of energy shot at Haa'th, hitting him directly centre in the back of his neck. He fell forward, landing with a loud thud. Martha and Mickey watched, wincing as he landed. They turned to River with wide eyes, watching as she spun the gun in one hand and holstered it. Mickey nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

"Nice."

River winked at him, grinning at the compliment. She walked forward, kneeling at the Sontaron's side. She rooted through his armour, searching for her lipstick.

"Who are you?"

She turned to Martha, grinning at her.

"River Song."

Martha raised her eyebrow. She'd heard rumours about a River Song. Not much, just UNIT gossip. She's appeared throughout the years, ghosting through records and reports. A mention of her name appeared once, in a newsletter from the 1800s… Then again in the late 1970s. Long life was something that appeared quite a lot in creatures UNIT dealt with. But there was something odd when it came to reports about a mysterious woman named River Song. She shook her head, clearing her throat.

"And you're connected to the Doctor… How?"

River jumped to her feet, shouting in victory. She brandished a silver tube, grinning as though it were her prized possession. Martha supposed it probably was.

"Hm, what was that?"

Mickey joined Martha at her side, his gun once again cradled to his chest.

"She asked how you were connected to the Doctor."

River smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, I killed him."

Martha's eye widened, and she pulled the gun from her thigh. Mickey lifted his, a choked 'What?' escaping his mouth. River smiled, pursing her lips.

"And then I married him."

She turned to walk away, stepping over the Sontaron's body as Martha and Mickey blinked in confusion.

"Wait, what?" Martha yelled, running to catch up. Her gun was still held tightly in her hand, as her heart pounded at River's first admission.

"You married the Doctor, and then you killed him? What the hell?"

River turned, walking backwards quickly.

"Oh no sweetie, wrong order. I killed him, then I married him."

Mickey joined Martha as she jogged, River having turned back to walk normally.

"What?"

River laughed at Mickey's confused tone, shaking her head.

"Oh it's a long story darling. One I'm afraid we have little time for. That Flicrapetor you were looking for?"

Martha stuttered, attempting to say something. Luckily, Mickey did it for her, though didn't ask what she'd intended.

"Yeah?"

River stopped, turning to stand in front of them. She smiled, winking at the two of them.

"I suggest you duck."

Without hesitating, they hit the ground, just in time as a spurt of purple flames shot at their heads. They closed their eyes, covering their heads with their hands. Martha looked above her, the two-headed mini-dragon flying away quickly, it's body covered in its protective flames. She stood, watching it fly, hands coming down to her sides. Mickey stood up next to her, tugging at the sleeve on her top.

"Ah, Martha."

She turned, sighing as she realized that River, had disappeared. Shaking her head, she bit her lip.

"Brilliant."

She looked one last time at the door in front of them, the only possible place River could have gone through, before turning on her heel and chasing after the Flicrapetor.

River tucked the tube of lipstick in to her top, situating it tightly between her breasts. She appeared inside the TARDIS to Amy and Rory laughing at the Doctor as they sat on the staircase.

She stopped short, as she spotted the Doctor handcuffed to the rails. Sighing, she shook her head.

"I suppose I've just left then yeah?"

Amy turned, grinning at River, completely red in the face.

"According to the Doctor here, a little over two hours ago."

Rory snorted, as the Doctor pouted. River rolled her eyes, smirking as she ascended the stairs.

"That was a little over a month ago for me."

She bypassed the Doctor, ignoring his yelps and demands to be set free. At the time, she'd taken his Sonic and placed it on the other side of the console, leaving explicit instructions to Sexy about not letting him go. She bent down, hugging Amy as the Doctor called out to her.

"So what was so important then hm? Why'd you have to handcuff me and then run off?"

River shrugged, kissing Rory on the cheek.

"Sontaron stole my lipstick."

Amy and Rory collapsed in to laughter, Rory flinging his head back so far he hit the rail of the staircase. The Doctor yelped, eyes wide as he spluttered.

"You locked me up, so you could go get some lipstick?"

Amy fell to the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"That… Is the funniest… Sentence I'd ever heard."

River grinned at her, shrugging. She looked at the Doctor, winking at his pout.

"My hallucinogenic lipstick, thank you very much. I've already had this conversation with Mickey."

The Doctor sat up straighter, his wrist clinking against the metal rail.

"Mickey? Mickey Smith?"

River nodded, thought, and then shrugged.

"Or Jones, if you think about it."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side, blinking at her.

"You met Mickey?"

She nodded again, moving forward and brandishing a key that she pulled from her bra.

"And Martha."

She bent down, unlocking the handcuffs. He jumped to his feet, ignoring Amy and Rory's protests about letting him free. He grinned at her, licking his lips.

"And? What did you think?"

She winked at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"You were right."

He frowned at her, confused. Right? Right about what? She laughed, slowly trotting down the stairs.

"Right about what?"

She turned, walking backwards.

"She is a spitfire."

She turned back, disappearing into one of the TARDIS' many corridors. He stood still for a second, frowning in confusion. He looked quickly at Amy and Rory, who were still red with laughter and attempting to catch their breath. He thought over her words, his eyes widening. Turning, he called after her.

"River! Tell me you didn't do anything?"

Her laughter echoed back to his ears, causing him to gulp in panic.

"River! What did you do? What did you say?"

He ran down the stairs, chasing after her, leaving his two friends to watch him, laughing again as he almost tripped over his own feet.

"River!"

**A/N: Well there we go. The things a girl would go to for her lipstick, right? Haha... I hope you liked it, if you did, leave me a review. Cool... ALLONSY!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here we go... The second part of the two-parter of Pond Family Bonding... The first of my two parters to be finished Yay! Now i know this is gonna sound whingy, but i would really like it if you could review some more... Over a hundred people read the last chapter, and only one person reviewed it... I don't want you all to praise me, and that's not what i'm asking for. I just would like to know whether the chapter was good or not, if there's anything someone may want as a prompt... Whatever really. So please, review some... I hope you like this one, it's just little silliness in the family. Enjoy...**

**Pond Family Bonding: Part II**

It was only a few hours after breaking the news to Amy's parents about their older-than-their-daughter-time-travelling-half-alien granddaughter, and he thinks they'd finally come to accept it. Or, at least, Tabetha had finally come to accept it. Augustus… He'd taken the news remarkably well, having welcomed River to the family within minutes of her identity being revealed.

They were sitting in the kitchen, new cups of tea steaming in their hands, looking at each other in complete silence. Rory coughed, causing five pairs of eyes to immediately settle on him. His eyes widened, as he looked around in both shock and discomfort, before he lifted the tea and gulped. It burnt his tongue, as it was only freshly made, but he didn't care. It distracted from some of the awkwardness. Augustus cleared his throat, taking the attention from Rory. He looked at River, smiling softly.

"So… River. Exactly how old are you?"

Tabetha hit him on the arm, while Amy attempted to cover her giggles. River smiled, looking down quickly.

"Spoilers I'm afraid."

Augustus and Tabetha frowned at her, confused at her response.

"I'm sorry dear…What?"

The Doctor spoke up, leaning off the counter table and moving to stand next to River.

"Spoilers. It means she can't tell us."

Tabetha raised an eyebrow, looking between the two.

"Can't tell us? And why ever not?"

River looked down, a blush colouring her cheeks. Amy took pity on her daughter, choosing to answer for her instead.

"River travels in a different time stream to us. She's from the Doctor's future, meaning everything she knows, the Doctor can't until he lives through it."

Her mother nodded slowly, thinking it through. She frowned, pursing her lips.

"And the different time stream? Was that because of that woman? Kovran or something?"

River shifted at the name, despite the wrong pronunciation.

"Kovarian." She muttered back, nodding.

Tabetha raised her eyebrow, her eyes darkening slightly at the reaction she'd caused from River. It returned to the previous silence, no one speaking as they sipped at the tea cups. It was Augustus who once again broke the quiet, standing and squeaking his chair along the floor.

"Well then, I'm sure there's something much more interesting we could be doing." He said, as he came to stand behind River, one hand resting on her shoulder. River smiled, looking up to catch Rory's wink at her. She laughed softly, before nodding along with Augustus. "Have you showed her around Leadworth yet?"

Amy sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Dad.. Mels, remember."

He tapped River's shoulder gently, nodding.

"Ah yes. I forgot you lived here once."

She nodded, turning to look up at him. He winked at her, clearing his throat.

"Well… I don't know about you all, but I would like to get to know my new granddaughter. So… Go find something to do."

River laughed, grinning at him as he took her hand and helped her to stand.

"How about you my dear, show me what this blue box Amy's always told us about does exactly."

She nodded, looping her arm through his. The Doctor spluttered, shaking his head.

"But it's my blue box. I should be the one to show you."

Augustus shook his head, raising his eyebrow at Rory.

"I was under the impression Rory would need to speak with you. Was I wrong Rory?"

Rory shook his head, nodded, then shook his head again.

"You're not wrong. Come on Doctor, let's, uh… Let's take a walk."

The Doctor looked at him, pouted at River, before turning and following Rory out of the kitchen.

"Tabetha love, are you going to join us?"

She shook her head at her husband, shooing them off.

"I think I'll stay here with Amy honey."

He nodded, dragging River off and out through the front door. Amy watched as her family split in to pairs, concerned thoughts racing through her mind.

This could only end badly.

As it turned out… Amy had been right. Rory and the Doctor had ended up exploring Leadworth. Or… The Doctor explored Leadworth, and Rory followed to keep him out of trouble. Which, as Amy so kindly and loudly said, didn't go quite so well.

For some odd reason, the Doctor had taken an interest in Mrs Perines' cats, and had insisted that he knew their language. He'd sat himself cross-legged, in the middle of her garden, surrounded by the 27 cats, hissing and meowing at them. He's tried to talk to Mrs Perines, but she'd been so scared at the sudden hiss from the Doctor that the 87 year old had rung the police.

Which is why Amy and Tabetha had to come and bail the two out of jail at 11 o'clock at night. They explained the whole thing on the drive home, both talking over each other as they tried to set the story straight. Amy had rolled her eyes at her mother, mouthing at her to ignore everything the two of them said… It was just easier that way.

No sooner had they stepped out of the car, had the TARDIS come barrelling down from the sky, only to crash into the front yard fence. Tabetha had screamed, Amy had shouted 'Not again', the Doctor had fallen to his knees screaming 'Not my TARDIS' and Rory had watched, his eyes wide, as the door flew open, and out fell a laughing Augustus Pond.

He'd run up to his wife, spun her around, and then began to bounce on the heels of his feet.

"She let me drive the TARDIS! River! Isn't that amazing Tab. I flew a spaceship!"

River slowly walked out of the TARDIS, covered head to foot in soot, something that the group had overlooked, as Augustus was covered in it too.

"My Sexy!"

The Doctor ran forward, exclaiming as the TARDIS fell forward, coming to stand up straight. River roller her eyes, shaking her head.

"Oh she's fine. She's been through worse, much worse actually. And that was your fault. He flies her better you know."

The Doctor mock glared at her, resting his right palm on the door of the TARDIS.

"Flies her better? I haven't crashed her thank you very much."

Amy scoffed, causing the two of them to turn to her.

"Haven't crashed her? Doctor, that's how you met me. By crashing the TARDIS into this very yard."

River raised her eyebrow at her husband, smirking at him. She pouted, shaking his head.

"Oh, whatever."

Tabetha had finally gained her senses, having been shocked quiet at the crash, and then her husband appearing from said crash.

"Gus? Why are you covered in soot?"

He laughed, walking backwards and slinging an arm around River's neck.

"River here took me to the future. On another planet! Oh Tab, it was magnificent."

Tabetha narrowed her eyes, shaking her head.

"And that explains why you're covered in soot…how?"

He looked down, River joining him as they looked themselves over.

"Actually… I don't know." He said, looking up and staring at River. "How'd we get covered in soot?"

She shrugged, moving her hands to attempt to dust it off.

"I don't actually know. Might have been when we were hiding from the penguins."

He nodded, ignoring Tabetha's startled questioning of 'Penguins?'.

"Or it may have been when we were crawling through the ventilation shafts of that spaceship."

River looked to be thinking hard, finally nodding.

"That may have been it."

Amy and Rory were laughing at Tabetha's dumbstruck look, while the Doctor had joined them after extensively checking Sexy for any damage.

"Penguins? Spaceship? Did you take him to Antarlic Four?"

River nodded, laughing at his gleeful smile.

"Oh I love that planet. Penguins that think over-feeding their prisoners with fish is tortuous. I once requested they add custard to it, because humanoids hate the desert. I have never been that happy to be a prisoner in my life."

River roller her eyes, grinning despite herself. Amy shook her head, grinning at her family.

"So all in all. The result of this little, Pond Family Bonding Night… The Doctor and Rory got arrested, Dad and River travelled to the future where they encountered killer penguins and got covered in soot… And mum and I made cakes?"

Augustus shook his head, arm still slung around River's shoulders.

"We also fought off a volatile what's-a-ma-calls-it?"

"A Jackaloberziser." River corrected, smiling fondly at her grandfather.

Amy frowned in confusion, shaking her head.

"Okay, you also fought off one of those things."

River shrugged, looking at Rory and the Doctor before looking back at her mother.

"Well… Yes. But you made cakes."

The Doctor nodded, grinning in anticipation.

"Can we eat one?"

Amy exchanged looks with her mother, rolling their eyes in tandem. Augustus pulled River along as they walking in to the house, chatting about their latest adventure. Rory was dragged in by the Doctor, the latter asking if they should get a cat for the TARDIS. Amy and Tabetha linked arms, following the other four as they walked up the path towards the house.

"You two!" Tabetha called out, waiting until River and Augustus turned around, having ignored Rory and the Doctor as they had responded as well. "The two of you… Showers. I don't want you tracking soot all though the house. No cake until after you're both clean."

The two sighed, but nodded in response, returning to their talk. Amy laughed, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder.

"We should do this again sometime." She whispered.

Tabetha nodded, before crinkling her nose as a thought came to her.

"How about next time dear… We supervise the kids?"

Amy laughed, nodding as they closed the door behind them.

**A/N: There you go... I hope you liked it. Please review... Allonsy!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: For the record, i know i say this a lot, but this isn't me saying i don't like this chapter all that much. I FUCKING HATE IT! I mean, i love the cat suit, which was inspired by the one Alex/River wore in The Pandorica Opens, which not many people seem to remember, and i'm sure she'd look smoking in it. And i like some parts of it... BUT! This didn't turn out how i wanted it to. I wanted smut. Pure, hot, latex filled smut. But, i just couldn't write it in, and it pisses me off. Originally, i was going to scrap this whole chapter, but a certain author i keep mentioning *coughMrsMarcusVolturicough* told me to upload it... I'm citing forced upload... So... Here you go. The chapter i least like from this whole series.**

**A Cat Suit and a Prison Cell**

He sat on her bed, kicking his feet back and forth while he waited for River to return to Stormcage. He looked around her cell, frowning at a few of her possessions. Gun, gun, knife, gun, switchblade, lipstick… He flinched at the last, recalling events where the latter on the list was the most dangerous. His eyes scanned the room, falling on her wardrobe. He looked around, slowly sliding off the side of her bed. He slowly approached her closet, looking back and forth in case she appeared suddenly.

He opened the doors, peaking inside. His eyes lit up as he picked up the first thing he saw. It was a hat. Who knew River actually had a hat. It was fluffy, and warm, silky to the touch. It was something he imagined people in extremely cold places like Russia or Alaska would wear. He placed it on his head, eyes wide in glee as it fit snuggly over his ears. He rooted though her wardrobe, giggling at various pieces of clothing until he saw it.

Black latex…

His mouth dried and he licked his lip. His hand closed over the silky stretch material, pulling it from the rack. He held it up, eyes widening as it rolled open.

A cat suit? Why would River have a cat suit?

"It comes with matching ears and a tail, in case you were wondering."

He dropped the suit to the floor, jumping as her voice echoed through the empty halls. He turned, blushing slightly as he saw her standing in the door way, eyebrow raised and smirking.

"River! Hello."

"Hello Sweetie."

She stalked toward him, her hips swaying as she walked. She knelt before him, fingers curling around the thin costume lying on the floor. She lifted it up, standing again and smiling at him suggestively.

"Would you like to see Doctor?"

He stared at her fingers, as they stretched the latex between her fingers.

"Doctor?"

He looked up, breaking his eyes from her hands and looking at her.

"What?"

She smirked at him, holding up the cat suit and pressing it to her body.

"Would you like to see, Doctor?"

He gulped, nodding slowly. She grinned, placing her hand against his chest. She caressed him softly, before pushing him hard. He fell back, stumbling backwards against the bd. He fell with a thud, bouncing slightly. She smirked at him, turning slowly and walking back to the wardrobe. She pulled the already opened door, swinging around to look in to the mirror on the back. She hung the cat suit over the top, raising her eyebrow at the Doctor from over the top of the door. He grinned at her, crawling back to lean against the wall. He watched as she moved, sitting up straighter as he saw the dress she'd been wearing fall to the floor. She unhooked her bra, dangling it out from the side of the door, winking at the Doctor as she let it fall to the ground.

He swallowed, as his eyes travelled from the bra on the floor along to her dress, where a pair of black lace panties joined it pooling around her feet. The cat suit disappeared from the door, and he watched as her feet stepped in to the black latex. He heard the sound of a zipper, and as he looked up he saw her staring at him over the door. He licked his lips, as her hands wrapped around the top of the door. She lifted up slightly, and when he looked down he realized why. She'd stepped in to black leather boot stilettos. She reached down, and he heard a zipper once again.

"Tail, or no tail?"

He looked up, as River leant her arms over the top of the door.

"Uh… Umm.. Tail?"

River grinned, raising her eyebrow.

"Well done Sweetie."

He grinned, sitting up straighter at the praise. He watched her silhouette on the wall as she moved, his mouth drying at the slender curves her shadow showed.

"Ears?"

He didn't take his eyes off her shadow, merely nodding at her distractedly.

The sound of a door clicking broke his focus, drawing his attention. River stood before him, thigh high leather boots zipped up tightly over the thin latex of her cat suit. Her torso was corseted, and the latex continued over her bust and down her arms, material hooks on the end that slipped over her fingers. She leant against the wardrobe, one hand on the door, the other resting on her jutted out hip. He saw a matching black furred tail sway from behind her. She tapped her nails against the wood of the closet, and his eyes travelled up her neck and over her lips. He grinned at the black furry ears poking out through her mane of wild curls.

"What do you think?"

He licked his lips again, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Why the hell do you own one of these River?"

She smirked at him, walking towards him slowly.

"You like?"

He nodded, hands coming to rest on her hips as she sat down straddling him.

"Very much so."

His hands raked up her back, running over her tail and feeling the softness of the fur. He groaned as she pushed her hips forward, the latex doing nothing to conceal the wetness between her thighs. Her hands caressed his chest, pushing him back to land on the bed with a thud. She stretched out, nails digging in as her back arched. Like a cat, he realized. Grinning, he thrust his hips upward, catching her off-guard. She gasped, eyes closing quickly. They flew open, darkened with lust as the Doctor flipped them, his hand trailing the zipper along her spine.

"The suit looks good on you… But I prefer what's under it." He said, kissing her hard and long.

Her legs came up to wrap around his waist as he slowly pulled the zipper down. Her head flew back, as his other hand rubbed the latex between her thighs.

"It's all yours Sweetie." She purred, eyes hooded and breathing heavily.

He smirked at her, leaning forward and biting the cat ears on her head. He knew that… She was always going to be his, and he loved that.

"A cat suit and a prison cell. Oh River, you are getting creative."

She growled playfully, smirking at him as her hand snaked around his neck and pulled him in to a kiss, hips thrusting upwards. Very creative indeed, he thought.

**A/N: There. My shitty chapter, full of shittiness. I really don't like this chapter. And yes, i'm pouting and frowning right now. Seriously. Don't even review for this. It's not even worthy. I'm gonna go work on the next chapter, which i swear on my life, will have smut, and will be so much better than this one. Kay. Cool. I'd say what i normally do but this chapter isn't even worth it so... Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Anyone know Rule One? 'The Doctor Lies"? well... I'm certainly not the Doctor, but i did lie. and i am SOOOOOOO sorry about that. There is, unfortunately, no smut in this chapter. BUT! I'm half way through the next one, and already they're getting up to mischief, so, hopefully that makes up for the lack of smut in the last few chapters, and that this chapter makes up for the shittiness of the last chapter. Anyway, we have a remarkably insecure/guilty/vulnerable River, yet again, and quite a sentimental Doctor. Now, you guys can thank Mrs Marcus Volturi for the update, as i normally only update once per day, and i realize technically i have done just that, but i wasn't going to upload this until this afternoon so... Everyone thank her for that. I hope you like it... Enjoy**

**Berlin**

She hated this city. Hated it with every fibre of her being. Why, of all places, did he have to choose here? She pulled her coat tighter around her body, the cold air biting at her exposed skin. She looked around her, scanning the streets for her bowtie wearing husband.

Hands closed over her eyes, and if it weren't for the fact that she'd caught sight of him in the corner of the alley a few seconds ago, the Doctor would've found himself smack against the concrete with a knife to his throat.

"Hello Sweetie." She said, hands still covering her eyes.

They lifted from obscuring her vision, and she turned around to see the Doctor dressed in black and white, a familiar tux. He pouted at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How'd you know?"

She cocked her head to the side quickly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Spoi…"

"Spoilers, yeah, I know." He interrupted, holding out his arm for her to grab. She looped her own arm through his, holding on as he weaved her through the crowded streets. Berlin at night seemed to come alive, lights glittering on both sides of the road, people dressed up as they rushed to dinner. She supposed that was where he was taking her now. Dinner. She'd expected that, from the invitation she'd found sitting on her bed. Dress formally. She'd rolled her eyes, but proceeded to look through her wardrobe anyway.

They stopped walking, and turned to look at the restaurant. She swallowed, recognising the doors.

"Why are we here?" She asked, words heavy with emotion she rarely showed. He turned his head, looking at her in confusion.

"For, dinner?" He asked, though she knew that he was simply teasing her.

Her hearts beat faster as he approached the maître d.

"Reservations for Pond."

She watched as the maître d nodded, guiding them to a table directly in the middle of the room. Closing her eyes, she realized it was the exact spot she'd been standing when the Tesselector first attacked her.

She allowed the waiter to push the seat in for her as she sat down, too lost in her thoughts to care that he was ogling her cleavage. The Doctor however, glared at him, immediately asking for wine for him and his wife. The waiter, blushed, but nodded and ran off. The Doctor reached across the table, taking her hand in his own.

"Are you okay River?"

She shook her head, looking at the Doctor wide eyed.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." She said, squeezing his hand once before dropping it to pick up the menu.

He watched her, picking his own menu up as he did so. He knew she was having trouble with the location he'd picked. But this was something he had to do. River, as much as she tried, couldn't ignore what happened here, in Berlin. Just like she couldn't ignore what happened in Utah. And as much as she tried to pretend it didn't affect her, he knew, that every now and then, her mind would wonder to those two times she killed him. This, was the only thing he could think of to show her, exactly how much those moments in time, and exactly what those moments, meant to him. Because he didn't blame her. He didn't hate her. He wasn't afraid of her. Okay, so maybe he was. But she has a blaster gun, and hallucinogenic lipstick, and she was very manipulative, and that was downright scary. But, he wasn't afraid of what she thought she was. A psychopath, a killer, a weapon…

Those moments in time, the two times she… killed him, so to speak. Those were the most important to him. Because here, in Berlin, was the first time he acknowledged it. The fact that he loved her. And Utah. Utah was the moment he married her. Both held significant meaning to him, and he needed her to see that. And to know, he didn't remember those times as her killing him. She needed to know, and understand that.

He shook his head from his thoughts, just in time to order from the menu. He looked from the waiter to her, smiling softly. She rolled her eyes at him, looking outside the window to her left.

They talked through dinner. Him, telling her stories of the adventures he and his new companion got up to. She rolled her eyes, laughed, and glared in all the right places. They drank wine, and though she was quieter and less forward than she normally was, the night was still brilliant. They stood and left, him putting her coat on for her as they stepped out in to the cold. He lifted his hand to check the time, blushing when he realized he wasn't wearing a watch. She laughed, looking at her own as he gripped her hand, pulling her down the pathway. It was almost midnight, and despite her feelings of this city, she laughed as they ran, dodging the few people still strolling the streets.

They found themselves sitting in a newly built park, swinging slowly on a set of swings. They were quiet, simply enjoying each other's company. She looked up, breathing deeply as she caught sight of the building just in front of them. It was a historical landmark now, so it looked exactly the same, if not fixed up a little. The TARDIS was parked directly next to it, half-hidden in the shadows. She sighed, closing her eyes briefly before turning her head to look at the man beside her.

"Why'd you choose here?" She asked, startling him from looking up at the sky, counting the stars. Not that she'd know, but he'd gotten to 304 when she spoke.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, looking down and gripping the chains of the swing as she repeated the question. He was quiet, studying her as he thought over his words. He thought of dinner. And his thoughts then. He supposed that was as good place as any to start.

She listened, still eyeing the ground as he spoke. Words, she wasn't aware, he'd been thinking repeating from earlier that night. He'd stood, moving to stand in front of her, squatting down to her seated height. One hand rested on her knee as he spoke, the other moving to caress her chin, lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"I brought you here, because this is where it started. All of it, all of what we did, and who we are together. It all started here."

Her throat constricted, and there were tears in her eyes as she listened to him. Was that really what he thought of when he remembered Berlin? The look in his eyes confirmed it. She bit her lip, thinking over his words. He couldn't possibly be telling her the truth. She'd killed him here. Almost killed him? No. No, she did kill him. And Utah? She'd been willing to let the universe suffer, for what? For her own selfishness? And he saw those two moments as the most important to him? Why? It didn't make any sense to her.

"I love you River. Berlin and Utah? They made me realize just how much. I won't always tell you, I won't be able to. But you need to know that I do. And it was because of then. Of those points in time."

She stared in to his eyes, the green she loves so much darker than usual. Leaning forward, she lifted her hand to palm his cheek. She smiled at him, the truth finally settling in her mind. She covered his lips with her eyes, kissing him soft and sweetly, a different kiss than they normally shared. He deepened the kiss, licking her lip, hungry for her taste. She parted her lip, moaning as his tongue darted in, licking the roof of her mouth. She stood, breaking the kiss and gripping his hand in her own. She pulled him as she walked towards the TARDIS, shooting him looks over her shoulder as he walked. As they entered the blue box, the door slamming shut with her back pressed against it, she thought she may, just may, have to re-think her opinion of the German city. Because her Doctor was right. Not that she'd ever tell him that. But he was. It all started in Berlin.

**A/N: And there we have it. Chapter... 25? I can't even you liked it, the next one should be up later on. Review and... well... Allonsy!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Poor, poor Doctor . Well, i guess that's what you get when you piss you're wife off... Oh wait, you haven't read it yet :D wel then, first things first, The Doctor has a new companion, as mentioned in the previous chapter. I have based her off Jenna-Louise Coleman, and you'll find i've kept the actresses name, as we don't (or i don't) know her characters name yet. So, the new companions name is Jenna. Now we have yet another vengeful River, and this is similar to "Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold', but... I dunno. I just felt like writing this. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Mrs Robinson**

Mrs Robinson? Oh he'd pay for that. She supposed it was payback for that slap in the diner. Regardless… He would pay.

She'd had to wait of course. Because right now he was too young. Much too young. But as soon as she was back in Stormcage, the Doctor would be getting a little visit from his wife.

She drifted through her dealing with Canton, the Silence, and Amy's capture. Her mind filled with ways of just how the Doctor could pay for that comment in the Oval office. She had to admit to herself of course, there were something's that were perhaps, just a little too cruel. Perhaps…

After she'd been dropped off in Stormcage, albeit her mood slightly derailed due to a certain kiss, she ran to her wardrobe, strapped on her manipulator, and flashed straight back out.

She appeared in the TARDIS, a soft hum greeting her. She smiled at the TARDIS, running her hand up the wall in greeting.

"Don't suppose you know where he is, do you Sweetie?"

She hummed again, an image appearing in her mind. She smirked, opening her eyes.

"Perfect."

Thanking her silently, she set off, determination running through her body. She stopped outside a door, smirking full force. Opening the door, she slipped in, watching as he looked up from some book he was reading at his desk. The Doctor's Study. There was many a memory in this particular room. And she was about to add another, rather memorable, one.

"River! Hello."

She raised her eyebrow, stalking forward.

"Mrs Robinson?" She growled out, enjoying the flinch she'd caused.

"Uhhh… Well… River…." He spluttered, eyes wide as he swung the chai out.

She reached him by now, pushing him back down when he stood. He fell into the chair, almost tipping it back over if it hadn't been for her grabbing the arms and pulling him back down. She leaned down, hands gripping either arm as she glared at him.

"Mrs. Robinson?" She asked again, the growl even louder in her words than previously.

"Well… Uhh… You slapped me! I thought I fair."

He swallowed nervously as her glare intensified. She shook her head slowly, a cruel smirk joining her glare.

"River? River, what are you planni…"

His words were muffled by the piece of cloth she suddenly tied around his mouth. His eyes were wide, only to be forced shut when she blindfolded him with what felt like the same material. His hands lifted up to pull them off when they too were tied down to the chair. His legs joined, the material tied extra tight to keep him secured. She grinned at the sight, the Doctor completely tied down with no idea what she had planned. She normally used handcuffs, but thought this would be a hell of a lot more affective. She didn't want him moving after all. Not without her permission. She grinned as her nails trailed across his shirt covered chest, causing goose bumps to appear along his arms.

He shivered as her nails popped a button open, one by one. He had no idea what she had planned, but he hoped he likes it.

She pushed the now open shirt to the side, tracing her nails up and down his now bare chest. She'd moved to sit on the desk in front of him, giving her better access to his person. She leaned forward, undoing the zipper of his trousers. He tensed up, bucking up as her palm swiped across the bulge.

He groaned as her hand slipped in, gripping his cock tightly. She pumped him once, grinning at the groan she'd caused. If he thought he'd like this, he had another thing coming. No pun intended, of course…

She used her other hand to roughly pull his trousers down, listening to his hiss of pain as the belt scratched his arse, having been unable to rise to give better access. She smirked at his fully erect length, hand tightening as she pumped him a few more times. He groaned, whether from pleasure or pain, she wasn't sure. Probably both, she assumed.

Still sitting on the desk, she leaned down, enveloping his cock in her mouth. He jerked slightly, his movements restricted by the bondage wrapped around his legs and arms. She swallowed him balls deep, relaxing her throat as she did so.

His breathing increased, and he could feel his hearts beat through his chest. Her mouth was hot, and she certainly knew what she was doing. Which, he knew already, of course…

She hollowed her cheeks as she tightened her hold on him, pulling back enough to lick the underside of his cock before moving back down. She repeated, smirking as she did so as the sound of his hallowed breaths reached her ears. Pulling back, as she knew he was close, she softly kissed the tip, before letting go with a pop.

His head flew back to hit the chair as his close climax settled. He was cursing rather loudly, though the cloth muffled him. He heard her chuckling, and his eyes screwed together. Of course… This was his punishment. He'd done this to her before. Of course, that was accidental, but still. HE didn't think this was going to end too well for him.

Three more times she repeated, working him up until he was so very close, only to cease and pull away right at the last second. His lower stomach was burning, his hearts beating as his breathing changed rapidly. It was beginning to get painful. The constant work up and let down. His wrists were hurting, from where he strained against the cloth. His legs were cramping up, from the constant tensing of his muscles. He begged her, pleaded for her to finish him, his words constantly muffled by the gag. All she ever did was laugh. He tried to tell her that he'd never call her it again, but he knew that wasn't true. And he also knew she wasn't terribly bothered by it. Simply by the fact he called her it, in front of not only her parents, but also President Nixon.

She moved to pumping her hand up and down, one hand trailing up his chest only to drag back down, her nails digging in rather painfully. He screwed his eyes shut tightly, as he felt another climax approach. As usual, she stopped before he came. He took solace in her torture by thinking about the fact she knew him well enough to know when he was close. But even then, he was beginning to get frustrated.

She knew it was getting painful now, and as much as she hated him in pain, she found this one time, rather amusing. She stopped his… what? Fifth orgasm? Right on the brink, and stood, smoothing down the dress she'd been wearing. She stepped away, picking up the manipulator she'd dumped on his desk and began to strap it to her wrist.

He frowned as she moved from him. He knew she'd moved. He'd felt the shift through the air.

"Mivah?" He mumbled, her name morphing in to something else entirely.

She bent down, kissing him hard on the lips, simultaneously pulling his trousers up, roughly skimming the bulge in his boxers, before stepping back.

"Don't ever, call me Mrs Robinson, again." She threatened, before hitting her manipulator and leaving him tied to the chair in his desk.

He screamed out her name, cursing the material stuffed in his mouth. She left him there! She just… left him there! How was he supposed to get out? How was he supposed to move? More importantly… How was he supposed to fix this mess she'd left behind? He groaned as he flung his head back, colliding painfully with the back of the chair.

He'd stayed tied to that chair for well over two hours before there was a knock on the door.

"Doctor? Doctor are you in here? The TARDIS led me here and I really hope you're in here. Doctor?"

He groaned, thinking of Jenna, his new companion. Of course River would just leave him here for his newest friend to find. The door opened, Jenna having heard the groan through the door. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the Doctor, tied and gaged to the chair, his face flushed. Running forward, she undid the knots keeping him gagged and blindfolded.

"What happened?"

He huffed in frustration, defeat, and embarrassment.

"Remember that wife I mentioned?"

Jenna nodded, eyes wide as she undid the restraints on his arms.

"I may have angered her a little."

Her mouth opened slightly, before a sly, amused grin replaced the astonishment. He flinched, looking down then back up at her.

"Or… Maybe a lot."

She rolled her eyes, standing up to leave him to unknot his legs, having finished on his arms. As she left, she choked out the beginning of laughter.

"I have got to meet her."

The resounding thwack of his head meeting the desk followed her out the door, and she quickly shut it.

Mrs Robinson indeed, he thought.

**A/N: Did i also forget to mention smut? As promised. Unfortunately, not my usual standard, but it'll have to do for now. I'm off for Woolengong for the day, so... Review? And... ALLONSY!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Should i upload this chapter? Shouldn't I? Yes. No. Maybe i shouldn't. No one's really reviewed my last chapter. Maybe i should work on this some more. Should i add to it? Should i proofread it? Should i stop rambling? Yeah... Probably. See... I wrote this on my ipod on the way to Woolengong today, fully expecting that when i'd get back there'd be a few more reviews... Evidently, i am now disappointed. But, meh, what are ya gonna do, right? Oh well... I really don't care for this chapter, i don't hate it, i don't love it. To be perfectly honest... It's just there. I realize now that i don't really explain how she came to be here, in the TARDIS, but you know, i'm so tired, and i really just want to move on to the next chapter, so basically, she just crashed. Appearing inside Sexy in a huge puff of smoke... Yeah, i have no idea what i'm talking about. So, here you go, the product of my laziness... Terribly sorry... I'm not really i just felt it should be said... Yeah... I'd say enjoy but i'm feeling so careless right now, i'm not going to tell you to enjoy it. I'm going to do the opposite. **

**Don't Enjoy...**

**... Just joking. Hope you somewhat, a tiny smidgen, just a little itty bitty bit, like it. I'm gonna go hunt down my coffee...**

**Jenny: Part II**

This was new. It was, strange, and completely impossible. Not her, but the fact that she was here. He watched her as she died. Held her in his arms as she did. Regeneration, had she had it, would've kicked in straight away. But it didn't. And she died. Except, she didn't. So what the hell happened? He couldn't think of an explanation but regeneration, and unless it was delayed due to her rather unique genetic make up, her being here, in his TARDIS, was not possi... Of course! Regeneration would have been delayed! Time wouldn't have recognized her as a full Timelord, because she wasn't born one. She was created from his own DNA, essentially, another Doctor!

He ran forward, circling the blonde standing in the middle of his Sexy. He looked up, wide green eyes sparkling in astonishment at the girl. She looked at him, leaning down to study his face.

"Dad?"

Whooping, he picked her up and spinning her around the room.

"Jenny!"

He spun his daughter around, laughing as she yelped. Setting her down, he gripped her shoulders, staring at her in wonder.

"You're alive!"

She nodded, looking down his body and back up.

"And you look different"

"Regeneration." he shrugged, turning to stand next to her as he looked up at Jenna standing on the platform. "Jenna, this is Jenny. Jenny, this is Jenna."

Jenna waved, smiling at her softly. Jenny nodded, returning her smile before turning and raising her eyebrow to the Doctor.

"Where's Donna?"

His face fell from the grin he was wearing, looking at her sadly.

"Not here."

She nodded, her own smile turning sad. She'd liked Donna.

"Doctor? Who is Jenny exactly?"

They turned to Jenna, who was standing now on the steps, hand on the rail.

"Jenny's my daughter"

Her eyes went wide, as she looked between him and his daughter.

"Daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter."

He nodded distractedly at her, looking back to Jenny.

"I thought she was dead. I thought you were dead. What? How?"

She shrugged, walking from the Doctor to circle the room.

"Regeneration? It took a while to kick in"

He nodded wide eyed at her, cocking his head to the side as he thought.

"Where have you been? What have you been doing?"

She shrugged again, trailing a hand down the TARDIS wall.

"Travelling the stars, like you told me about. Having adventures and doing an awful lot of running"

He smiled, bouncing on his feet in excitement.

"Brilliant!"

She nodded, frowning in confusion as he jumped, gripping his bum, hand Orr the pocket in the back of his trousers.

"Ouch! I always forget to turn it off the burning!"

He pulled his psychic paper out, flipping it open. The two girls watched as hr bit his lip, shook his head and sighed.

"Every damn time" he muttered, rushing up the stairs to fling controls around on the console.

Jenna smiled at Jenny, moving to the door, hand on the handle.

"River?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Always jumping off buildings and spaceships, expecting I'll be there to catch her"

Jenna rolled her eyes, while Jenny looked between the two of them.

"Who's River?"

Before the Doctor could answer, Jenna beat him to it.

"His wife."

Jenny raised her eyebrow, smirking at her father.

"Wife?" she said teasingly.

"Oh shut up." he said, rushing down the stairs as Jenna flung the door open. He slid in front of the door, just in time to catch River as she fell in to the TARDIS. They landed with a thud, blinking at each other.

"River. This seems familiar."

She rolled her eyes, but leaned down to peck him on the lips.

"Hello Sweetie." she said, standing up quickly.

She glanced at Jenna, winking.

"Jenna." she said in greeting, closing the door she'd recently just flew through.

"Hey River." she replied, grinning at the Doctor as he stumbled to his feet.

River grinned, moving towards the console. She immediately sent the TARDIS into the Time Vortex, sighing as she slipped out of the ridiculously high heels she'd been wearing. Catching sight of Jenny, she raised her eyebrow.

"And who's this? Careful Sweetie I may start to feel jealous."

Jenny gagged, crinkling her nose at the thought.

"Ew, gross. I'm Jenny. His daughter."

River's eyes widened slightly, looking between Jenny and the Doctor. She raised her eyebrow as she saw him, blinking at the way he was hopping from one foot to the other.

"Jenny? How?"

He shrugged, walking to throw his arm around his daughter.

"Delayed regeneration."

Her eyes widened, nodding as she thought.

"Makes sense." she said with a shrug, smiling at the confused girl.

She begun to set a course for the TARDIS. The Doctor ran forward, trying to interrupt her.

"No! Come on River! You're always flying her."

She rolled her eyes at him, shrugging as she flipped a lever.

"Well maybe if you flew her properly I'd let you take over. Until then, when I'm here, I fly her"

He pouted at her.

"But she's MY Sexy!"

They bickered, not realizing the two girls were watching with growing amusement. Jenna looked at Jenny, shrugging in a what-can-you-do manner.

"Welcome to the insanity that is life with Doctor." she said, smiling at her.

Jenny grinned, watching as her father argued with his wife. She was so glad she crashed in to the TARDIS mid-flight. She never would have recognized it if she'd passed it on the street. Thank god for system malfunctions.

**A/N: I'd say thoughts/reviews would be nice, but evidently not many people feel like clicking a button and writing a few words, or singing me a song... I'm kidding... I don't want the words... A song would do... NO! Switch that around. No song. Just words. Nice words... Yeeeaaahhh... *awkward pause/smile... Allonsy? Yeah... Allonsy!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: ATTENTION STRANGE, INTERGALACTIC, EXTRATERRESTRIAL BEINGS OF THE UNIVERSE. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, CHILDREN WITH ALL STAGES OF INSANITY AND PETS OF ALL SPECIES... I have some OH SO EXCITING and OH SO BRILLIANT news...**

**SO! I have quite a few things to go through, so i apologize in advance for the EXTREMELY LONG AUTHORS NOTE that you are about to skip though .**

**First thing: This chapter, is the second of quite an interesting selection, being the River-meets-Companion type of setting. The first, was Martha, and i unfortunately, can only do the ones mentioned in the 2005 series of Doctor Who (not including Jo, cause i know absolutely nothing about her). Also, i'm going to have to apologize for any mistakes or something that's not correct or is completely wrong. I don't know all that much about Sarah Jane, so i've done my best.**

**Second: Bowties, Fezes and Stetson have PASSED 12000 HITS! YAY, PARTY TIME *throws confetti... I felt it deserved a shout out.**

**Third: PixieKindOfCrazy... I am answering you here because i'm too lazy to reply directly via PM to your review, even though it probably would have been easier and less time consuming to do so that way. One: Thank you, I'm glad the insanity that is my brain amuses you, that is my goal . Second... I love every song/artist/soundtrack you just suggested singing, and Third: I'm very happy you like how i've written River. I was hoping to keep her as close to canon as possible, though according to others she's a little different, and yet they like it, so i'm very glad and apart from the fact she Alex Kingston (in other words friggen sexy), snogging the Doctor would definitely be the plus of being River Song. I agree there.**

**Fifth... no... Fourth: Cecilsx... I had only planned on having Jenny as a two-parter, though i may reconsider later on in the story. If anyone else shows an interest, or i feel it may fit into the unintended but totally welcome story line that is soon to begin, I shall endeavor to write Part III.**

**FIFTH AND THE BEST OF ALL SO ALL OF YOU WHO JUST SKIPPED THAT FRIGGEN READ THIS!: I... Am going to hold a competition . Starting from this chapter, and ending with the posting of Chapter 32. The prize? A cameo in Chapter 33! . Not sure if anyone is actually interested, but it should be fun to do, right? Okay, the rules/instructions.**

**1) You can only enter via Reviews. No PM-ing, because it's plain annoying uploading all those messages :L So for those of you who read but don't review, if you want in on the competition... Then you're gonna have to review... MWHAHAHAHA...  
>2) One entry per person. Sorry guys, but it's to make it fair.<br>3) Mrs Marcus Volturi... YOU CAN'T ENTER! . BUT! I will let you judge if you want :D  
>4) What you have to do, is come up with a line, as random or serious or stupid or whatever, as you want. It can have who you want to say it, or you can leave it up to me.<br>5)... I'm going to need you to add your name. Not your full name, just your first one. .**

**So if you want a cameo in the story, ^ follow those instructions. Please note i'm not making a profit off of this, and the line that's written will be credited to the winner, and written in bold in the story. I have no idea if this is a good idea, or if anyone will actually do it, but i hope you guys do because i think it would be really fun . Please also note, it won't be like, a paragraph mentioned. You'll have a considerable part in the chapter. The competition ends with the posting of Chapter 22, which will also hold the winner's name in the A/N. **

**And Sixth: Follow me on Twitter guys... LaraEbony... Where i'm regularly posting about Doctor Who, and even some spoilers for upcoming Chapters. So if you want a few clues as to what i'm writing in the next chapter, go follow. **

**So that's it... Right? Yes. NO! Wait... Yes. Yes it is. Oh wait... Also... I MADE A TARDIS! . I'm so proud of myself. Once again, i'm sorry for any problems in this chapter, the next one promises to be full of smut . Is that it? NO! Dammit... ENTER THE COMP GUYS! Pwease *.* *pouts... Now is that it?... ... ... Yep. Okay cool... Enjoy... Oh wait. That's another thing... Shit!**

**Sarah Jane**

The last time she'd seen the Doctor, Sarah Jane had waved to him from across the street. At that time, as he stepped in to his brilliant blue box, she'd thought it would be the last time she laid eyes on the Doctor. As it turned out... She was wrong.

She'd heard that wheezing noise, dropped her journal and ran straight past Luke, only to come to a sudden halt as she turned the corner. There, standing before her very eyes... Was not the Doctor. At least... She didn't think it was.

The woman stood, black boots tapping against the concrete ground, and was staring directly at Sarah. She quirked her eyebrow, smiling mysteriously at her.

"Sarah Jane Smith. Oh you are a very interesting surprise."

Sarah blinked at the woman, her hand darting to her hip to pull her Sonic from her pocket. She held it up, aiming it directly at the unconcerned woman.

"Who are you, why do you have the TARDIS and where's the Doctor?" she asked, jaw tight and eyes narrowed.

Luke skidded to a halt behind her, looking between the two women and sighed. The woman raised her eyebrow, looking at her without batting an eyelash at the Sonic aimed at her chest.

"River Song, I need your help, and it's... Probably best you don't know." she said, answering all three of Sarah's questions. She smirked at the last one, causing a siinking feeling in the pit of Sarah's stomach.

"What have you done to him?"

River rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honestly, it's not as bad as you probably think."

"Try me" she said, not wavering in her grip on the Sonic.

"He's been caught by a Locreté in the Himalayan Mountains and held captive because he decided he'd like to wear some damn white, fluffy hat with ears that it mistook as one of it's young."

Luke coughed, choking out a laugh as Sarah Jane's eyebrow raised considerably with every word spoken. Her hand holding the Sonic fell, dropping to her side immediately.

"And why is it you need my help?" he asked, slightly dazed from the news of the Doctor's whereabouts.

River shrugged, frowning.

"I don't know. I was originally looking for Martha Jones, thinking UNIT could assist me, but Sexy must have re-routed us here."

"Sexy?" Luke muttered, looking down briefly as K9 joined them outside.

"The TARDIS."

He nodded, confused, but this was the Doctor... Of course he'd name the TARDIS 'Sexy'.

"I'd normally go about rescuing him on my own, quite easily in fact, however I've had bad experiences with the Himalayas that best not be repeated." she said, grimacing as she thought back.

Sarah Jane nodded, looking over her shoulder at the TARDIS.

"If the Doctor isn't with you, how did you get here?"

She grinned, beginning to walk backwards slowly.

"I flew her of course."

Sarah Jane watched eyes wide as River raised her eyebrow in question, continuing to walk backwards towards the TARDIS. As far as she knew, only the Doctor could fly the TARDIS. Placing her Sonic in her pocket, she turned to Luke and K9.

"Stay here and keep an eye on things. Use Mr Smith if you need to contact me."

Luke nodded, disappointed that he wouldn't be joining his mother on what was sure to be an interesting adventure.

"Have fun."

Sarah glanced at the TARDIS, River leaning against the door watching them.

"Maybe." She replied, kissing his cheek and heading in to the TARDIS.

As she stepped out, she was only slightly amazed that they'd managed to appear in what looked to be the Himalayas. The Doctor had some trouble when it came to landing the blue box, and sometimes would end up in a completely different place than where they were supposed to end up. River, from what she saw, simply flicked two controls and pulled a lever, and had apparently parked her. She hadn't felt, or heard, a thing!

She trudged through the snow, following River as they climbed the mountain. River stopped just a few yards from a cave, turning to look at Sarah Jane.

"This is where you come in."

Sarah Jane crouched down next to her, where they hid behind a relatively large boulder. She peaked over the edge, eyes narrowing as she saw a shadow move from just inside the cave's mouth.

"And what is it you want me to do?" She asked, moving her head to see if she could spot the movement again.

"I'm going to cause a distraction, and I need you to sneak in and get the Doctor out. Himalayan caves and I don't get along very well."

She glanced at the blonde beside her, curious about the statement. When it was made clear the River wouldn't be answering her, she nodded, pulling the Sonic from her waistcoat pocket and crept around the boulder. When she turned back… River was gone.

She breathed in deeply, a warm feeling taking over her body. This was something she used to do with the Doctor. It felt good to be back to old times.

A green blaster shot hit the mouth of the cave, drawing an 8 foot creature to crawl outside. Standing on four legs, Sarah Jane wondered how tall it was be should it stand. It had six eyes, black beady ones that blinked at different times. Two great big fluffy tails rose up on its back, blending in to its white fur. It growled menacingly, shooting off to chase after a now sprinting River Song. Sarah Jane ran, entering the cave with heaving breaths. She held up the Sonic, lighting up the cave. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped just slightly.

"Oh my god."

There was the Doctor, white, fluffy hat sitting atop his head, the ears sticking up. But that wasn't what surprised her. No. It was more the 20 or so infant creatures that surrounded him, rolling over his legs and pulling on his red bowtie. He seemed to be enjoying himself, smiling at them and making growling noises. He appeared to be holding a one-sided conversation with the Locreté children. Though, if she thought about it, he really could have.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up, grinning from ear to ear as he caught sight of her.

"Sarah Jane!"

He jumped to his feet, causing one of the children to tumble of his legs. Looking down, he growled what she assumed was an apology, before running at her and embracing her tightly, causing her to stumble back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling back to look at her, his hands still on her shoulders.

"I came here with River. She said you needed rescuing." She answered, confused. From what she saw… He didn't need rescuing at all.

"River's here? Oh brilliant. What do you think? Of her that is."

She shrugged, frowning at him.

"She's… Different than your other companions."

He grinned again, winking at her as he did.

"That's because she's not my companion."

Frowning at him, she stared questioningly.

"So then who is she?"

"His wife." Came the reply, though not from the Doctor.

Turning, the looked to the mouth of the cave, seeing River standing on hand on her hip, the other holding her gun. Sarah Jane looked between the two.

"Now I'm starting to understand."

He grinned at her, while River rolled her eyes. Sarah Jane smiled, leaning down to scratch one of the baby creatures behind the ear. She had a sudden thought, standing up abruptly.

"Wait. River? Where's the Locreté?"

River winked, turning to the side to gesture outside.

"We should probably going. It should be on its way back by now."

And with that, she took off running, ignoring the Doctor's shout.

"Back? Back from where? RIVER!"

Sarah Jane found herself alone in the cave, tiny fluffy creatures surrounding her. Rolling her eyes, she ran after them. Entering the TARDID, she caught the end of River speaking.

"…shouldn't have gone there in the first place then."

She walked up the steps to see the Doctor witting in a seat, arms crossed over his chest and pouting. She raised her eyebrow at River, seeing the once white, fluffy hat burning black on the console.

"What happened?"

River shrugged, smiling at her.

"Shot his hat."

Sarah Jane furrowed her brow, looking between a smug River and a sulking Doctor.

"Why?"

The Doctor huffed, throwing his arms out.

"It's what she does. Shoots my hats."

River rolled her eyes, grinning at Sarah Jane as the Doctor returned to pouting.

"He's in a time out."

The Doctor mumbled, shooting Sarah Jane a glare as she laughed. A time out? She doubted that'd ever happened to the Doctor before. Though as she watched River circle the console, she thought maybe it had. How long had they been married?

Luke looked up as his mother entered, moving to the window to wave at the grinning Doctor. River rolled her eyes, smiling at her before pulling him in to the TARDIS, him protesting the whole way. Shaking her head, she turned to her son.

"Have a good time?" He asked, a book lying forgotten on his lap.

She sighed, shaking her head.

"An… Interesting one."

She sat down, tapping her fingers on her desk.

"Mr Smith!"

"Yes Sarah Jane?"

Grinning, she turned to the computer.

"If we need anything… Put River Song on the list of people to contact."

Looking down at her journal, she picked up a pen, ignoring Luke's inquiring gaze. Beginning a new entry, she thought about River and the Doctor. If anyone could keep up with the Doctor… She thought River Song was the perfect woman for the job.

**A/N: Wha? After such a terribly long Author Note at the top which i probably didn't read, she's going to add another one? ... Yeah... Yeah i am. Only to say sorry about said terribly long A/N ^ AWAAAAAAAYYYYYY up there... :L Really... Probably wasted about 10 minutes of my time...**

**Allonsy?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: OMG I UPDATED! haha... Sorry. I seem to have been distracted by other stories. Also... I had regretting thoughts about the competition i started last chapter. I thought after i posted that it was a rather stupid idea. I'm still going to do it, because i have actually had two entries, but i seriously think it's ridiculous. Either way... I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! It wasn't the original chapter 30. The original was going to be titled "Man In Uniform", but i started writing it, and got annoyed . Anyway... I hope you like it... Enjoy...**

**Hold My Hand And Run**

Why is it whenever _they're _involved, so is she? It's like they follow her around or something. And to the most ridiculous place. To somewhere you'd never expect to see them.

A fair?

They were in a fair?

As in, rides, and games, and show bags… A carnival really.

And they were in one.

It'd started innocently enough. If you can consider anything that involves River Song as innocent. She'd shown up in the TARDIS, grabbed the Doctor's hand, said a quick hello to Jenna, and then flashed the two of them away. Only to appear behind a trailer that was set up next to a giant Ferris Wheel. The Doctor blinked, looked from River, to the Ferris Wheel, then back to River.

"Huh?"

She grinned, gripping his hand and dragging him from behind the trailer, into the mass of the crowd.

"River! River where are we going, and what are we doing?" He asked, head swivelling back to look at the game stall with a giant teddy bear. It was blue. Vowing to return for that bear, he tugged on River's hand, making her stop.

"River!"

She rolled her eyes, sighing as she smiled.

"It's a date."

He furrowed his brow, licking his lips.

"What?"

"A date." She repeated, raising her eyebrow. "You do know what that is, right Sweetie?"

He nodded, eyes wide.

"Of course I know what that is. Why are we on one?"

"Because you promised me a date. And we never went on one. Therefore, I'm taking you on one."

He frowned, shaking his head.

"I don't remember promising a date."

Sighing again, she pulled him forward, hooked her arm through his, and proceeded to walk forward.

"Not yet you haven't. But you will."

He narrowed his eyes, thinking hard.

"River. When is this for you?"

She shrugged, winking at a little girl as she passed with her red balloon.

"Oh, not long after Utah"

He swallowed, licking his lips as she turned to look at him. She was young. A young River. Young River was always… Interesting. He smiled, nodding when he caught sight of something.

"Oooh… River, let's go on that!" He exclaimed, pointing at the ride he saw to his right.

She turned to look in the same direction, laughing when saw the Rocket shaped ride. Shaking her head, she let him pull her along, dragging her towards the line. He bounced on his feet, wondering if it went as far in to space as actual rockets. She rolled her eyes as he shared his thoughts, rambling on about the stars and how they were even prettier up close. The couple in front of them glanced back, odd looks on their face as they listened to him talk. She smiled at them, patting his shoulder.

"He's a little… Different. Please, don't take any of his stories seriously."

They nodded, smiling at the Doctor before turning back to the front of the line.

As they got off the ride five minutes later, the Doctor was quite put out. All it did was go up and down, and upside down, and fast then slow… But it didn't go to space. What was the point of the rocket?

For the next two hours, he was determined to try every ride, and see if they all did what they appeared to. Standing with a stick of fairy floss, River watched as he stuck his tongue out in concentration, a ball in his hand. They'd returned to the game stall, where he had seen the big blue teddy. She laughed as he pulled his arm back, his eyes moving around the bucket he had to chuck it in it. It wasn't that hard to determine the speed and height he'd have to throw… It was just… This body wasn't quite a co-ordinated as the others. And so… He'd missed… Three times.

River shook her head, handing him her fairy floss and picking up the ball. She winked at the girl, who was standing in the corner of the stall watching the grown man pout at his loss. She grinned at River, eyes darting between her and the Doctor. River threw the ball up and down, catching it without looking. Quickly, the ball few forward, landing inside the bucket with a loud thump. She smiled smugly, turning to raise her eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Lucky shot." He mumbled, ducking his head and pouting. She narrowed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Lucky shot my ass." She muttered, staring intently at the bucket as she picked up her second ball. The girl stood watching, grinning at the two. A couple with a seven year old boy was walking past, when they overheard the Doctor as he muttered. Interest peaked, they stopped, the little boy running forward to watch as River raised her hand again. Having seen the three stop, a few other's approached, watching as River threw the ball up and down again. She smirked, as a small crowd gathered around. Supposedly, this particular game was rather hard to win at, as the bucket was positioned at an angle that ensured the ball would roll or bounce out. Pulling her back, she threw the ball forward. It bounced against the back of the bucket, rolling up the wall of it stopping just before the edge. It rolled back down, bouncing off the first ball.

"Pfft." The Doctor scoffed, turning away with his pout still on.

The crowd clapped, grins appearing as River grinned at the Doctor.

"Show off." The Doctor said, still pouting as he looked away.

River narrowed her eyes, lifting the third ball and throwing instantly. Only… Not at the bucket. It hit the back of the Doctor's head with a thwack, surprisingly rebounding back. Many in the crowd giggled, or laughed. The Doctor yelped, spinning around and rubbing the back of his head.

"River!"

She smirked at him, eyebrow raised. She turned to the girl.

"Did that throw count?"

The girl giggled, shaking her head.

"I think I can let it slide."

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed, still rubbing his head. He looked down at a group of children standing near him, who were all grinning up at him.

"She's always doing that to me… And my hats." He whined.

The adults looked on in amusement as he whinged to the children. River sighed, rolling her eyes and turning back to the game. This time, she didn't wait. She simply threw it forward, watching nonplussed as it landed softly in the bucket. The crowd clapped again, and the girl grinned as she pulled down the blue bear. The Doctor whooped, running forward to claim the stuffed animal. Amused, River once again rolled her eyes before plucking the stick of fairy floss from his hands. She turned, grinned at the kids, and walked off. The Doctor, not realizing his wife had already left, inspected his new prize. When he turned to point out the bowtie tied around its neck, his eyes widened as he rushed forward, running to catch up with the retreating River. He caught up, slowing to walk beside her. She glanced at him, rolled her eyes at the bear, and continued to eat the candy in her hand.

"Thank you River!" He said excitedly, lifting the bear up. "Look! He has a bowtie!"

Sighing again, she dropped the now empty stick in to a bin as they passed.

"Generally Sweetie, the man is the one who wins the stuffed animal for their date, not the other way around."

He frowned, looking down at the teddy and then back up at River. Wordlessly, he held out the bear, offering it to her. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't Sweetie. I'm fine without it thank you."

He shrugged, holding it under his arm to hold her hand. She smiled, eyes lighting up when she looked passed the Doctor's head. She stopped mid-stride, forcing him to stop with her. Turning to look, his eyes lit up as he spotted what she saw. Turning back, he grinned at her.

"Want to?"

She grinned widely, nodding.

"Oh do you even have to ask?" She said, laughing as they both ran for the Haunted House.

Approaching, they grinned at the man standing at the ticket booth.

"Enter, if you dare!" He said, his voice hoarse, and had they been anyone else, creepy.

They laughed as they walked through the doors, shaking their heads at what they considered scary. Though, River jumped when the half-dead clown popped out from a closet. Citing a bad experience, and refusing to elaborate, they continued on. They were in a room, where a window faced what looked like a painted on graveyard. As they looked closer, the Doctor's eyes widened and he stepped back, pulling River with him.

"Doctor?"

Shaking his head, he refused to look to her.

"River. We need to leave. Now."

Frowning at him, the strobe lights above them lighting up her face.

"What? Why?"

"River, that painting. What's in it?"

She turned back to the wall, leaning forward as far as he'd let her.

"A graveyard. Tombstones, trees, statues…"

"What kind of statues?" She looked at him, frowning still before squinting as she looked.

A long flash from the light gave her a better view, and she leant back, raising her brows in confusion.

"An angel… Why?"

He shook his head, his grip on her hand tightening.

"More than that. River… That… Is a Weeping Angel."

She looked from the Doctor, to the painting.

"A what?"

Still refusing to look away, his breathing picked up.

"Whatever you do River, do not look away from that painting, more specifically, that angel. No matter what. Don't look away, and don't blink"

Staring at the painting, her hand tightened in his.

"Why?"

"A Weeping Angel," He began, blinking one eyes, then the other, "A Weeping Angel is the most powerful creature in the universe. While looking at it, it's just a statue. But when you turn away, it's free to move unseen. It's how they work. It can only move when no one is watching it."

"What do we do?" She asked, eyes trained on the painting.

"Back away. Slowly."

Following his lead, they began to walk backwards. Suddenly, the lights flickered, something that did not resemble strobe lights.

"The power's going out. They must do that to scare the people who come in here." She said, heartbeat advancing.

He nodded, agreeing with her. His grip tightened even more, and he took a deep breath.

"When I say so, we run. Don't look back, don't stop. Keep running."

She laughed, despite the situation.

"Always with the running."

He didn't reply, beginning to count down from three. As he reached it, he yelled out, pushing her before him to race back the way they came. The lights went out, pitch blackness surrounding them. He dropped the teddy, pulling out his Sonic and lighting the way. They ran, noises echoing behind them. Bursting through the door, the sudden daylight blinding them slightly, he pulled her along, gripping her hand in his as he overtook her. They ran back to the trailer, ignoring the looks from the people around them and the fact that the angel couldn't possibly still be behind them. He pulled her close, pulling back the sleeve of her shirt. Without hesitation, she slapped her arm, and the flashed from the fair, landing in the TARDIS just a few seconds after they'd left. Jenna looked at them, taking in the huffed breath and red cheeks. Rushing down the stairs, she threw her hands up.

"I don't want to know!" And walked out of the console room.

As River returned from the Byzantium, smiling as guards escorted her back to her cell, she stopped short. There, on the bed, was a large, blue, bowtie wearing, teddy. Grinning, she shook her head, sitting on the bed. Lifting the teddy in her hands, she ran her finger over its face. And then she laughed.

**A/N: And that was it. I'd love some reviews guys, and despite my lack of confidence in the comp, a few more entries would be cool. Awesome... And on that note... Allonsy!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks to Mrs Marcus Volturi, who convinced me i needed to add the smut. As i've been told my A/N's are boring, i'm just going to rectify that. By not sharing my views on the chapter i've written. So... Here *points down**

**You're My Prisoner Now**

As she skipped down the hall, she wiggled her fingers teasingly at the guards that she passed. It may have been somewhat childish, but she'd just earned herself a pardon from Stormcage... Surely she was allowed a moment of absolute ridiculous behaviour.

Taking hold of one of the bars of her cell, she swung herself around and through the door. Stopping, she grinned at the room. This had been her home away from home for quite a long time. And now, she was finally leaving. She hadn't had much belongings, so packing was a relatively quick process. Her previously hidden manipulator strapped to her wrist, bag slung over her shoulder, she walked back through the open door. Stopping, she turned. Sighing, she glanced around one last time, before the guards escorted her to the Warden's office.

She sat in the seat across from him, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well… Isn't this a momentous day. River Song leaves Stormcage… And this time, hopefully, she won't be coming back"

She smirked at the Warden, shrugging her shoulders.

"Here's to hoping." She said, tossing an envelope to him.

He narrowed his eyes, picking it up and carefully opening it. He tipped it slightly, watching as a silver cylinder rolled out. Lifting it up, he glanced at the smirking River before twisting the bottom. He looked up in suspicion, as just what the object was, was revealed.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick?"

She shrugged, still smirking.

"I thought… Something to remember me by, yeah?"

He shook his head, sighing, but placed the tube on the shelf behind him, in full view.

"I doubt we'd ever forget you Doctor Song."

She grinned, giving him a two-fingered salute.

"Mission accomplished then."

He rolled his eyes, but quickly put on a straight face.

"There is one other thing."

She frowned, confused. As far as she knew, she was allowed to leave as soon as she'd seen the Warden. Was there something she'd missed?

"Warden?"

Nodding at the guard, the door opened slowly.

"We're releasing you with the understanding that you will be held within the custody and will abide by the rules set by your new guardian."

Shaking her head, she frowned.

"Guardian? No one ever said anything about a guardian."

"Come now Doctor Song. I'm sure we'll get along… famously."

Her eyes widened, and a small grin appeared. Turning, she raised her eyebrow at the man standing in the doorway.

"This is Doctor John Smith. He'll be in charge of you from now on."

She licked her lips slightly, as the Doctor shifted from foot to foot.

"Oh. In that case." Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she waved goodbye to the Warden over her shoulder, eyes still trained on the Doctor.

As she passed the Doctor, her shoulder brushed his own. He watched after her, turning as the Warden addressed him.

"I'd be careful with her Doctor Smith. She's quite a bit of trouble."

He nodded, smirking just a little.

"I'm sure I can handle her Warden. Good day."

"Good day." He said, shaking his head. That man, would have quite a lot on his hands.

The door slammed opened, banging against the interior of the TARDIS. River entered walking backwards, her arms thrown around the Doctor's neck. She laughed as he pulled her bag from her shoulder, tossing it in to the corner.

"So… You're my guardian now?"

He grinned, picking her up to carry her, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Oh yeah. Which means you're my prisoner now." He grinned at her, lowering his head to kiss her neck softly.

"Hmmm… Are you going to lock me up?"

Smirking as he trailed kissed up her neck and over her jaw, he whispered against her lips.

"Maybe… Possibly…"

She laughed again, bending her head to capture his lips with her own. Grinding her hips down in to his own, they stumbled backwards, slamming through doors to land with a thud on the bed. River giggled, scooting back on the bed as the Doctor crawled towards her.

"I'm so glad you're here." He mumbled, kissing the soft skin of her stomach as he crawled up her body.

She sighed as his fingers danced along her sides.

"Me too."

His lips crashed over hers again, kissing her with all he had. His hand trailed up her stomach, under her shirt and circling lazily along the soft skin there. She licked at the bottom of his lip, and his hand climbed higher. His eyes widened, and he pulled back to stare at her.

"No bra?"

She smirked, shrugging.

"Surprised?"

Looking down, he studied the military top she'd been wearing.

"So… At the Byzantium. The whole time. You weren't wearing a bra?"

She winked at him, nipping quickly at his lower lip.

"I wasn't wearing a number of things."

His eyes widened and darkened at the same time. He smirked at her, pushing her further in to the bed as his lips found her again. His hand dipped in through the waistband of her cargo pants. Meeting absolutely no barrier, he groaned, running his finger down and then back up her slick folds. She moaned, biting his lip as he teased her clit. Pulling back, he watched with darkened eyes as her own closed, and she fell back on to the pillows. He pushed two fingers inside her, watching as she groaned and bucked upwards.

"River Song… You bad, bad girl." He chuckled, curling his fingers inside her.

She gasped, arching her back and grinding her hips up. He crawled down her body, thrusting his fingers in to her tight heat. Her head flew back once again, thumping against the headboard. She yelped as the Doctor flicked his tongue over her clit, pulling the rest of her pants down to throw off the bed. She moaned as his tongue delved in to her, her hands tangling in his hair. She pulled him up by his hair, once again crashing her mouth over his, licking at his tongue, moaning as she tasted herself. As he kissed her, he pulled his own pants down, kicking them off his feet to fall off the bed. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, and she flipped them. Straddling him, she lifted her shirt over her head, throwing it over her shoulder.

Sinking down, she moaned, gasping out his name. He shuddered, sitting up slightly to lick along the underside of her breast. Flipping them once again, the Doctor thrusted in to her, groaning her name.

As colours exploded behind his eyes, and she screamed his name, they held each other, her nails digging in to his back. And for the first time, without having to worry about the next day, and the goodbye, and the dropping her off at the door of her cell… They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: There *points up... Allonsy**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: So, as you may know, i've been very busy with new ideas for a few other stories. Which is why i asked my good friend Mrs Marcus Volturi to write a BF&S chapter for me. Basically, i told her what i had planned for this particular chapter, and she wrote it. So, i've got to give massive thanks to her, cause she's amazing. The only part i wrote in, was after the Doctor and River leave the rink. :D . Also, it's chapter 32, so that competition thing (which i totally regret but am going to do anyway) is now over. And i only had two entries, but oh well, who cares. So the cameo part in the next chapter is going to... Sapphire Vial. (sorry if i spelt that wrong). So look out for the next chapter because it should be... interesting.**

**Sorry if that was a long and boring A/N. I am trying very hard. Awesome. Hope you like it, Props to Mrs Marcus Volturi, Enjoy.**

**New York, New York**

"So where to next, River? I was thinking maybe I could take you to the Jaspeshian waterfalls where water is made like jelly! Or the Urjan continent of Fasparia, or maybe the planet where the occupants are all snails…well, not actual snails, but they resemble snails and they're very sensitive about their shells and you can't-"

"Doctor?"

The Doctor stopped his rant and turned to River who leant against the door of the Tardis, smiling amused. He grinned and danced towards her, spinning her around until she came to rest against his chest, giggling.

"Yes Wifey?"

River rolled her eyes, letting her smile slowly fade and she looked up into his face, her fingers brushing over his bowtie.

"Can I request somewhere?"

His eyes widened for a moment as if he hadn't thought of that but he regained himself and smiled.

"Of course you can! Where to then, my lady?" He bowed deeply, his feet tripping over each other and he stumbled clumsily. River laughed, helping him to right himself and the Doctor dusted his pants off, making his way towards the control panel. His wife followed and was behind him when he spun around, eyeing her for her answer.

"New York City."

Without asking for more information, he sent them flying through Medusa's Cascade towards New York City, River clinging on to the railing. She was staring at the console, not even berating her husband on his piloting skills which he thought odd but said nothing as he parked his Tardis.

"New York City in the year 2012…I hope you didn't want any particular year?"

River shook her head and pushed off the railing, glancing towards the doorway that Jenna was entering through. The girl smiled and cast a wave at River, making her way to the Doctor.

"Where are we then Doctor?" She asked, hitting the monitor and a picture popped up on screen. "Ooh goodie! I've always wanted to visit The Big Apple!" Jenna grinned and then looked between the Doctor and his wife. "Oh is this one of those husband and wife trips I shouldn't be on because I may get corrupted? Because, let me tell you, I was corrupted when I heard you two going at it after one of you hit the speaker button during your…activities, so no need to worry about me."

River's lips twitched in a small smirk.

"That was not my fault, whatever River says," The Doctor pointed out, shrugging into his jacket, "But I'm afraid that this is probably going to be one of those trips, Jenna. Wont it, River?"

She chuckled and shook her head, linking her arm through her husbands.

"What have I done to you? You're such a…" She trailed off with a grin to Jenna who snorted.

"Such a what?" The Doctor pouted childishly.

"Horny Time Lord?" Jenna supplied and River giggled. It wouldn't have been the exact words she would have chosen…but 'Horny Time Lord' definitely summed it up. She wasn't complaining-some of her favourite times with the Doctor were when he was in one of his 'moods'.

"Precisely, Jenna. See, I knew I liked you." Jenna smiled. The Doctor scuffed his feet, still blushing furiously. "However, though it's not going to be one of those trips, I was perhaps wondering if I could steal him away for an hour or so?"

"Sure! I mean, you've only been released from Stormcage for, what, a couple of months? Go have fun! I have an old high school friend here I've been meaning to visit anyway, so I'll meet you back here later?"

River nodded and smiled, silently thanking the girl for her understanding as she kissed the Doctor on the cheek and pulled him onto the sidewalks of New York City.

The Empire State Building glittered with lights in the night sky and people rushed past, heads down against the icy wind and across the street, a group of Christmas carollers sung 'Silent Night'.

"Christmas eve?" She questioned as they started walking and the Doctor kissed her curls, wrapping his arm around her for warmth.

"Christmas eve! Earth's one day of the year that everyone gets together to celebrate, and nothing gets in the way of happiness or joy or a good roast. Everyone is at peace."

"And that's why this is your favourite day of the year, yes?"

The Doctor grinned.

"Of course!"

They paused to let an elderly woman move past them, smiling toothlessly at them and snow began drifting down, sticking to their faces.

"So where to, Mrs Robinson?"

She slapped his arm playfully and tilted her head to the sky, closing her eyes as she let the cold wind blow gently against her cheeks and play with her hair.

"Ice skating?" She suggested and a brilliant grin crossed his face.

"Ice skating! Brilliant, let's go!" The Doctor tugged at her hand, yanking her through the crowded streets, the snow dusting their hair as they ran. River couldn't help but giggle as she was pulled past Christmas Carollers who smiled at her.

He pulled her for a time, his eyes sparkling as he pointed at things about the city and she just nodded, not really listening to his rambles. The last time she had been ice skating was on her birthday on the River Thames just before he from the past found out who she really was. It had been a year at least for her…for him, it had yet to happen.

They pushed through the doors of an ice rink and skidded to a halt at the counter, an old man of about 60 smiling at them politely.

"Here to skate, I suppose?" He asked gruffly and River and the Doctor nodded. "Right, two adults…that'll be $50."

The Doctor froze and slid a look to River who chuckled. They hadn't exactly thought about money…this might be difficult, she thought but slid her hand into her husband's pocket, her fingers wrapping around the handle of his sonic.

"I'll just go get the money, shall I sweetie?" She asked sweetly and he nodded, his green eyes lingering on her as she trotted to the corner of the lobby and held the sonic screwdriver to the ATM there. It hummed and then three, hundred dollar bills left the machine into her waiting hand. Grinning, River made her way back to the counter and handed the old man fifty before she snatched the Doctors hand and dragged him over to the skates.

It didn't take them long to find their sizes and she stood confidently, looking down at her husband who looked uneasy.

"Oh come on sweetie, hurry up. I'm dying to get back out on the ice after a year."

He frowned and tested his foot unsteadily as he began to stand slowly.

"Doctor," she whined, "it's not as if you haven't skated before, right?"

"Well," he started, clutching to her shoulder as he almost toppled over onto the rubber floor, "I have skated before, of course I have! I'm 900 years old!"

The Doctor took a step and his legs wobbled.

"The problem is that I haven't ice skated in this body before."

River rolled her eyes as he smiled at her sheepishly, running a hand through his floppy fringe, a few loose snowflakes dropping to the floor.

"Then I'll teach you!" she declared and slid her arm around his waist, instructing him to do the same and slowly they made their way to the ice, the Doctor stepping carefully. He was biting his lip thoughtfully as he stepped onto the ice and beamed as he started moving, the ice smooth under him and easy to manoeuvre. Throwing thumbs up to his wife, the Doctor slid around a few times experimentally, his hands out to balance himself. He grinned and spun to face River.

"Look! I can do it, River! I remembered!"

He turned back and within a second found his face connecting with the ice, the cold seeping through his tweed suit.

"Ow," he pouted and he could hear River laughing at him, not making any effort to see if he was alright. The Doctor rolled over and sat up, rubbing his forearms and he pouted deeper at River. "Could you help me up?"

River slapped a hand over her mouth but shook her head, skating circles around him.

"No, sweetie. If you can remember how to skate, than come on, get up and skate." She taunted and the Doctor crossed his arms over his chest, huffing loudly.

"But I hurt my elbow," he feigned, holding it out to her. "Kiss it better?"

River laughed and leant down; pressing her lips to his jacket and warmth filled the Doctor's body and a cheeky smile crossed his features as he pulled her down onto the ice beside him. River shrieked as she toppled down, her curls bouncing as she fell, the Doctor's arm coming over her waist and he kissed her cheek.

"That'll teach you to be cheeky," he smirked and let out a laugh as she punched his shoulder. He clung to her hands as she stood and his arms slid around her to stop from falling, his ice skates slipping on the ice.

"You're lucky there aren't many people here tonight," River mused, moving them slowly around the rink. "You wouldn't want to be seen getting me to kiss your booboo now would you, sweetie?"

The Doctor frowned, sticking out his tongue childishly.

"It wasn't a booboo, River."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure," she laughed, "and that's why you're clinging to me now."

He pulled back, stumbling a little on the ice.

"I can skate by myself," He said defiantly as he turned and started off towards the other side of the rink. Two glides of his feet and he was on his ass again, a larger pout than last time on his face.

~.~

For two hours, River watched her husband falling onto the ice, refusing her help as he tried to figure out how to skate in his new body. Finally, with his knees aching and his whole body chilled, the Doctor limped out of the building with River beside him, smirking at the sky.

"Never doing that again." He whimpered, pouting down at his ankles. "They hurt."

River scoffed, smiling in amusement at her husband.

"Oh, hush up. You're fine."

He turned his pout to her, but smiled as he pulled her in to his side.

"So… Where to now Mrs Doctor?"

River rolled her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. Looking around, she grinned as she saw what was just across the street.

"How about a walk Doctor? Stretch those legs of yours."

The Doctor followed her lone of vision, grinning when he saw Central Park.

"Brilliant."

Arm in arm they strolled through the well-known park. They talked, her about what she had planned now that she was no longer restricted by Stormcage, and him about the many planets and eras he wants to show Jenna. Just over an hour later, they made their way from the park, back to the TARDIS. River had barely recognised the area, and it wasn't until they passed a certain alleyway that she did. Stopping, she stared into the dark, thoughts on the last time she'd been there. Her first regeneration… Now wasn't that something for the baby book, she thought o herself bitterly. Her arm was still linked with the Doctor's, and he stood there, staring at her in confusion.

"River?"

She startled, forgetting her surroundings for just a moment. She turned, looking up into the Doctor's eyes. She offered him a small, sad smile.

"I've been here before." She said quietly, turning her head to gaze back at the alley. "My first regeneration happened right here. I'd just run away from the Silence… From her."

The Doctor stiffened at the mentioned of the organisation, his arms wrapping around her shoulders tightly. She leant back in to his arms, sighing softly.

"There was a man. Homeless, maybe. Or a business man just passing through. I can't really remember. Should I have? Remembered it I mean. It's the first time I 'died' so to speak. Shouldn't you remember that?"

She looked back up at the Doctor, only seeing him staring into the dark before them.

"I don't remember much of that night, and the nights before it. I just remember being really, really cold. And the man, he asked if I was okay. Then light, and… That's it."

His grip tightened on her, his chin resting on her shoulder as he leant down.

"Every regeneration is different River. For every Timelord, it's different. And every time you do, it's different as well. I remember mine perfectly, I remember all of them. Then there are others, who could barely remember what one they were on, how many they'd had previously."

River sighed, closing her eyes and picturing that night in her head. The Doctor left her alone, simply holding her in his arms as she remembered as much as she could. They must have made quite the sight. Two people, obviously together, simply standing together, looking into a darkened alley. Quite the sight indeed.

She'd thought, long and hard, and tried to remember. But eventually she gave up… Maybe she wasn't ready to remember. Turning in the Doctor's arms, she smiled up at him softly.

"Back to the TARDIS? Who knows… Maybe Jenna's not back yet." She said, a suggestive wink joining her smirk.

The Doctor grinned, gripping River's hand and taking off down the street, River laughing as he pulled her along, the other people on the sidewalk watching with small smiles as they ran.

As the door of the TARDIS slammed shut, giggles and laughter disappearing inside, a small, glowing light appeared in the once again abandoned alley. Disappearing within a few seconds.

**A/N: So, there ya go. I hope it was good. I thought it was. Definitely a fluffy one. Reviews would be appreciated. Bye.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: WOW! It has been a LOOOOONNNNNGGGG time. I'm so sorry. I kinda got into writing Mattex, then something for Glee, also I didn't have much time lately. I'm so sorry.**

**Anyway, this is the competition chapter, which goes to Sapphire Vial, whose line was the very first one you'll read. **

**Just a quick note, This may not be what you'd expected. I'm sorry if it's a little... off, compared to my other chapters. I haven't written for DW in a while, have to get back in the groove and what not. **

**I hope it's okay.**

**Accidental Kidnapping**

"Oh my god! You have no idea how much I question your sanity!" River shouted, staring at the Doctor with wide, accusing eyes. "You've _kidnapped_ a _child_!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't know she was here."

River huffed in frustration, turning to the object of their argument.

"What's your name sweetie?"

The little girl shrunk, her shoulders lifted as her lip trembled.

"Amelia Miss." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

River sighed, kneeling down on her knees as she ducked her head, looking at the small girl.

"You know… My mother's name is Amelia."

The Doctor watched as the girl smiled, a timid 'Really?' escaping her lips as she looked up at River.

He still had no idea how she ended up on his TARDIS.

They'd been running, as they always do, bursting through the doors with a bang. River and Jenna had turned, slamming the doors shut as the Doctor ran up to the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons. The TARDIS took off with a hum, allowing them to breathe a sigh of relief. The Doctor had been staring at the screen, and River had her head against the door, breathing heavily. It wasn't until Jenna turned around, that she saw her.

"Uhhh… Doctor."

They both turned, wondering what Jenna seemed to be shocked by, when they saw a little girl standing in the doorway above the staircase.

"He… Hello." She said shyly, a small wave sent to their stunned faces as the girl gripped the arms of the teddy she held in her hands.

"Well Amelia, where did you come from?"

The Doctor was brought back to his thoughts by River's question. He looked at Amelia, frowning at the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I didn't mean too! I just wanted to see what was inside. I'm sorry!" Her lip trembled again, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

River bit her lip, pulling the scared girl in to her arms as she looked at the Doctor over her head.

-Get her home- She mouthed, her hand rubbing circles along Amelia's back.

Jenna walked up to the two of them, kneeling beside River to wipe the tears from Amelia's face.

"Oh, it's alright cutie. He's always picking up strays." She soothed.

Amelia looked up, her arms wrapped around River's neck as she smiled softly at Jenna. The Doctor pouted.

He was not!

The Doctor sighed, stepping up beside River to smile down at her.

"Where do you live kiddo? Bet I can have you home before you can say Raxacoricofallapatorius!"

River rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Jenna's confused expression before standing up, her arms holding Amelia up.

"Raxa… Raxacor…" Amelia tried to copy the Doctor, causing the three adults to smile in amusement, before she sighed dramatically. "Sussex, I think. That's what mummy calls it."

The Doctor nodded, bopping her on the nose before ascending the stairs again. River followed, sitting on the chair with Amelia in her lap.

"How old are you sweetie?"

Amelia, liking the curly haired woman suddenly, grinned, holding up her hands and lifting eight fingers.

"I'm eight years old!"

River grinned, scrunching her nose as she engaged the eight year old in conversation. Jenna joined the Doctor, standing beside him and watching as he attempted to look like he wasn't watching his wife with the child.

"She's surprisingly good with kids, isn't she?" She whispers casually, raising her eyebrow as the Doctor's head snaps to hers.

"Yeah… Yes, yes she is. Kids are great, they think differently to you 'adults'. I like kids."

She grinned at his rambling, watching as he punched in some co-ordinates.

"Maybe… You'd like River's kids more?"

The Doctor turned to glare at Jenna, but there was something in his eyes that let her know she hit the spot.

"Maybe." He said, turning to watch as River laughed with Amelia.

It didn't take long before they were in Sussex, the exact same time as when they left. Surprisingly, the TARDIS had taken them exactly where he wanted to go.

Maybe it was because they had a child on board.

Amelia held River's hand as she pulled her up the pathway of a small cottage house. She was talking quite a lot, a far cry from the shy little girl they'd met at first. The Doctor and Jenna followed, the Doctor imagining the cottage as Amy and Rory's house, with Amelia as his and River's daughter, on their way to see the grandparents.

Where had that come from?

He grinned as the door opened, a shriek of relief hitting their senses as a woman enveloped Amelia in her arms.

"Where have you been? Oh, I was so worried. You scared me honey!"

The woman, Amelia's mother, stood.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor started, taking his place beside River. "The little tyke found her way in to our… car. We didn't realize she was there until we'd left Sussex."

Amelia's mother looked down at her daughter, frowning.

"Amelia! I'm so sorry. Thank you, for bringing her back. Please, come in."

River took the Doctor's hand, smiling apologetically.

"We would love too, but I'm afraid we need to get going. We're… behind schedule."

She nodded, looking down at her yawning daughter before leaning forward and hugging all three of them.

"Thank you, so much. Please, if you're ever around here again, come back."

They nodded, River and the Doctor both knowing that it was unlikely they'd see the family again.

"Bye-bye River. Bye-bye Jenna. Bye-bye Doctor." Amelia yawned, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

River smiled at her, reaching up to tap her nose before they said goodbye. Returning to the TARDIS, they were all rather quiet.

Barely ten minutes with them, and they missed her already. It was unlikely they'd see her again.

As it was, they did end up spotting her. She was older now, much older than eight. At least twenty or so years had passed, but the TARDIS recognised all those that had once been within her.

Amelia didn't remember the three time-travels. Though she did have dreams of a blue box and wild hair.

She never did understand that.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. I'm sorry if it's not as good as my other chapters. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected Sapphire Vial. I'm sorry if the apologizing is annoying. I hope it was okay, and hopefully I can get back in routine for this. I'm not giving up. Please, be nice. I don't mind constructive advice (i can't spell the 'other' word properly right now, and I don't like spelling mistakes), just don't go all bitchy about it, please. Once again, sorry guys.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: It has been a long time, no? I apologize. I also apologize if this... Isn't what you'd expected for this... particular companion. It's 12:14AM at the moment, and i literally only just wrote this. I'm gonna try and stay awake until 5:10AM, when Dinosaurs on a Spaceship comes online, so... Yeah... We're getting closer to Darillium, so we're getting closer to the Library, which means we are getting awfully close to this series of one-shots becoming an actual story. Oh well... Hope you like it. I really hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**Rose**

Of all the times for River to meet Rose Tyler, she had not expected it to be pre-Doctor. Honestly, she'd met her by complete accident. It wasn't her fault she'd forgotten all about Rose's life before she met that impossible man, and that Rose Tyler had actually been a sale-clerk.

All River wanted was a new pair of shoes.

She'd walked in, in true River Song fashion, with a flirty smile and a bat of her eyelashes. Turned on her heel holding the perfect pair of shoot-a-gun-turn-on-The-Doctor boots, and froze. Standing at the counter, blonde hair and all, was Rose Tyler.

She'd smiled tightly, her grip on the boots almost lethal had the leather been alive (but that's a story for another time), and strolled up to the girl.

She was so young, so innocent… No hint of the Bad Wolf she'd heard so many stories about. This… This was the girl before the Doctor. The girl River never got a chance to be.

"Morning, I'm Rose. Can I put them through for you?"

River nodded, handing her the boots and watching her as she moved.

"Thank you. My name's River."

She watched as Rose smiled, taking in every detail of the young girl. Would she have been like Rose Tyler was before she met him? Would she have been working the counter, going home to her mother at night and lounging on the couch to watch the telly with the family? She studied the blonde, smiling as she recognised everything she knew would draw the Doctor in. Blonde hair, brilliant smile… Didn't that sound familiar.

"Anything else?"

River snapped from her thoughts, smiling properly at Rose as the girl handed her the bag. She opened her mouth, prepared to say something memorable, when she noticed something through the window.

"What in the name of Sanity?"

Rose followed River's line of sight, frowning at the awkward looking man in the bowtie running down the street. He ran passed the window, turning his head and holding up a cylinder like object. It glowed slightly, a small explosion soon following the glow.

"Oh, honestly." Rose turned to the woman, watching as she grabbed the bag and ran out of the store, following the man.

Rose glanced around, confused as to how no one else seemed to react to the odd event. Ignoring her manager, she took off after the woman, just in time to see her turn the corner. Running down the street, she dodged people on the sidewalk, almost sliding on the icy pavement as she turned the corner. Where she saw what looked like the fading of a blue box. How strange.

Ignoring the image with a shake of her head, she called out River's name, receiving no answer.

~.~

Five years later, Rose sat on the sand of Bad Wolf Bay, her Doctor, or the cloned human version of her Doctor, sat beside her. They stared up at the stars, him rambling about something as she frowned. She was forgetting something. Something important.

"River." She mumbled.

The Doctor Duplicate stilled, turning his head to look at the woman beside him.

"What?"

Rose startled, having thought he was too busy to have heard her.

"Nothing, sorry. It's just… About a year before I met you. I met the strangest woman. Her name was River. I just remembered seeing the TARDIS fade out after running after her."

"River? River… Song?"

Rose nodded, looking at him with a curious look.

"You know her?"

He shook his head, leaning back on the sand and dragging her down with him.

"Knew her."

Rose lay her head on his shoulder, staring up at the stars yet again.

"Tell me. I only met her once… But she seemed… Interesting."

The Doctor Duplicate smiled, nodding at Rose.

"Oh… She certainly was."

**A/N: I'm not too sure about the years there, but oh well. Please review. Till next time. Laters...**


End file.
